Ragnarök
by Persifleuse
Summary: Cinq ans après la fin de la guerre, Hermione et le professeur Rogue sont envoyés en mission dans une école de magie au Danemark pour le compte de Minerva McGonagall.
1. Bonne Nouvelle

**RAGNARÖK**

_Note de l'auteur : Je ne possède bien évidemment, aucun des personnages de cette fiction, seule l'histoire est tirée de mon imagination._

_Ceci est le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions, j'accepte toute critique constructive !_

_**Edit** :Je pense poster un chapitre tous les dimanches. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème de publication. De plus, la trame de l'histoire est déjà en place, je n'ai plus qu'à la rédiger correctement, sachez donc que cette histoire ne restera pas sans fin !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I<strong>

_Bonne Nouvelle_

Le soleil semblait déjà vouloir, par cette belle matinée d'octobre, frapper à la vitre de son bureau, comme pour inviter la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait à le quitter. Mais cette dernière était bien trop occupée à organiser la pile de centaines de dossiers qui s'entassait devant elle pour prêter la moindre attention à ce perturbateur matinal. Il était à peine dix heures qu'Hermione Granger était déjà plongée dans son travail jusqu'au coup. _Littéralement_.

Après la guerre, et grâce aux exploits qu'elle et ses amis avaient accomplis pour vaincre « celui-dont-on-évite-toujours-de-prononcer-le-nom », la jeune femme s'était vue proposer un poste au ministère de la magie qu'elle eut tôt fait d'accepter.

Il faut avouer pour sa défense que le projet lui avait parût au départ bien attrayant : les emplois au sein du « Service de la Fédération des Echanges Scolaires Internationaux » étaient, en effet, parmi les postes les plus prisés de la communauté sorcière britannique.

Mais après cinq années de bons et loyaux services, Hermione, du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, pouvait désormais affirmer en observant la montagne de travail qui s'étalait devant ses yeux, que sa vie l'ennuyait. Et elle l'ennuyait profondément. Son travail ne lui plaisait plus -s'il lui avait seulement plu un jour- et elle devait avouer ne pas réellement accomplir les tâches auxquelles elle s'attendait en acceptant l'offre du ministère. N'espérant pas moins que de voyager dans les différentes communautés sorcières du monde, visiter des écoles de magie lointaines et autres tâches des plus exotiques, elle se retrouvait avec des centaines de plaintes hebdomadaires qu'envoyaient des parents d'élèves mécontent, ou bien des lettres de professeurs en mal du pays souhaitant partir enseigner à l'étranger -il est d'ailleurs intéressant de noter combien ils étaient nombreux dans ce cas là, à cette époque de l'année.

Ces sombres pensées obscurcissaient régulièrement l'esprit de la jeune femme depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Depuis sa rupture avec Ron Weasley, à dire vrai, qui l'avait accusé de ne plus se concentrer que sur son travail, au détriment de son entourage.

La raison à cela était qu'Hermione s'en voulait de n'avoir obtenu ce poste au Ministère que par sa notoriété -et plus particulièrement celle de son ami Harry Potter. Elle travaillait donc sans relâche, afin de prouver aux autres, mais au final, surtout à elle-même, qu'elle méritait ce poste tout autant qu'un autre, et ce, même si le poste en question était d'un ennui total.

Bien décidée à se changer les idées, Hermione quitta brusquement son bureau et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la machine à café. Mais à peine fut-elle arrivée près de l'appareil importé du monde moldu, qu'un homme l'attrapa par le bras et la retourna vers lui, la faisant sursauter :

« Ah ! Miss Granger, commença l'homme, justement, je vous cherchais ! »

Mr Morris Clark, le patron d'Hermione, était un petit sorcier bedonnant et grisonnant, et sa seule particularité, outre son étonnante et constante bonne humeur légendaire, était qu'il dirigeait à lui seul tout le service des échanges scolaires magiques.

Une fois remise de sa frayeur, Hermione secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées à leur place, et répondit d'un ton faussement enjoué :

« Mr Clark ! Je ne savait pas que vous étiez déjà rentré ! Comment s'est passé ce voyage en Australie?

- Bien, très bien. Un voyage d'affaire très quelconque en somme, l'informa-t-il rapidement, mais venez donc dans mon bureau, je dois m'entretenir avec vous d'une affaire urgente »

Mr Clark ne se formalisa pas de la moue boudeuse qu'Hermione laissa passer quelques instants sur son visage, et l'invita à le suivre à travers le couloir sombre qui menait à son bureau.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux entrés, il ferma soigneusement la porte vitrée de la pièce, et invita sa jeune employée à prendre place face à lui.

« Je tiens à vous dire, Miss Granger, que je ne vous ai pas le moins du monde convoquée ici pour vous blâmer, au contraire »

Une lueur de soulagement apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme, ce qui le fit légèrement sourire.

« Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est que j'ai décidé de vous envoyer en mission à l'étranger, car j'ai remarqué depuis quelques semaines les efforts que vous faîtes pour accomplir le meilleur travail possible.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur, lui dit Hermione doucement, appréhendant la suite de son discours.

- Malheureusement, je ne peut rien vous révéler de plus sur cette mission, car seules les personnes ayant fait appel à nos services en savent plus que moi.

- Et qui sont ces personnes? demanda Hermione, l'air contrarié de ne rien savoir de plus.

- J'y viens. Dès que vous le pourrez, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui, vous vous rendrez à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, afin de prendre contact avec son actuelle directrice pour de plus amples informations sur ce qu'elle attend de vous. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, vous pouvez disposer » la congédia-t-il, son grand sourire toujours collé sur son visage rond. Hermione se leva de son siège, salua son supérieur et se précipita hors du bureau afin de récupérer son sac, sa veste et ses clés.

Ce matin là, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, c'est en souriant qu'Hermione quitta le Ministère.


	2. Idées Noires

_Note d'auteur : Je poste aujourd'hui, car demain je n'aurais probablement pas le temps (c'est Pâques quand même !)_

_Je vous remercie tous sincèrement pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! _

_Les premiers chapitres sont pour le moment un peu court, mais les suivants seront un peu plus long. _

_Pour ceux n'ayant pas lu l'édit de la page précédente, je pense poster un chapitre tous les dimanches, sauf cas exceptionnel. J'espère que ce la vous convient !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE II<strong>

_Idées Noires_

_Tic. Tac. Tic._

Seul le bruit régulier de l'horloge située au fond de la classe rompait le silence qui planait actuellement sur le cours de potion. Pas un seul élève n'osait respirer plus fort que nécessaire, et nombre d'entre eux avaient d'ailleurs tenté de pas respirer du tout -mais étaient revenus à la raison suffisamment vite pour ne pas finir à l'infirmerie.

Severus Rogue, professeur du dit cours de potion, n'aimait pas le bruit, en particulier les bruits provenant de ses insupportables élèves. Ils détestait par-dessus tout que les bruits provenant des élèves dérangent son propre cours, ce qu'il ne manquait jamais de faire remarquer à coup de retraits de points incalculables ou de retenues à rallonge en compagnie du charmant Mr Rusard.

Quiconque avait un jour étudié à Poudlard durant les quelques dernières années connaissait bien les légendaires sautes d'humeur du non moins légendaire acariâtre professeur de potion. Rogue avait un sacré sale caractère, et ça, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

Mais depuis quelques semaines -depuis la rentrée de septembre ferait remarquer un élève particulièrement attentif-, le professeur Rogue semblait différent. Non pas dans sa façon d'enseigner l'art des potions, s'il avait jamais réellement eu une façon d'enseigner, mais plutôt dans son comportement vis-à-vis des autres êtres humains. Il est de notoriété commune que Severus Rogue n'a jamais été un personnage très sociable. Ses anciens élèves les plus téméraires diraient de lui qu'il ne parlait aux gens « que pour s'assurer qu'il les effrayait suffisamment pour ne plus être dérangé ».

Mais que ce passait-il donc dans l'esprit de ce cher professeur haïe de tous? Depuis quelques temps donc, le personnel de Poudlard, élèves et professeurs compris, avait remarqué que le professeur Rogue n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. En effet, retirer des points injustement et balancer des retenues à la pelle ne semblait plus l'amuser, ni même le distraire un tant soit peu. Comble du comble, une rumeur selon laquelle le professeur Chourave l'aurait surpris en train de réprimander deux élèves de Serpentard et de leur retirer des points circulerait entre les murs de l 'école de magie.

Parfois, pendant ses cours, le maître des potions semblait même complètement perdu, ailleurs que là où il aurait dût être : en cours de potion.

C'était exactement ce qui se passait à cet instant. Menton posé sur la main, les yeux rivés sur une copie qu'il faisait semblant de lire pour se donner une contenance, Rogue intriguait ses élèves au plus au point. Elèves qui se gardaient bien de lancer une seule remarque de peur de recevoir en retour une de ses fameuse réplique des plus cinglante.

En réalité, Severus réfléchissait -ce qui lui arrivait très souvent ces derniers temps. Il repensait souvent à cette soirée de mai, qui avait pourtant si bien commencée, selon les points de vue.

Potter avait presque toutes les cartes en mains pour vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Ne lui manquait plus que ses propres souvenirs pour accomplir la tâche qui l'attendait. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, et Severus voyait encore avancer vers lui Nagini, l'affreuse bestiole rampante de son reptile de maître. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait survivre à cette bataille. Tout le monde voulait sa peau, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que sa dernière heure ne viennent. Et il en était heureux. Vivre avec les remords de toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait sur la conscience lui était devenu impossible. Alors, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prononcé les mots qui le soulageraient de ses peines, c'est presque avec bonheur qu'il s'apprêtait à accueillir la mort, sa vieille amie de toujours.

Seulement voilà. Quelques minutes à peine après avoir reçu la morsure qui aurait dû lui être fatale, des sorciers étaient arrivés dans la cabane hurlante et l'avaient sauvés. Avec beaucoup de mal certes -il avait faillit y rester-, mais il était en vie. Il avait appris plus tard que, selon la rumeur, c'était Potter qui avait envoyé quelqu'un à son secours. « _Maudit Potter_, pensa-t-il, _toujours à s'occuper de ce qui ne le regarde pas _» .

A cause de ce satané gamin, voilà qu'il se retrouvait là, à donner des cours de potions à des débiles, tout comme avant. Rien n'avait changé. Il était revenu au point de départ. Les remords en plus cela dit.

Alors qu'une nouvelle vague d'insultes muettes à l'intention de Potter envahissait son esprit torturé, la cloche annonçant la fin du calvaire silencieux de ses élèves retentit, libérant au passage un grand nombre de « _ouf_ » de soulagement, ainsi que le début d'un brouhaha infernal qui ne cesserait qu'à la sortie complète des élèves de la salle de cours.

Quand le dernier gamin eût disparu du champs de vision de son professeur, ce dernier se leva de sa chaise, doucement, et se dirigea d'un pas lourd et traînant vers la sortie de la salle de classe. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution, vérifiant qu'aucun n'élève ne viendrait perturber sa marche silencieuse. Alors il se dirigea vers les escaliers, se préparant mentalement à affronter le capharnaüm extérieur, lui qui n'avait pas quitté ses sombres cachots depuis deux semaines…

Quatre ans. Cela faisait maintenant quatre années qu'Hermione n'était pas revenu à Poudlard. La dernière fois, c'était pour la « Cérémonie à la Mémoire des Disparus de la Guerre » , au mois de mai 1999. Même si cette cérémonie avait lieu tous les ans, Hermione n'avait pas eu le courage d'y retourner depuis. Tous ses souvenirs de la guerre la tourmentaient, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs.

Elle était là, devant les grilles de son ancienne école, où elle avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie jusqu'à ce jour. Rien n'avait changé, ou presque. Le château, qui avait rapidement été reconstruit à la fin de la guerre, avait retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan. Hermione se sentait un peu mal, même après tout ce temps. Revoir le château lui rappelait toujours les sacrifices que chacun d'entre eux avait dû faire.

Après être sortie du Ministère de la Magie, Hermione avait directement transplané devant les grilles de l'école, trop impatiente de connaître la raison de sa venue pour prendre le temps de rentrer chez elle.

Alors qu'elle se demandait comment elle pourrait informer la directrice de sa venue, comme par magie -nous sommes à Poudlard, après tout- l'immense porte de fer s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la jeune femme, et se referma aussitôt derrière elle.

La jeune femme avança donc d'un pas plutôt assuré jusque la grande porte du château, se remémorant au fil de ses pas toutes les merveilleuses journée qu'elle avait passé ici avec Harry et Ron, avant que la guerre ne vienne tout gâcher.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas revenue depuis un long moment, Hermione eu l'impression de n'avoir quitté le château que la veille. Tout lui revenait, elle se souvenait presque de chaque recoin. Elle n'eu donc aucun mal à se rappeler l'emplacement du bureau directorial.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée de la statut de la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Mais à sa grande surprise, la gargouille s'écarta, dévoilant devant elle un escalier en colimaçon plutôt étroit.

Alors qu'Hermione se demandait si elle pouvait monter sans y avoir été invité, la cloche qui qui annonçait la fin des cours retentit, libérant une vague d'élèves affamés, se dirigeant tous vers la grande salle dans le désordre le plus total.

Comme animée par son instinct de survie, Hermione sauta immédiatement sur la première marche du petit escalier et atteint rapidement l'entrée du bureau de la directrice.

Postée juste devant la lourde porte en chêne, elle se demanda si la femme ne serait pas partie manger avec le reste de l'équipe professorale, et si elle ne risquait pas de se retrouver à attendre devant la porte pendant un bon moment. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle avança lentement sa main contre le bois froid de la porte, et frappa.

Avec une pointe d'angoisse, Hermione apposa sa main moite sur la poignée, attendant la réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre. Un « entrez » plutôt neutre, mais sonore, traversa l'imposante porte et parvint aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Prenant une longue respiration, Hermione entra.


	3. Collaboration

_Note d'auteur : Je vous remercie tous beaucoup pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissés, elles m'encouragent à continuer cette histoire !_

_Voici donc le troisième chapitre, que quelques personnes attendaient : les chaleureuses retrouvailles de Rogue et Hermione. Il est un peu court, mais nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire. _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE III<strong>

_Collaboration_

_Un « entrez » plutôt neutre, mais sonore, traversa l'imposante porte et parvint aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Prenant une longue respiration, Hermione entra._

Elle fut surprise de voir le professeur McGonagall assise sur le fauteuil du professeur Dumbledore. La sorcière avait beau occuper le poste depuis cinq ans maintenant, la jeune femme, ainsi que nombre de ses amis, acceptaient mal le fait que Dumbledore ne soit plus de ce monde.

Une fois la surprise passée, elle avança un peu plus dans la pièce, et sortit au professeur McGonagall son plus beau sourire préfabriqué. La directrice sembla enchantée de la retrouver après tout ce temps :

« Miss Granger! Quelle joie de vous revoir! Cela fait si longtemps…

- Oui, en effet, lui accorda la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

- Vous savez, je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi vous n'étiez pas revenue nous voir plus souvent. Une si bonne élève…

- Le manque de temps, probablement » coupa Hermione, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur le sujet de son absence de visite à Poudlard.

Les deux femmes échangèrent encore quelques formules de politesses, alors qu'Hermione, s'était assise sur un siège face à l'imposant bureau de la pièce. Enfin, elles en vinrent à parler de ce qui amenait Hermione à Poudlard :

« J'imagine que vous avez une petit idée de la raison de votre venue ici, miss Granger, commença McGonagall.

- Et bien, monsieur Clark n'a pas été très précis à ce sujet à vrai dire…

- Oui, je m'en doutais. Voyez-vous, j'ai fait appel à vos services car j'aurais besoin qu'une personne de confiance se rendre pour moi au Danemark. A l'école de magie Adhumla, pour être précise, pour y effectuer une petite « mission de reconnaissance », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- Pas vraiment, madame, répliqua Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas! Ce n'est rien de dangereux. Il m'est juste impossible pour le moment de contacter le directeur de cette école, monsieur Agnarsson, et comme les professeurs et moi-même envisageons un échange culturel entre nos deux écoles pour l'an prochain, il serait préférable que quelqu'un s'y rende afin d'évaluer les conditions d'enseignement de cet établissement.

- Pourquoi ne pas y envoyer l'un de vos professeur, questionna Hermione, suspicieuse.

- Ils sont tous très occupés en ce moment » , tenta de se défendre McGonagall.

Hermione hésita. Non pas que cette mission qu'on lui confiait lui déplaise, au contraire, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis des semaines. Non, le problème était ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable d'assurer ce voyage si loin toute seule.

Lorsqu'elle confia ses craintes à ce sujet à la directrice, cette dernière la rassura :

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai tout prévu. Vous ne partirez pas seule. J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de vous accompagner.

A cet instant, trois coup puissants, si ce n'est violents, s'abattirent contre la porte du bureau, faisant sursauter Hermione pour la seconde fois de la journée.

La directrice lança un nouveau « entrez » à l'intention du perturbateur, qui s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans la pièce.

Hermione ne vit pas immédiatement qui était le nouveau venu à qui elle tournait le dos, et espérait que sa visite ne prendrait pas trop de temps : après tout, elle était plutôt pressée.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit McGonagall s'adresser à l'inconnu :

« Ah Severus! Vous tombez bien! »

Hermione se retourna vivement sur son siège pour se retrouver face au dernier homme qu'elle aurait voulu voir à cet instant précis. Severus Rogue. L'affreux professeur de potion qui l'avait tourmenté durant toute son enfance. Il était là, devant elle, bien vivant; ou en tout cas, un peu plus que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, sur son lit de l'infirmerie, dans un très sale état. Elle n'avait pas souhaité prendre de ses nouvelles depuis, espérant qu'il s'en sortirait, ou qu'au moins personne ne viendrait lui annoncer qu'il était mort, croyant ainsi oublier toutes ces années de tortures qu'il leur avait fait subir à elle et ses camarades. Alors, non. A cet instant précis, il ne tombait pas bien.

Alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son entrée presque fracassante, lui ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard, toisant la directrice d'un air absent.

« Vous vouliez me voir, professeur? l'interrogea-t-il, toujours aussi désintéressé.

- Oui Severus, asseyez-vous je vous pris. »

Hermione commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Les mots « mission », « accompagnée » et « Rogue, vous tombez bien » se mélangeaient dans sa tête pour former un résultat qui ne lui plaisait guère. Elle décida d'essayer de se rassurer :

« Professeur, quand vous dîtes qu'il tombe bien, vous ne voulez tout de même pas dire que c'est lui qui va…

- Si bien sûr que c'est-ce que je veut dire, lui avoua la femme, qui d'autre que Severus pourrait…

- Attendez une minute, ce fut au tour de Rogue d'intervenir, qu'est-ce que vous mijotez toutes les deux? J'aimerai que l'on m'explique ce qui se passe! »

Rogue commençait à sérieusement s'énerver. Le professeur McGonagall décida de lui révéler les projets qu'elle semblait avoir pour lui :

« Severus, j'ai décidé d'envoyer miss Granger en mission au Danemark, et vous allez l'accompagner. »

Pendant un instant, Hermione crut que Rogue allait bondir de sa chaise sur la directrice pour l'étrangler. Mais contre toute attente, il garda son calme. C'est dans un souffle qui fit frissonner Hermione de peur qu'il répondit : « Non ».

La directrice écarquilla les yeux devant tant d'insolence de la part du professeur, puis se reprit et lui répliqua d'un ton ferme :

« Severus, je n'ai pas dit que vous aviez le choix d'accompagner miss Granger ou non. C'est un ordre. Vous irez, un point c'est tout, et votre mauvais caractère n'y changera rien. »

Hermione fut impressionné de la manière dont le professeur McGonagall parlait à Rogue. Elle avait dit tout cela sans sourciller. Le plus étonné fut Rogue, qui décida alors de détourner la tête vers la fenêtre d'une mine boudeuse, signe qu'il ne participait plus à la conversation.

Minerva ne s'en soucia pas, et s'adressa alors à Hermione :

« Cette idée d'échange nous vient de notre nouveau professeur de métamorphose, la jeune miss Hel Langenberg . »

A l'entente du nom de sa collègue qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup apprécier, Rogue ne retint pas un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Une jeune femme fascinante, continua Minerva comme si de rien n'était. Elle vient d'Allemagne, mais à enseigné à Adhumla avant de venir travailler ici, il y a cinq ans. C'est elle qui a suggéré cette idée d'échange culturel avec son ancienne école.

- Une brillante idée…intervint Rogue ironiquement, tout en continuant à fixer la fenêtre avec intensité, comme si elle était sur le point de lui révéler le secret de la vie éternelle.

- Severus, bougonner ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous partirez tous les deux dès demain matin jusqu'à Londres. Severus, je vous ferai parvenir la suite de votre itinéraire plus tard dans la soirée, j'ai encore quelques petits détails à régler. »

Hermione, qui n'avait pas réellement eu l'impression d'avoir son mot à dire sur le sujet, acquiesça d'un air absent, se demandant comment elle ferait pour supporter Rogue tout le temps que devrait durer ce voyage. Elle s'apprêta à prendre congé de la directrice mais fut devancée par Rogue qui se leva brusquement, quitta le bureau et dévala les escaliers, probablement pour retourner se terrer dans ses cachots. Ses pas résonnaient encore sur les marches de pierre froide quand Hermione s'adressa à la directrice :

- Je vous remercie, professeur, de la confiance que vous m'accordez.

- Oh, je vous en pris, miss Granger. Pour ce qui est de cette mission, vous vous rendrez demain pour 8h devant les grille de Poudlard, cela vous va? Ah, et pour Severus, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en fait mon affaire, il ne vous embêtera pas. »

Hermione lui accorda un sourire forcé pour lui montrer sa gratitude, puis quitta la pièce par le chemin que Rogue venait de prendre quelques secondes plus tôt, mais de façon beaucoup moins tumultueuse.

Avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle jeta un dernier regard à la directrice qui était alors plongée dans ses pensées. Pendant un instant, il sembla même à Hermione que Minerva était soucieuse.


	4. Heureusement, il reste les amis

_Note d'auteur_ : Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs !

Voici le quatrième chapitre, dans lequel Hermione se prépare psychologiquement à sa mission avec Rogue...J'espère vraiment que la (petite) taille des chapitres ne vous dérangent pas, mais je préfère les découper selon le "thème abordé", et ne pas mélanger les péripéties...

La semaine prochaine, le voyage commence vraiment...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ^^

**CHAPITRE IV**

_Les amis, les emmerdes_

Le cliquetis d'une clé tournant dans sa serrure se fit entendre, avant qu'Hermione n'ouvre la porte de son appartement et n'y entre, non sans lâcher un profond soupir d'agacement contre son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Elle posa négligemment son sac sur le sol, referma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa, se demandant comment elle pourrait survivre à l'épreuve qui l'attendait le lendemain.

La jeune femme n'était pas certaine de complètement réaliser qu'il lui faudrait passer les prochains jours -si ce n'est les prochaines semaines- en compagnie de l'acerbe professeur Rogue. Elle imaginait déjà les têtes que feraient Harry et Ron lorsqu'elle leur annoncerait la nouvelle.

Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione se redressa, replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille et se dirigea vers sa chambre, ce qui ne lui prit que quelques secondes si l'on considère la taille plus que réduite de son appartement Londonien.

Elle ne devait retrouver Rogue que le lendemain, et avait donc tout le temps de préparer sa valise tranquillement : nous n'étions qu'au début de l'après-midi après tout.

A peine deux heures plus tard, son sac était près, et Hermione se trouvait assise sur son canapé, à attendre que le temps passe. Non seulement toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes, déposées près de la porte d'entrée à attendre son départ, mais en plus de cela, la jeune femme avait pris le temps de se renseigner quelque peu sur sa future destination : on en attendrait pas moins d'Hermione Granger, bien sûr.

Les minutes passaient donc le plus lentement du monde quand Hermione décida de contacter Ron et Harry pour les inviter à la rejoindre quelque part.

Ses deux amis acceptèrent avec joie l'invitation, et c'est le cœur un peu moins lourd qu'Hermione claqua la porte de son appartement pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Après avoir transplané, Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le café que Harry lui avait indiqué. C'était le jeune homme qui avait suggéré cet endroit pour se retrouver tous les trois. L'un de ses ancien collègue venait de racheter, quelques semaines auparavant, l'établissement qui, jusqu'alors, tombait en ruine.

Après quelques pas à travers la rue commerçante bondée à cette heure de la journée, Hermione repéra un bâtiment qui correspondait à la description que lui en avait fait Harry. Le petit café semblait totalement écrasé entre deux énormes boutiques aux couleurs chatoyantes, et passait très facilement inaperçu aux yeux des sorciers et sorcières les plus pressés. En effet, peu de gens semblaient y faire attention, et encore moins s'y arrêter.

En entrant, Hermione eu la surprise de constater que le petit commerce semblait déjà posséder son lot d'habitués, malgré son apparence peu tape-à-l'œil.

La jeune femme n'eu pas de mal à repérer ses amis dans l'unique pièce du café, malgré la pénombre ambiante qui aurait pût lui compliquer la tâche. Les teintes rouges et marrons qui habillaient les murs et le mobilier accentuaient le côté accueillant de l'établissement.

Arrivée à la hauteur de ses amis, elle leur adressa un grand sourire, les salua et s'assit à leur côtés, mouvement qu'elle accompagna d'un soupir d'aise de pouvoir enfin s'assoir :

« Si vous saviez le monde qu'il y a dehors, c'est infernal! se plaint-elle.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça, continua Harry, on dirait que tous les sorciers de Londres ont décidé de sortir en même temps! »

La serveuse les interrompis un instant, le temps de prendre leur commande. Hermione en profita pour interroger Harry sur cet ancien collègue dont il lui avait parlé.

« Il ne devrait pas être loin, lui dit-il en observant les personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'établissement. Tiens, c'est lui, au fond de la pièce. »

Hermione suivit le regard de Harry et aperçu au loin un homme probablement un peu plus vieux que son ami.

« Quel est son nom déjà? demanda Hermione avec un semblant d'intérêt.

- Arold McKurtis » , lui indiqua Harry d'un ton neutre.

McKurtis était un petit homme, plutôt mince et pâle. En somme, pas vraiment l'image qu'un sorcier aurait d'un auror.

« Tu dis qu'il travaillait avec toi? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, mais je crois qu'il n'a jamais été vraiment fait pour être auror, admit Harry.

- Probablement trop petit, ajouta Ron en plaisantant.

- Ca à dû jouer! » repris Harry dans un petit rire.

Les jeunes sorciers s'esclaffèrent discrètement, honteux de se moquer aussi ouvertement du pauvre homme.

Reprenant son sérieux, Ron s'adressa à la jeune femme, soucieux :

« Tu voulais nous parler de quelque chose, non? Tu m'a semblé inquiète à la cheminée. »

Ron n'avait, en effet, toujours pas saisit le fonctionnement exact du téléphone, au grand désarrois de ses deux amis.

« C'est que, j'aurais préféré attendre un peu avant de vous lancer cette nouvelle comme ça, en arrivant…

- Pour maintenant, tu peux y aller, on survivra! plaisanta Harry.

- Promettez-moi de ne pas vous mettre en colère… »

Les deux jeunes hommes la toisèrent avec méfiance, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre après de telles paroles. Hermione respira à fond et se lança :

« Je vais partir avec Rogue au Danemark. »

Les yeux des garçons s'écarquillèrent de surprise, comme pour demander de plus amples explications de la part de la jeune femme. Elle choisit de les éclairer un peu plus :

« C'est une mission pour mon boulot. C'est assez long à expliquer mais, au final, je part avec Rogue dans une école danoise une semaine pour le compte de McGonagall. »

Les garçons, et en particulier Ron, semblèrent soulagés de constater qu'Hermione n'avait pas totalement perdu la raison en leur annonçant qu'elle fuguait pour filer le grand amour avec leur ancien professeur de potion -ce que Ron avait tout de même imaginé une seconde ou deux avant qu'elle ne s'explique davantage.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes de silence que Ron et Harry réalisèrent ce qu'impliquait ce que venait de leur avouer la jeune femme : elle allait partir, loin, relativement longtemps, et par-dessus tout, en compagnie d'un professeur qu'aucun élève n'avait jamais réellement apprécié. Il faut ajouter qu'il en allait de même des sentiments du dit professeur envers ses élèves.

Harry semblait s'inquiéter fortement du sort de son amie :

« Tu n'as pas pu refuser ce boulot? S'enquit-il.

- Tu sait très bien que non, riposta Hermione, et puis, ça me fera du bien de changer d'air…

- Même si c'est avec Rogue? lâcha Ron sans délicatesse.

- Oui, même si c'est avec Rogue ! » conclu Hermione dans un rire léger.

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent en souriant, chacun imaginant comment se déroulerait la semaine peu ordinaire que s'apprêtait à vivre Hermione. La conversation dévia rapidement vers les affres de la vie quotidienne des garçons et le calvaire qu'ils enduraient chaque jour au travail. Hermione, quant à elle, préféra ne pas s'aventurer sur ce sujet tortueux en ce qui concernait sa propre expérience.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini leurs verres, Hermione pris congé de ses amis, prétextant pour sa défense des valises à terminer. Elle les embrassa une dernière fois, leur promettant de leur écrire une fois qu'elle serait arrivé à destination, « ne serait-ce que pour qu'on assure que Rogue ne t'a pas tué durant le voyage! » avait plaisanté Ron.

En sortant du café obscure, la lumière du jour l'éblouit, et il fallut à la jeune femme quelques instants d'adaptation pour reprendre son chemin à travers la rue commerçante, toujours aussi bondée qu'à son arrivée une heure plus tôt.

En la voyant disparaître à travers la foule, Harry et Ron espérèrent sincèrement tous les deux que son voyage se passerai bien, et ce, malgré la présence de Rogue. Harry frissonna en imaginant que son amie devrait supporter l'affreux bonhomme constamment, et commanda une nouvelle tournée de bière-au-beurre pour s'ôter cette image de la tête.


	5. Foutu Voyage

_Bonne lecture à tous, et à la semaine prochaine pour la découverte de l'école !_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE V<strong>

_Foutu voyage_

Après avoir passé une nuit relativement courte, plus chargée de réflexions angoissante que de sommeil à proprement parler, Hermione s'extirpa du lit difficilement vers six heures du matin, et se lança à l'assaut de sa salle de bain en rechignant, espérant que l'épreuve qui l'attendait lui serait finalement épargnée par un miracle quelconque.

Malheureusement, aucun miracle ne vint ce matin là, et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva devant sa porte, sa valise rétrécie dans la poche, à se demander pour la dixième fois depuis la veille si elle devait vraiment y aller, ou s'il valait mieux prendre la fuite immédiatement. Il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure avant son rendez-vous, et la décision devait donc arriver rapidement. N'écoutant que sa raison, la jeune femme franchit le pas de la porte et, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun voisin curieux ne l'observait, elle transplana dans un léger _plop_.

Elle apparut à quelques mètres des grilles de Poudlard, qu'elle avait quitté la veille. Elle souhaita alors intérieurement revenir à cette dernière journée, afin de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits et ne jamais franchir la porte du château, s'enfuir pour ne jamais à avoir à faire ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire : partir en mission avec Rogue. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, et elle n'avait à sa disposition, de toute façon, aucun retourneur de temps.

Alors qu'elle avançait un peu plus près du portail magique, elle aperçut au loin une longue silhouette vêtue de noire, et qu'elle devina comme être celle du professeur Rogue, bien qu'il n'eut pas sa fameuse cape sur lui. Ses doutes se confirmèrent au fur et à mesure que l'homme se rapprochait d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de reconnaître totalement son visage. Le voir ainsi s'approcher d'elle d'un pas rapide fit remonter en Hermione une boule d'angoisse. Elle n'avait plus honte désormais d'avouer que la perspective d'une semaine en compagnie de Rogue l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Elle était en train d'imaginer dans sa tête les pires scénarios dans lesquels il la tuait parce qu'elle avait posé une question de trop quand arriva à sa hauteur, la toisant d'un regard mauvais.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la grille s'était ouverte pour le laisser passer. Elle admirait à présent ses chaussures, leur trouvant un intérêt soudain, avalant de temps en temps difficilement sa salive. Rogue invita son ancienne élève à le suivre, ce qui pourrait se traduire concrètement par un bougonnement inintelligible. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et se lança à la suite du professeur qui avançait d'un pas un peu trop rapide pour elle. Mais ça, elle se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer.

Ils ne se rendirent pas beaucoup plus loin, juste assez pour que les quelques élèves de Poudlard qui avaient le nez collé au carreau d'une fenêtre ne les remarquent et n'alertent tout le château : mieux valait éviter que des rumeurs saugrenues sur lui-même et Granger ne se répandent inopinément.

Rogue s'arréta brusquement, surprenant Hermione qui manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans. Il se retourna vivement, lui attrapa le bras et lui ordonna d'un ton sec :

« Visualisez l'aéroport d'Heathrow, Londres. »

Hermione ferma immédiatement les yeux et imagina du mieux qu'elle pût l'aéroport Londonien dans son esprit. La seconde suivante, elle se senti aspirée par le nombril, et elle crût un instant qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Si elle maîtrisait désormais le transplanage, transplaner avec quelqu'un lui était toujours désagréable. Elle manqua une nouvelle fois de s'écrouler sur Rogue lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, tant le contact avec le sol fût brutal.

Alors qu'elle se remettait de ses émotions, elle jeta un regard à son ancien professeur : il était toujours aussi imperturbable, et le transplanage ne semblait pas l'avoir affecté le moins du monde. Le temps qu'elle réalise qu'ils avaient atterris dans un coin invisible des moldu près de l'aéroport, l'homme s'était déjà mis en route en direction de l'entrée du bâtiment, et Hermione du courir pour le rejoindre. McGonagall devait avoir pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires à leur voyage, puisqu'Hermione remarqua que Rogue tenait alors dans ses mains ce qui semblait être des billets d'avion. Il s'avança jusqu'à une petite salle de repos et s'assis sur un banc, indiquant de cette manière à Hermione qu'ils ne partiraient pas avant un moment. La jeune femme l'imita, et chercha un moyen judicieux d'engager la conversation : après tout, il ne pouvait être aussi terrible dans la vraie vie qu'il ne l'était pendant ses cours.

Après quelques instants de silencieuse réflexions, elle osa lui demander :

« Pourquoi ne pas s'être directement retrouvés ici? commença-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Cela n'aurait pas été plus simple? »

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, l'air visiblement agacé. Voyant qu'elle attendait véritablement une réponse, il soupira :

« Pour votre information, vous demander de transplaner directement dans un aéroport moldu n'aurait pas été des plus judicieux. Mieux vaut garder notre secret inconnu des moldu encore quelques temps. De plus, vous connaissant, vous auriez trouver le moyen de vous perdre. »

Estimant que sa réponse couperait à la jeune femme l'envie de tenir une conversation avec lui, il détourna la tête et fixa son regard quelque part dans la foule.

Bien mal lui en pris, puisqu'Hermione, ne se décourageant pas, décida de continuer un peu plus leur semblant de conversation et lui lança :

« Et pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement pris un portoloin? Notre voyage en aurait été considérablement raccourci, non? »

Rogue la fixa un instant de ses yeux insondables, et se rendant compte que la jeune femme ne le laisserait pas tranquille de sitôt, il lui répondit, passablement énervé par ses questions qu'il considérait comme idiotes :

« Parce que la création d'un portoloin ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigts. Il faut l'autorisation du ministère, et je doute que Minerva n'ai eu ni le temps, ni l'envie d'avoir affaire à ces gratte-papier. Et je crois savoir qu'elle préfèrerai ne pas trop ébruiter le fait que nous soyons partis en mission pour elle, mission dont le ministère n'a pour le moment aucune information… ».

Bien que la réponse qu'elle venait de recevoir sentait l'agacement et le cynisme à plein nez, Hermione s'en contenta, et fut même heureuse de constater que c'étaient là les deux phrases les plus longues qu'il lui ait adressé depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus.

L'attente sembla étonnement longue à Hermione, et le fait que Rogue ne daigne pas engager la conversation n'arrangea rien.

Ils durent patienter plus de deux heures avant de pouvoir embarquer, et arrivèrent finalement dans la ville d'Alborg en début d'après-midi.

Hermione, qui avait découvert grâce à ses recherches, que l'école Adhumla se situait au nord du Danemark, s'interrogeait maintenant sur le moyen qu'ils utiliseraient pour s'y rendre.

Alors qu'elle menait un important débat avec elle-même sur la question, le professeur Rogue mit fin à son calvaire en l'informant que leur train pour la ville de Skagen, située près de l'école, était prévu aux alentours de quinze heure. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se retint de lui demander pourquoi, cette fois-ci, ils ne s'y rendaient pas en transplantant, la distance étant moins importante que de Londres à Alborg. Elle admit intérieurement que s'ils avaient pu, ils auraient transplané. Rogue ne passait sûrement pas autant de temps à voyager avec elle uniquement pour plaisir de l'avoir en sa compagnie.

D'un commun accord ayant utilisé le minimum de mots nécessaires dans une phrase, ils se résolurent à aller déjeuner quelque part, histoire de tuer un peu le temps.

La ville, bien que plutôt grande, était totalement dénuée de touriste à cette époque de l'année, et Hermione se demanda même s'il y avait jamais eu un seul touriste dans ce coin plus que perdu. _« Si Alborg est aussi désert, _se dit-elle_, qu'est-ce que ce sera une fois que nous seront à Skagen… _». Elle s'extirpa de ses pensées pessimistes et canalisa l'énergie qui lui restait après le vol à manger ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

Ils avaient finalement trouvé une petite brasserie suffisamment discrète pour Rogue -rappelons que ce dernier n'aime tout simplement pas la présence des autres- et où les gérants parlaient anglais, ce qui était plutôt rare dans cette partie du Danemark. Hermione en profita pour se punir mentalement de ne jamais avoir pris de cours de danois.

« _Finalement, ça aurait été utile, _se gronda-t-elle_, dire que j'en ai eu l'occasion…_ »

Rogue l'observait parfois pendant ses petits monologues mentaux, et il s'amusait à essayer de deviner ce qui pouvait bien tourmenter la jeune fille.

En effet, il avait beau faire tout son possible pour paraître le plus désagréable du monde, il devait avouer qu'effectuer ce voyage seul aurait été d'un ennuie encore plus grand -mais ça, il ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute. Avec ou sans Granger, McGonagall l'aurait, de toute façon, envoyé dans cette satanée école. La présence de Granger n'était en somme qu'un _bonus _qui pourrait l'occuper pendant les longues heures que duraient le voyage.

Après avoir mangé, ils se séparèrent et se donnèrent rendez-vous peu avant l'heure du départ du train. Hermione en profita pour flâner un peu le long des boutiques de la ville, tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire le professeur Rogue pendant ses heures perdues, que ce soit ici ou lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Elle l'imaginait sans mal assis sur un banc public, en train de corriger rageusement des copies qu'il aurait emmenés au cas où il aurait du temps pour lui. Elle rit doucement de cette image insolite, avant de continuer son chemin à travers les différentes boutiques moldues de la ville.

Le trajet en train ne fut pas différent de celui en avion : Rogue n'adressa pas la moindre parole à Hermione, et dès l'instant où ils avaient pris place dans le wagon, il s'était appliqué à l'ignorer superbement. Hermione ne se formalisa pas plus que nécessaire de ce comportement qu'elle considérait comme puérile, et avait dormi durant la quasi-totalité du périple.

Les deux sorciers arrivèrent à Skagen en fin d'après-midi. Hermione fut étonnée de constater qu'un village si petit était tout de même desservis par une gare. La dite gare était située un peu à l'écart du village, et ils durent se rendre sur la place centrale de celui-ci pour pouvoir se repérer.

Skagen était à première vu un simple petit village de pêcheur accueillant. Après quelques observations, Hermione réalisa que le village était en fait, à la manière de Pré-au-lard, uniquement habité par des sorciers. Elle se tourna vers Rogue, le regard plein d'interrogation, se demanda comment les sorciers pouvaient garder à l'écart des moldus tout un village.

Rogue, voyant qu'elle attendait une réponse, poussa un léger soupir et abdiqua :

« Comme à Prés-au-lard, de nombreux sortilèges de dissimulation protège le village et tient les moldus à une distance de sécurité suffisante. »

Voyant un éclair d'étonnement passer sur le visage de la jeune femme, il continua :

« Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que Poudlard était le seul endroit protégé des moldus, si? »

Honteuse de sa bêtise, Hermione baissa la tête et rougis, ce qui arracha un mince sourire à son ancien professeur.

« Quelle naïveté… » conclut-il sarcastiquement, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'égard de la jeune femme.

L'école de magie ne se situait qu'à quelques kilomètres du village, c'est pourquoi, Rogue décida que, pour une première fois, il feraient mieux d'y aller à pied. Alors qu'ils marchaient d'un pas rapide, Hermione dut reconnaître que Rogue avait une excellente condition physique. Elle avait parfois du mal à tenir la distance, et il lui fallait souvent courir pour le rattraper.

C'est une Hermione totalement essoufflée qui arriva devant Adhumla, alors que Rogue semblait parfaitement disposé à marcher encore des dizaines de kilomètres. Ce dernier s'arrêta à peine, puis continua son chemin en direction de l'entrée de l'école. Ils passèrent sous une arche imposante, pour ensuite rejoindre une grande cour carrée, entourée de chaque côtés par un haut mur de pierre, qui rappela à Hermione celle de Poudlard. En son centre trônait fièrement une fontaine, représentant un homme, très certainement un sorcier, dans une position triomphale. Hermione se dit qu'il devait probablement être le fondateur de l'école, et se promis mentalement de se renseigner sur lui dès qu'elle le pourrait.

L'école semblait bien plus récente que Poudlard. En effet, ses inspirations étaient probablement celles du XVIème siècle. Le bâtiment de brique rouge n'impressionnait peut-être pas par sa taille, mais ce rattrapait largement pour ce qui était des décorations : fenêtres, moulures et autres images architecturales étaient absolument superbes aux yeux d'Hermione.

La mer du nord s'étendait au loin derrière l'école, et le reflet du soleil commençant à peine à redescendre derrière la ligne d'horizon rendait le paysage assurément somptueux.

Alors qu'ils observaient tous deux la magnificence de l'édifice qui se tenait devant eux, ils aperçurent au loin une mince silhouette avancer vers eux d'un pas assuré…


	6. Elmer Agnarsson

Note d'auteur : Voici le 6ème chapitre, où Rogue et Hermione découvre enfin l'école. Pour ceux uqe ça intéresse, je me suis inspirée du château de Frederiksborg pour la description extérieur d'Adhumla. Vous pouvez aller sur google pour vous faire une petite idée...

Sinon, merci encore à ceux qui me lisent, et plus particulièrement à ceux qui me laissent des reviews! Bonne lecrure et à la semaine prochaine!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VI<strong>

_Elmer Agnarsson_

_[…] ils aperçurent au loin une mince silhouette avancer vers eux d'un pas assuré… _

L'homme - car assurément, c'était un homme- était plutôt grand, et avançait d'un pas rapide à leur rencontre. Plus il se rapprochait, plus Hermione pouvait le détailler précisément. A en juger par la manière dont il relevait le menton à chacun de ses pas, la jeune femme en déduisit qu'il devait avoir un rôle important au sein de cette école. Quand elle pu examiner son visage de près, elle constata que ce dernier était des plus banal.

Long et fin, de petits yeux et une bouche aux lèvres très fines, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ce monsieur avait un physique inoubliable. Et même s'il semblait avoir un peu plus d'une cinquantaine d'année, Hermione se sentit incapable de lui donner un âge exact. Ses cheveux plutôt longs tiraient nettement sur le gris, et étaient attachés en queue basse. Sa carrure était semblable à celle de Rogue, en moins athlétique - et Dieu sait que Rogue n'avait pas le corps le plus athlétique du monde sorcier. Hermione se gifla mentalement de penser de pareilles âneries, et se concentra sur le nouvel arrivant, qui était à présent à leur hauteur, et ouvrait ses bras dans l'espoir de paraître accueillant. Il ouvrit la conversation s'exclamant d'une voix un peu rocailleuse, qui ne correspondait pas du tout à sa physionomie :

« Bienvenue! J'imagine que vous êtes le professeur Rogue, ainsi que miss Granger, n'est-ce pas? »

Les deux interpellés le regardèrent, incrédules, se demandant comment il était possible que l'homme soit déjà au courant de leur visite. McGonagall ne leur avait-elle pas dit qu'il lui avait été impossible de contacter le directeur de l'école?

« Je vois à vos têtes ébahis, continua-t-il, que vous vous demandez comment je vous connais… »

Rogue acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, et pris la parole :

« Notre directrice, qui nous envoie, nous a confié qu'elle n'avait pu contacter personne de cette école. Il faut croire qu'elle a finalement réussi pendant notre voyage…termina-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Il faut croire, en effet. » conclu l'homme, probablement vexé par le comportement de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. « Mais où ai-je donc la tête, je ne me suis pas présenté : je suis Elmer Agnarsson, ancien professeur, et actuellement directeur de l'école d'Adhumla. »

Hermione fut surprise lorsqu'il leur annonça qu'il était le directeur de l'école, mais elle s'avança tout de même vers lui en souriant et lui tendant la main, qu'il serra dans la sienne avec plaisir :

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, monsieur Agnarsson, lui dit-elle poliment, je suis Hermione Granger, et je travail pour le Ministère de la magie britannique.

- Oh, le ministère, vous m'en voyez enchanté. Monsieur, Rogue, je suppose dans ce cas que vous êtes le professeur de Poudlard dont ma parlé ma collègue dans sa lettre?

- En effet. » furent les seuls mots de Rogue en guise de réponse à son interlocuteur.

Agnarsson se tourna alors vers Hermione, qui semblait plus disposée à lui parler que son compagnon :

« En revanche miss, le professeur McGonagall n'a fait que mentionner votre nom, pourrais-je savoir dans quel domaine vous travaillez, précisément? »

Alors qu'Hermione lui expliquait du mieux qu'elle pouvait son rôle au sein du Ministère, Agnarsson les conduisit à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

Ils passèrent à côté de la fontaine qui avait tant impressionné Hermione, et pénétrèrent dans le château par une grande porte de bois dans laquelle étaient taillés de petits motifs qu'Hermione ne manqua pas d'admirer au passage.

La pénombre qui inondait l'immense hall d'entrée du château contrastait fortement avec la clarté aveuglante de l'extérieur, et il fallut à Hermione quelques secondes pour s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement visuel. Agnarsson les mena jusqu'au grand escalier qui se trouvait juste en face de la porte qu'ils venaient de passer. Ils grimpèrent un grand nombre de marches. Hermione en profita pour admirer toutes les immenses tapisseries tendues sur les murs, et les autres innombrables richesses que comportait ce château.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au troisième et dernier étage du château - Adhumla était définitivement beaucoup plus petite que Poudlard - et se retrouvèrent face à un immense couloir. De chaque côtés du mur s'étalaient un nombre incalculable de portes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout de ce couloir, ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur vide.

Agnarsson se plaça en face de ce mur, et prononça une sorte de mot de passe incompréhensible. Une porte apparut alors devant eux, et Hermione compris alors qu'ils étaient devant le bureau directorial. Cette porte était plus grande et bien plus décorée que les autres. De nombreuses fresques en faisaient le tour, représentant ce qui était, assurément, les anciens directeurs et anciennes directrices d'Adhumla.

Hermione sût qu'elle avait visé juste quand Agnarsson leur déclara d'un ton non pas dénué de fierté qu'ils étaient devant son bureau personnel. La porte, après avoir laissé entendre quelques dizaines de cliquetis de verrous, s'ouvrit, découvrant aux yeux ébahis d'Hermione - Rogue ne se laissait jamais impressionner par quoi que ce soit - un bureau si grand et si beau, qu'il aurait parfaitement pu convenir à Louis XIV lui-même. Il était richement décoré, et elle put apercevoir dans une pièce annexe une bibliothèque, certes modeste, mais très probablement abondement remplie.

Tous les trois entrèrent, et Hermione fit particulièrement attention aux endroits où elle mettait les pieds : elle s'en serait voulu longtemps d'abîmer quoi que ce soit qui se trouve dans ce bureau.

« Bien. s'exclama Agnarsson en prenant place sur le fauteuil derrière son bureau. Prenez place, je vous en pris. »

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un mouvement de baguette pour faire apparaître deux sièges pour ses deux invités. Cette méthode, qui ne manqua pas de rappeler celle du professeur Dumbledore à Hermione, la fit sourire.

« Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à boire, à manger? » proposa le directeur comme se devait de le faire tout hôte digne de ce nom. Rogue et Hermione refusèrent poliment. Enfin, Hermione refusa poliment, et Rogue grommela un non entre ses dents.

« Maintenant que nous somme confortablement installés, reprit-il, parlons de ce qui vous amène ici…. »

Pendant près d'une demi heure, le professeur Agnarsson leur rendit compte des principales consignes de l'école, de ce que McGonagall attendait précisément d'eux en les envoyant ici, et des cours auxquels ils assisteraient pendant la semaine.

« Je vous ai préparé un emploi du temps, pour que vous assistiez aux cours de chacun de professeur. » Il leur tendit à chacun une feuille de papier cartonné, et continua :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas si les noms de certaines matières ne vous disent rien, vous savez probablement que chaque école de magie peut choisir d'enseigner certaines matières ou non. »

Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Avant de congédier ses invités, il ajouta une dernière chose :

« Vous aurez plus d'informations sur chaque professeur et leur matière lorsque vous les rencontrerez ce soir, au dîner. Maintenant, un elfe va vous conduire à vos chambres, si vous le voulez bien. » A ses mots, un elfe de maison apparût dans le bureau du directeur, s'inclina devant Agnarsson puis, apercevant Hermione et Rogue, en fit de même à leur égard.

Après quelques paroles du directeur, l'elfe s'inclina une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers les deux sorciers, s'attendant à ce qu'ils le suivent. Ils saluèrent alors le directeur, se levèrent, et partirent dans le couloir à la suite de la petite créature.

Après avoir traversé ce qui leur sembla être plus de la moitié du château, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir un peu plus petit et sombre que les autres, que l'elfe leur présenta comme être celui où l'on logeait les invités. Il leur montra à chacun leur chambre, qui se trouvaient être en face l'une de l'autre, et leur déclara que le dîner se tiendrait à vingt heures précises, avant de s'éclipser.

Ne s'attardant pas, Rogue se retourna vers la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit assez peu délicatement comme à son habitude et s'y engouffra, sans un regard pour la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

Hermione resta là quelques instants, à fixer la porte de son professeur, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait encore piqué. Finalement, elle l'imita et regagna ses quartiers, levant les yeux au ciel en pensant au comportement ridicule de cet homme qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas parlé de la journée, même pas pour se disputer, et il trouvait encore le moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'ennuyait et qu'il préférait l'ignorer.

Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle après être rentrée dans sa chambre, et la contempla : à l'image du reste de l'école, la pièce était petite, mais très accueillante et richement décorée. Les tons rouges et ocres dominaient, et donnaient à la pièce une agréable sensation de chaleur. Après avoir rapidement fait le tour de l'appartement, Hermione constata qu'elle avait à sa disposition un petit salon, une chambre et une salle de bain. Ces deux dernières pièces se situaient au fond du salon, et communiquaient : on ne pouvait accéder à la salle de bain qu'en passant par la chambre. Oui, l'appartement était réellement _très_ petit. Mais cela ferait probablement l'affaire pour la seule semaine qu'elle passerait ici.

Voyant que l'heure avançait plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, Hermione choisit de se préparer pour aller dîner. Cette journée entière de voyage l'avait épuisée, et elle devait faire peur à voir. Une bonne douche ne serait probablement pas de trop. Elle pris la direction de la salle de bain, bien décidée à se détendre quelques minutes avant de devoir affronter Rogue et Agnarsson une nouvelle fois.


	7. Repas à Adhumla

Note d'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 7 ! Pour ceux qui l'auront remarqué, j'avais prévu de poster un chapitre chaque dimanche, mais il s'avère que j'ai plus de temps le samedi. Alors voilà, je posterai un chapitre chaque samedi, c'est officiel :)

Sinon, je tiens à remercier encore tous ceux qui me lisent, et plus particulièrement ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Sachez que cela me fait très plaisir ! Voilà, j'arrête de blablater, et bonne lecture à tous ! La semaine prochaine, le premier cours de Rogue et Hermione...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VII<strong>

_Repas à Adhumla_

L'heure du dîner étant arrivée, Hermione et Rogue étaient installés dans la salle à manger de l'école, en compagnie des élèves et des autres professeurs. La pièce était beaucoup plus petite que la grande salle de Poudlard, probablement parce que le nombre d'élèves était bien moins important. Certainement à peine plus de quatre-vingt, selon les calculs rapides d'Hermione qui observait du coin de l'œil les élèves assis devant leur dîner.

La différence principale résidait dans le fait que les élèves n'étaient pas répartis dans différentes maisons selon leur caractère ou leurs aptitudes. Cette tradition semblait donc propre à l'école britannique.

La théorie d'Hermione était confirmée par le fait que les élèves mangeaient sur de petites tables rondes, de quatre ou six personnes, et non pas de longues tablées comme elle en avait l'habitude dans son ancienne école. Le dîner semblait se passer calmement, chaque discussion ne semblant pas dépasser un certain niveau de bruit.

La table des professeurs, quant à elle, était située dans un coin reculé de la salle, comme si ces derniers ne souhaitaient pas être dérangés par leurs élèves durant le repas. Tous étaient installés à une longue table rectangulaire qui pouvait accueillir un peu plus d'une douzaine de personnes. La plupart des chaises étaient occupées. Hermione ne prêta pas attention aux différents professeurs de l'école, trop occupée à se rappeler la manière grossière avec laquelle le professeur Rogue était venu la chercher pour dîner :

Alors que la jeune femme venait de commencer à défaire ses quelques valises, l'homme était entré brusquement dans ses appartements, manquant de faire sauter la porte hors de ses gonds, et lui avait dit sur un ton plus que sec :

« Je viens de recevoir un hiboux d'Agnarsson. Il nous attend pour dîner. _Maintenant_. »

Hermione n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, et s'était levée pour rapidement le rejoindre sur le pas de la porte, et partir en direction de la salle à manger - direction qui était apparemment indiquée par un plan derrière la lettre que Rogue avait reçu. Alors qu'ils marchaient d'un pas pressé à travers les couloirs de l'école - Rogue semblait avoir un sens inné de l'orientation pour pouvoir se repérer dans le labyrinthe qu'était ce château - Hermione s'était dit que si elle-même était entrée de cette manière dans les appartements de son ancien professeur, elle aurait probablement été reçue d'une manière plus qu'odieuse. Il l'aurait certainement envoyée balader -à l'aide d'un sortilège ou deux, qui sait - décrétant qu'elle n'avait nullement le droit de l'importuner de cette manière.

Enfin, cet incident, bien que fâcheux, ne tourmenta pas Hermione plus que nécessaire, et elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper plus longtemps. A l'instant où elle se faisait à elle-même cette promesse silencieuse, Elmer Agnarsson se leva et, d'un geste de la main, fit cesser les quelques discussions qui subsistaient encore. En effet, la plupart des élèves s'étaient tus dès que leur directeur avait quitté sa chaise. Hermione n'écouta que distraitement le discours de bienvenue dans lequel il semblait les présenter, Rogue et elle-même, comme des envoyés de Poudlard, qui auraient cependant droit au même respect que les autres professeurs de la part des élèves. Elle l'en remercia silencieusement, espérant ne pas avoir de problèmes avec les élèves, bien que ceux-ci fussent plutôt portés sur la discipline.

Une fois qu'il se fut rassis sous les maigres applaudissements polis des étudiants - ils étaient peut-être disciplinés, mais ne semblaient pas porter les nouveaux venus dans leurs cœurs - Hermione constata que le repas était terminé, et que tous les élèves se dirigeaient maintenant vers la grande porte qui donnait sur le couloir, afin de se rendre dans leurs chambres.

Les professeurs se levèrent de table également, et avancèrent tous en direction d'une porte beaucoup plus petite, située derrière eux. La jeune femme s'interrogea alors sur le comportement à adopter, jetant furtivement un regard vers Rogue comme pour lui demander s'ils devaient les suivre ou bien retourner à leurs appartements respectifs. Constatant qu'il partait à la suite de leurs hôtes, et qu'il ne daignait, visiblement, même pas lever les yeux vers elle, elle entreprit de le l'imiter, et de suivre les autres enseignants.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un petit salon où le vert semblait dominer, probablement au plus grand plaisir de Rogue, contrastant avec les tons rouges du reste du château. Ils s'installèrent dans de confortables canapés et fauteuils de velours d'un vert très foncé, et Agnarsson entreprit de présenter l'équipe professorale à ses deux invités. Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de retenir les noms de tous les professeurs qui lui souriaient ou leur adressaient un vague signe de tête lorsque le directeur annonçait leurs noms, mais en vain. Elle se contenta au final d'essayer d'associer à chaque visage une matière spécifique, bien que la tâche ne fut pas beaucoup plus aisée.

Certains professeurs adressèrent à Hermione et au professeur Rogue quelques politesses de bienvenue, puis engagèrent la conversation les uns avec les autres. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Hermione fit mine de s'intéresser à ce que lui racontait une petite sorcière boulotte à l'air fort sympathique, et qu'elle s'était présentée comme étant professeur de Mythologie, une matière qu'elle soupçonna comme être fort intéressante.

La petite femme semblait ne jamais s'arrêter de parler, pas même pour respirer. Elle déblatérait à Hermione des choses que la jeune femme jugea plutôt futiles, ne perdant jamais le sourire sincère qu'affichait son visage rond. Pendant un instant, elle rappela à Hermione son patron, Mr Clark. Mais l'image qui vint par la suite à son esprit fut celle du professeur McGonagall. Cette petit femme en était l'exacte opposé.

« C'est une grande joie que de vous accueillir dans ces murs Miss…Granger, c'est cela? Cela fait longtemps que je tente de convaincre Elmer de prendre contact avec d'autres écoles, afin de créer des liens entre les communautés sorcière des différents pays, mais celui-ci n'entend rien ! Il dit qu'il n'a pas le temps, mais je crois surtout qu'il ne veut pas s'embêter avec cela…Enfin, votre directrice a dû lui faire entendre raison, quelle heureuse nouvelle… »

A cette dernière phrase, le cerveau d'Hermione décrocha. Elle essayait réellement de tenter de comprendre quelque peu la conversation à sens unique, mais la fatigue l'empêchait de suivre plus longtemps ce que lui baragouinait son interlocutrice.

Un simple regard vers Rogue lui fit comprendre que lui aussi s'ennuyait au plus au point, et elle décida alors de faire soudainement preuve de générosité, et de leur épargner ce calvaire à tous les deux. Elle se tourna vers le directeur, assis sur un fauteuil face à elle, et lui demanda, d'un ton qu'elle voulait emprunt de remords :

« Si vous le permettez, Monsieur le Directeur, le voyage d'aujourd'hui m'a épuisé, et je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre afin de me reposer un peu avant de la longue journée de demain…

- Bien sûr ! lui répondit joyeusement Agnarsson. Quel piètre hôte je fais, vous devez être exténuée après une si longue route. Passez donc une bonne nuit, et revenez nous en pleine forme ! » conclut-il, un sourire, découvrant toutes ses dents, planté sur son visage mince.

Hermione se leva, salua d'un léger signe de tête l'ensemble des professeurs présents, et fit mine de se diriger vers une porte, qu'elle imagina donner sur un quelconque couloir. Avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers Rogue, et lui proposa d'une voix des plus naturelle :

« M'accompagnez-vous, professeur? Ou bien préféreriez-vous rester discuter encore quelques temps? »

Rogue y vit là sa chance d'échapper à ces discussions toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres, et sans se faire prier, se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil et rejoignit Hermione près de la porte, non sans avoir vaguement salué vaguement ses hôtes.

Tous deux sortirent du salon et se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers, qui se situaient au troisième étage. La marche fut longue et silencieuse, aucun des deux n'osant prononcer le moindre mot.

Une fois arrivés devant leurs appartements respectifs, Rogue se tourna vers Hermione et lui grommela un bref « _merci… _». Après quoi, il ouvrit la porte et s'y engouffra dans la pièce, comme pour échapper le plus vite possible à la jeune femme en face de lui.

Hermione fixa la porte close quelques secondes, interdite, puis entra à son tour dans l'espace qui lui était réservé, tout en se félicitant d'avoir réussi à rendre cet ermite un peu moins asocial qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire. Elle relativisa par la suite en se disant qu'il ne lui avait adressé durant cette soirée qu'un seul petit mot. Mais il s'agissait tout de même d'un « _Merci_ » ! Encore un mois, et il serait peut-être capable de lui dire « _Bonjour _» le matin, et « _Voulez-vous du pain_ » à table. Elle rit doucement du ridicule des méandres dans lesquels se perdait son esprit…Peut-être un effet secondaire d'une journée entière de voyage avec Rogue…

Une fois qu'elle eut repris totalement ses esprits, elle réalisa qu'elle était debout, devant sa porte, à fixer intensément la petite pièce qui lui tenait lieu de salon. N'en ayant pas eu le temps avant d'aller dîner, à peine quelques heures plutôt, elle décida d'étudier un peu plus précisément l'appartement qu'elle allait occuper pour la semaine.

Cela fut relativement rapide, si l'on considère la taille réduite des trois pièces qu'elle occupait. Elle sourit en se demandant si les appartements de son grincheux d'acolyte étaient richement parés de rouge que les siens. Si tel était le cas, elle l'imaginait aisément allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de fermé l'œil et obnubilé par l'invasion de cette teinte ennemie.

Au cours de son observation minutieuse, elle remarqua que le salon était pourvu d'une petite bibliothèque, probablement proportionnelle au salon lui-même, autrement dit, incapable d'accueillir plus d'une vingtaine de livres. A la réflexion, les termes « commode » ou « buffet à bouquins » seraient peut-être plus appropriés.

Elle continua sa visite dans la chambre. Les couleurs étaient, non plus rouges comme dans le salon, mais tirant plus sur le ocre et le marron, donnant à la pièce une douce sensation de plénitude invitant au repos et à la relaxation. Elle s'imagina sans aucune difficulté se glissant dans les draps couleur crème, probablement faits de coton ou d'une autre étoffe tout aussi agréable. Il s'y imagina tellement bien qu'elle fut prise d'une envie soudaine de s'y endormir à cet instant précis, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

La jeune femme se jugea trop fatiguée, et décréta alors qu'elle finirait de défaire sa valise le lendemain. Elle prit cependant ses vêtements de nuit avec elle, et fila se changer rapidement dans la salle de bain. Elle passa son visage épuisé sous le robinet d'eau chaude pour se débarbouiller un minimum, et se débarrassa des vêtements qu'elle avait portés toute la journée qu'avait durée le voyage.

A peine eu-t-elle enfilé sa fine chemise de nuit de coton qu'elle s'écroula sur son lit, utilisant le peu de force qui lui restait pour se glisser sous les draps accueillants. La fatigue de cette longue journée aidant, elle ne mit qu'une poignée de seconde à sombrer dans le sommeil, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au bonheur de pouvoir enfin succomber à un repos bien mérité.


	8. Premier Cours

Note d'auteur : Voilà enfin le 8ème chapitre, avec un peu de retard (désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster hier ^^).

Pour info, j'ai actuellement écrit jusqu'au chapitre 12, les "plans" sont prêts jusqu'au 19. L'histoire devrait, au final, comporter un peu plus d'une vingtaine de chapitres (plus si je trouve de bonnes idées...).

Bonne lecture à tous, et encore merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE <strong>**VIII**

_Premier cours_

La faible lumière du soleil levant perçait les rideaux de la chambre d'Hermione le lendemain matin, et un léger rayon lumineux atterrissait directement sur le visage de la jeune femme, encore endormie profondément.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'Hermione, aveuglée par la lumière ambiante, ouvrit un œil, puis deux, combattant progressivement le long sommeil dont elle peinait à se tirer. Ne reconnaissant pas immédiatement la pièce où elle se trouvait, elle balaya la chambre du regard, son cerveau réfléchissant à vitesse grand V pour essayer de se rappeler ce qui l'avait amené ici. Enfin, elle se souvint de la mission suicide que lui avait confié McGonagall, et réalisa qu'elle était arrivée à Adhumla la veille. Elle soupira en songeant à la journée qu'il l'attendait : elle passerait probablement la plupart de son temps en classe - ce qui n'était finalement pas si désagréable - en la charmante compagnie de Rogue -cela, c'était déjà une chose moins plaisante.

Se demandant, pour ce qui semblait être la trentième fois depuis la veille, pourquoi elle avait accepté la besogne de McGonagall, elle étira chacun de ses membres lentement, afin de se réveiller complètement et de se sortir de sa torpeur matinale habituelle. Une vieille manie bien peu gracieuse qu'elle avait gardé avec le temps, et dont elle ne pouvait se défaire.

Une fois levée, elle se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. La jeune femme ne devait pas encore être totalement sortie de sa léthargie, puisque lorsqu'elle arriva devant le miroir qui ornait le mur au-dessus du lavabo, elle réalisa qu'elle avait laissé sa valise, et donc ses affaires de toilette, dans le petit salon. Elle soupira longuement, mais se rendit tout de même dans l'autre pièce, retraçant, en traînant les pieds cette fois, l'itinéraire qu'elle venait d'accomplir à peine dix secondes plus tôt.

Elle était penchée sur son bagage à la recherche de la trousse de toilette, qui semblait malheureusement perdue dans des profondeurs abyssales, quand la porte qui donnait sur le couloir s'ouvrit avec fracas. Hermione sursauta, et vit que le professeur Rogue - qui d'autre pouvait bien venir défoncer sa porte à une heure si matinale - se tenait à l'embrasure de l'entrée, balayant la pièce des yeux à la recherche de quelque chose, quand son regard se fixa sur la jeune femme accroupie en face de lui, pas totalement réveillée et en vêtements de nuit. Elle se maudit à cet instant sa fainéantise de la veille qui l'avait empêché de ranger se affaires Elle se trouvait à présent devant Rogue, à moitié dévêtue, et en position de faiblesse. Hermione se dit qu'il ne devait certainement pas s'être levé du bon pied, puisqu'il la toisait maintenant avec un regard mi-agacé, mi-courroucé - pour changer. Elle avait probablement _encore_ fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu…

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il lui lança d'une voix irritée :

« Agnarsson nous attend pour le petit déjeuner. Vous avez dix minutes. Pas une de plus. »

Il n'eu pas besoin de se répéter. A ses mots, Hermione bondit sur ses pieds, retrouva

miraculeusement sa trousse de toilette perdue et fonça à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain. Cette fois, elle était bel et bien réveillée. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il utilise à chaque fois des phrases courtes, et inspirant en la jeune femme un sentiment de crainte? Elle se sentait désormais comme un bon petit chien obéissant à son maître…Décidant qu'elle prendrait le temps de réfléchir à cette question plus tard, elle entreprit d'accélérer la cadence afin d'être prête au plus vite.

Record battu. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour passé si peu de temps dans une salle de bain, excepté pour faire le ménage… Sept minutes et quarante-cinq secondes plus tard, Hermione était prête, et de mauvaise humeur. Rien de tel qu'un Rogue en colère, venant vous importuner de bon matin, pour vous plomber une journée.

Mais ledit Rogue ne sembla pas s'émouvoir le moins du monde de la contrariété de la jeune femme, et il claqua la porte derrière lui après qu'elle soit sorti de l'appartement.

Ils se mirent en route vers la salle à manger, et comme de coutume, l'homme ne lui lâcha pas un seul mot. La semaine serait décidemment très, _très_ longue.

Histoire de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour le réveil brutal qu'il lui avait fait subir quelques minutes auparavant, Hermione décida de faire ce qui exaspérait le plus, selon elle, son ancien professeur, à savoir, lui poser des questions :

« Comment avez-vous su que nous étions attendus? lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire innocent relevant le coin de ses lèvres.

- Comme hier, j'ai reçu un hiboux de la part du directeur, qui m'indiquait que nous étions attendus à 7h30 précise. » Le ton lasse sur lequel il venait de lui répondre montrait qu'il semblait déjà agacé par le comportement de la jeune femme.

Y trouvant là sa chance de le pousser un peu plus à bout, Hermione continua sur sa lancée, et lui demanda, l'air faussement fâchée :

« Et pourquoi est-ce que _moi_, je n'ai rien reçu? »

Les commissures des lèvres de Rogue se soulevèrent légèrement en un semblant de sourire sarcastique, avant qu'il ne lui réponde :

« Probablement parce le directeur se doutait que vous ne seriez pas levée à temps. »

_Touchée. _Mais la jeune tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Apparemment, il avait raison… »

Hermione stoppa brutalement sa marche pour regarder Rogue d'un air mauvais. Lui continua d'avancer, et ne vit pas la jeune femme, prise soudainement de l'envie d'assouvir un caprice infantile, lui tirer la langue. Constatant qu'il l'avait distancée, la jeune femme couru pour le rattraper.

Du coin de l'œil, il la jaugea une seconde, puis détourna la tête tout en émettant un long soupir d'exaspération rempli de sens. Hermione le lui rendit par un large sourire hypocrite.

Le petit déjeuner ne se passa pas différemment du dîner de la veille. La plupart des professeurs et des élèves étaient présents, et il régnait dans la salle un calme dont Hermione n'avait, décidemment, pas l'habitude. A Poudlard, chaque repas était bercé par la douce mélodie des discussions animées et des piaillements d'élèves surexcités. Et parfois, une dispute ou deux venaient ajouter un peu d'agitation dans la vieille école. La discipline à Adhumla était probablement quelque chose prise très au sérieux par les professeurs. Ainsi que par les élèves.

Lorsque tous eurent terminé leur repas, Rogue indiqua nonchalamment à Hermione qu'ils devaient se rendre à leur premier cours, à savoir, celui d'études Mythologiques. Hermione, ne se souciant désormais plus de la réaction qu'aurait son ancien professeur, se tourna vers lui et lui demanda, l'air passablement exaspéré :

« Et comment se fait-il que vous soyez aussi au courant de _ça _?

- Et comment se fait-il que la moitié des phrases que vous m'adressez depuis toujours commencent par « _Pourquoi_ » ou « _Comment_ » et se termine par un point d'interrogation? lui répondit-il, tout en commençant _légèrement_ à perdre patience lui aussi.

- Heu, je… » Hermione ne su que répondre face à cette attaque.

- « Pour votre gouverne, sachez que _je_ n'ai pas oublié de consulter et d'emporter avec moi l'emploi du temps que l'on nous a fourni il y a à peine quelques heures ! Je _suppose_ que ce n'est pas votre cas ? »

Hermione baissa la tête. Le fait que ce casse-pied de première ait toujours raison lui tapait sur les nerfs, c'est pourquoi elle décida de bouder.

Lorsque tous les professeurs se levèrent, Rogue fit de même, Hermione sur les talons. Ils se rendirent dans le hall, et voyant tous les élèves et leur professeurs se diriger vers leurs salles de cours, principalement situées au second étage, ils restèrent plantés là, se demandant où aller et qui suivre. Rogue se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander son avis, mais s'aperçu qu'elle lui faisait encore la tête, au vue du regard dédaigneux qu'elle lui lançait régulièrement. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'enfantillage, mais fut soulagé de voir une femme avancer dans leur direction.

C'était le professeur avec qui Hermione avait discuté la veille. Ou plutôt, c'était le professeur dont Hermione avait écouté le monologue. La petite femme au visage rieur, qui leur rappela qu'elle était le professeur Annali Grahn - détail qu'Hermione avait malencontreusement oublié - et qui avait dû deviner qu'ils étaient perdus, leur sourit chaleureusement, et leur appris que leur premier cours se tiendrait avec elle. Ils la suivirent alors qu'elle trottinait rapidement en direction de sa salle de classe.

Alors que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà en cours, ceux du professeur Grahn attendaient patiemment dans le couloir l'arrivée de leur enseignante. Tous entrèrent calmement dans la salle, et pendant que les étudiants s'asseyaient à leurs places habituelles, Rogue et Hermione s'installèrent au fond de la classe, où deux places vides les attendaient. La sensation de se retrouver à nouveau sur les bancs de l'école fut étrange : difficile à digérer pour Rogue, et totalement excitante pour Hermione.

Le professeur Grahn informa ses élèves que la présence des deux arrivants anglais ne perturberait en aucun cas le bon déroulement habituel du cours. Chacun acquiesça brièvement, puis aucun d'entre eux ne sembla plus faire attention aux deux nouveaux venus.

La petite sorcière, en revanche, semblait être un professeur aimé de la plupart de ses élèves, ou en tout cas respectée, puisque tous étaient très intéressés par ce qu'elle leur racontait. Même Hermione, oubliant qu'elle était censé montrer à Rogue qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur et qu'elle lui faisait la tête, était totalement passionnée par le cours. Elle prenait chaque mot que prononçait Mrs Grahn en note, hochant avidement la tête chaque fois qu'elle était d'accord avec ses affirmations - c'est-à-dire, quasiment tout le temps. Elle buvait littéralement les paroles qui parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Rogue, quant à lui, était assis tout au fond de sa chaise, et n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que racontait son homologue danoise. Il semblait réellement s'ennuyer à mourir, tout comme la veille, pendant les discussions avec les autres professeurs. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se gênait vraiment pas pour le montrer.

Hermione lui jetait de temps à autre des regards appuyés, remettant en cause son comportement, à la limite de la bienséance. Mais n'obtenant en retour que levés de sourcils et haussements d'épaules, elle cru bon de lui faire remarquer :

« Votre attitude n'est pas très respectueuse envers le professeur. Vous devriez écouter, c'est très intéressant.

- Avec vous, _tout_ est intéressant, répondit-il négligemment, et puis, je n'ai _pas_ choisi de vous accompagner ici, alors, je peux bien m'occuper comme je l'entend. Maintenant, écoutez votre cours, et fichez moi la paix, je vous en serai reconnaissant. »

Face à cette réaction capricieuse, Hermione recentra son attention vers Mrs Grahn et son exposé sur le combat entre Thor et Jörmungand.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, Hermione décida de relancer le semblant de dialogue entre elle et son acolyte, en formulant une remarque - inutile - sur ce premier cours :

« J'ai trouvé cela très intéressant, pas vous ? »

Ne daignant pas lui accorder un regard, il lui répondit :

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous allons passer une semaine ensemble que nous sommes obligés de nous parler, Granger. »

A ces mots, il la laissa en plan, et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

Hermione, qui n'imaginait pas comment elle pourrait supporter un tel marginal une semaine entière se dit, dépitée : « _Ce qu'il peut être agaçant… _»


	9. Rien ne va plus

Note d'auteur : Bon, comme l'indique le titre du chapitre, c'est pas la joie entre Rogue et Hermione, mais rassurez-vous, pour ceux qui s'impatiente, ça ne pourra qu'aller _un peu_ mieux par la suite !

Sinon, merci encore à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, mais aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes !

Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE IX<strong>

_Rien ne va plus_

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres. Mais il faut avouer que cela était _peut-être _dû au fait qu'Hermione et Rogue ne s'étaient pas revus jusqu'au dîner.

Ils n'avaient finalement cours que le matin, et il leur fallut s'occuper du mieux qu'ils pouvaient durant l'après-midi, et jusqu'au repas du soir. Ils passèrent donc tous les deux la majeure partie de la journée enfermés dans leurs appartements respectifs, à lire les quelques livres qu'ils avaient pensé à prendre avec eux. Ceux qui avaient été mis à leur disposition étaient, bien évidemment, trop inintéressant pour attirer leur attention.

Le dîner se déroula de la même manière que les repas précédents : Rogue ignora Hermione, et cette dernière écoutait distraitement ce que se racontaient les deux professeurs assis en face d'elle.

Ils n'eurent heureusement pas à suivre, comme la veille, les professeurs dans leur petit salon privé, grâce à une excuse d'Hermione savamment placée dans la conversation, incluant rapports à rédiger et dossiers à compléter. Cela était faux, bien entendu.

Hermione monta alors se coucher relativement tôt, ne se préoccupant plus de son acolyte, qui semblait avoir parié tout seul sur le temps qu'il pourrait tenir en faisant comme si elle n'existait pas.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione ne retrouva Rogue qu'en arrivant devant la salle du cours auquel ils devaient assister - elle n'avait, cette fois-ci, pas oublié son emploi du temps, et le professeur Agnarsson lui avait indiqué où se trouvait la salle qu'elle cherchait. Rogue n'était pas descendu pour le petit déjeuner, et l'explication d'Hermione fut que son instinct d'ermite qu'il avait tenté de repousser depuis leur arrivée au Danemark était en train de reprendre le dessus.

Leur cours ce matin-là était celui de Magie Noire, ou Ancienne Magie, comme se plaisait à la nommer le directeur. Mais quelque en fusse le nom, l'enseignement en restait le même, et bien que n'étant enseignée qu'à partir de la sixième année, le bon sens d'Hermione lui criait que ce cours n'avait nullement sa place dans une école. Mais la jeune femme se garda bien de faire tout commentaire au professeur, un homme grand et carré, au visage tout sauf amical. Ce stéréotype du Mage Noir était parfait dans l'enseignement de cette discipline.

Hermione retint donc ses remarques, pour ensuite mieux les exposer à Rogue lorsqu'ils furent assis, au grand désarrois de ce dernier.

Alors qu'elle estimait qu'un tel cours devrait être tout simplement supprimé, lui soutenait le fait qu'un peu de « prévention » ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour ces idiots.

« De la « _prévention_ »? « _Bénéfique_ »? s'emporta légèrement Hermione. Vous ne croyez pas que ces enfants pourraient faire un mauvais usage de ce qu'ils apprennent ici ?

- Je pense qu'on ne peut se protéger que de ce que l'on connait…répliqua Rogue d'un ton blasé.

- Il y a la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour cela ! Et certains de ces sorts sont dangereux, les accidents arrivent vite vous savez !

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous tenez réellement à parler de ça avec moi en particulier… »

Leurs voix commençaient progressivement à se faire plus fortes, et des chuchotements parmi les élèves s'élevaient dans la salle.

« Mais parce que vous êtes professeur ! Vous _devez_ en faire part à McGonagall !

- Nous sommes invités dans cette école, et je crois qu'il serait malvenu de notre part de critiquer le système éducatif de ce pays ! Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

- Vous croyez pouvoir juger de ce qui serait _malvenu_ après votre comportement d'hier? Laissez-moi rire!

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui est en train de critiquer un cours auquel j'assiste depuis moins de quinze minutes…

- _Vous commencez sérieusement à me tapez sur les nerfs_ ! Hermione avait crié cette fois.

Tous les regards, y compris celui du professeur, convergèrent vers eux. La jeune femme se sentit rougir, et préféra concentrer son regard sur ce qui était noté au tableau noir.

« Est-ce que tout va bien? » leur demanda le professeur de sa voix grave et froide.

Tous deux acquiescèrent silencieusement et ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de tout le cours.

Ils se jetaient de temps en temps des regards noirs, chargés de toute la colère qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre en cet instant précis, mais aucun son ne sortit de leurs bouches, résolument fermées.

Lorsque la fin du cours les libéra, ils sortirent de la salle le plus rapidement possible. Mais n'y tenant plus, Hermione se plaça devant Rogue avant que celui-ci ne parte comme un voleur vers ses appartements, comme il en avait l'habitude. Elle ne semblait pas en avoir finit avec leur dispute interrompue un peu plus tôt, et pour le lui montrer, lui lança, toujours aussi contrariée :

« Je vous ordonne de faire quelque chose!

- Mais vous êtes agaçante à la fin ! » Rogue la fixait désormais d'un regard noir, mêlé toutefois à une pointe visible d'exaspération profonde.

« Et vous, vous êtes incapable de reconnaître que quelque chose ne va pas avec ce cours!

- Il ne font que de la théorie!

- Et quoi de mieux que la théorie pour arriver à la pratique? »

Les derniers élèves à quitter la salle de classe passèrent devant eux sans se faire remarquer, baissant au sol leurs yeux médusés devant un tel spectacle.

Ne faisant pas attention à ces trouble-fêtes, Hermione vociféra de plus belle alors que son acolyte levait les yeux au ciel :

« Et regardez-moi quand je vous parle, espèce de rustre!

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continue de parler avec vous, c'est sans espoir » lâcha Rogue que l'ennuie commençait à gagner alors qu'il faisait mine de s'en aller.

Hermione tenta imprudemment une dernière réplique pour le retenir :

« On abandonne jamais réellement la magie noire, n'est-ce pas? »

_Bingo_. Il s'était retourné. La remarque d'Hermione devait l'avoir quelque peu ébranlé, au vu de la mine déconfite qu'il affiché à présent. Mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par l'air colérique qu'Hermione lui connaissait bien. Non, à dire vrai, la jeune femme ne se rappela pas l'avoir déjà vu dans un tel état de rage. Son visage n'affichait aucune expression, mais ses yeux lançaient de tels éclairs de fureur qu'Hermione crut sincèrement qu'ils pourraient la tuer sur place.

Elle déglutit difficilement quand il commença à s'approcher d'elle à pas très lents, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dût lever les yeux pour croiser les siens, tout en se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas reculer. Elle remarqua alors qu'il était décidément très grand, et en cet instant précis, également très effrayant.

Hermione dut se l'avouer : elle avait peur. Pensée ridicule il fallait le reconnaître. Il n'allait tout de même pas la tuer à l'intérieur même du château, avec tout ces témoins! Ou peut-être que si…

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'entour lui fit réaliser qu'ils étaient seuls. _Aucun_ témoin. Il allait la tuer, elle en était certaine. « _Stupide fierté! _»se dit-elle.

Contre toute attente, il ne fit que se pencher vers elle, à quelques millimètres de son visage, et pour lui susurrer d'un ton lent et doucereux , alors qu'elle retenait son souffle :

« Faîtes bien attention à ce que vous faîtes… »

L'homme la fixa encore quelques secondes de ses yeux sombres et perçant, puis s'éloigna à grand pas, sans se retourner, sa longue cape flottant violemment derrière lui.

Hermione, encore sous le choc, le regarda disparaître au détour d'un couloir, et ne prit le risque de recommencer à respirer qu'une fois sûre qu'il était bien parti.. Secouant légèrement la tête comme pour chasser cette mauvaise aventure de son esprit, elle prit le chemin de sa chambre, se promettant intérieur de ne plus lui chercher des noises à l'avenir.

Quand il le voulait, Rogue pouvait être vraiment _très_ effrayant…

Après l'incident, Hermione avait décidé de s'exiler dans sa chambre pour quelques heures.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit, un livre sur les genoux, lorsqu'elle entendit un hiboux cogner son bec contre la fenêtre du salon, de l'autre côté de la porte. Posant sa lecture de côté, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre afin de récupérer la lettre qui l'attendait, attachée à la patte du volatile.

Une fois l'oiseau reparti, Hermione ouvrit l'enveloppe, et en sortit une simple petite feuille de papier sur laquelle s'étalaient trois lignes manuscrites, indiquant à la jeune femme que le directeur souhaitait la voir dans son bureau le plus vite possible.

Se doutant que ce dont Agnarsson voulait lui parler devait être important, il ne fallut à Hermione que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le bureau directorial, son sens de l'orientation à l'intérieur du château s'étant considérablement amélioré pour l'occasion.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée devant le pan de mur donnant accès au bureau qu'elle réalisa que la raison pour laquelle le directeur souhaitait la voir avait peut-être un rapport avec l'incident du matin. A l'évidence, elle ne se trompait pas. Elle se retourna en entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir à cet instant. Rogue avait probablement été convoqué pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle.

Alors qu'elle était en prise avec ses réflexions sur la manière dont Agnarsson lui ferait comprendre que leur comportement était inadmissible, la porte du bureau apparu devant eux et s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le directeur qui les invita à entrer, l'air non moins souriant que d'habitude.

Jetant un rapide regard à Rogue avant d'entrer, Hermione sentit remonter en elle sa peur d'il y a quelques heures. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la pièce, puis s'assirent, à la demande du directeur, sur les deux fauteuils de la dernière fois qui faisaient face au grand bureau de chêne.

Lorsqu'il se fut assuré que ces invités étaient confortablement installés, il leur fit part de la raison pour laquelle il les avait convoqué :

« J'ai appris dans la journée que vous vous seriez _fortement_ -il insista sur ce mot- disputés après le cours de magie noire. Est-ce exact? »

Hermione baissa la tête, comme pour cacher le rouge qui commençait à lui monter aux joues. Rogue lui, ne cilla pas. Prenant cela pour une affirmation, Agnarsson reprit alors :

« Oh, n'ayez crainte ! Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous blâmer ! » les rassura-t-il d'un ton léger. « Je me dois simplement de vous prévenir que, si vous voulez travailler ensemble dans les meilleurs conditions qui soient, il va falloir apprendre à maîtriser vos caractères respectifs… »

Rogue commençaient à devenir rouge de colère de voir ainsi sa personnalité naturelle critiquée, mais étonnement ne broncha pas le moins du monde, se contenta de fixer le directeur de ses yeux sombres.

Hermione elle, continuait d'admirer ses pieds, et en profita pour observer plus en détail les motifs du sol qui s'offrait à ses yeux, tout en écoutant d'une oreille les paroles de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Il faut dire que vous avez fait sacrément peur à ces pauvres élèves tout à l'heure ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

« _Comme si c'était drôle _» pensa Hermione.

« Enfin, je considère cet incident comme clos, termina-t-il, je vous libère, vous pouvez rejoindre vos quartiers. Nous nous reverrons au dîner. »

Tous deux acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent à pas rapides vers la sortie.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, ils n'osèrent se regarder pendant quelques minutes, trop honteux et en colère de s'être fait gronder comme deux gamins pris en faute. Hermione brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé, en se tourna vivement vers Rogue pour lui demander :

« Je propose une trêve. »

Le concerné la regarda, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Pourriez-vous être un peu plus explicite, Miss-j'ai-de-bonnes-idées?

- Nos disputes infantiles ont assez durées. Je crois que nous devrions commencer à nous comporter comme des gens civilisés. Du moins, en public… »

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'une main tendue en signe d'acceptation. Rogue, sceptique, lui demanda :

« _Seulement_ en public? »

Hermione hocha la tête, espérant que cette information ferait mouche et le déciderait à accepter son _offre_.

« Oui. En privé, vous pourrez me faire subir ce que vous voulez ! ironisa-t-elle. Dans la limite du raisonnable, bien entendu… »

Alors qu'une tempête semblait faire rage dans la tête de l'homme, il jaugea successivement Hermione, puis sa main, leva les yeux au ciel et enfin, souffla en signe d'exaspération, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Alors que la bataille semblait perdue pour Hermione, contre toute attente, il se résigna à lever lentement son bras vers la jeune femme - _il n'allait tout de même pas la frapper? _- pris sa main dans la sienne, et la serra de sa poigne forte, la lui broyant au passage.

Heureuse de cette première victoire sur la _chose_ asociale qui lui servait de _coéquipier_, Hermione lui demanda, tout-sourire :

« Si nous allions manger? »

Rogue leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel - _ils finiraient un jour par y rester collés_… -et lui lança d'un ton mauvais :

« Ce n'est _pas_ parce que j'ai accepté de ne plus vous importuner en public que nous sommes devenus _amis_ pour autant, Granger… »


	10. Prophétie

Note d'auteur : Prophétie, ou l'art d'annoncer un malheur avec un titre dramatique :)

Je profite de ce symbolique dixième chapitre et d'une pose dans mes épreuves de bac, pour remercier les gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews, à savoir : Hermione Jane Rogue, lou, natsuShizu, Ste7851, Dailabaila, Oranne, Sarah, HPB, Yzeute,Malicia, , Siana, van3xxx, APicSousZero, atlana61, Leeloo L, Sevmooniadayra, lulushouille, Inoubliable-Violette. La plupart d'entre-eux me laisse des reviews ç chaque chapitre, alors, merci beaucoup à vous tous !

Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes, je ne vous oublie pas :)

Assez de bavardages, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, qui signe le début des vrais problèmes pour Rogue et Hermione...

Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !

__**CHAPITRE X**

_Prophétie_

Après le _petit_ incident du cours de Magie Noire, le reste de la semaine passa relativement vite. Le calme était revenu à Adhumla, et à part quelques petites altercations quotidiennes entre nos deux _camarades_, rien de bien notable n'eut lieu pendant quelques temps.

Le mois d'octobre se terminait, tout comme le voyage de Rogue et Hermione. En cette fraiche matinée, ils étaient tous deux assis dans le salon de celui-ci, à relire et retravailler, la veille de leur départ, les nombreuses notes qu'ils avaient prises pendant leurs cours à Adhumla. Notes qui, en majorité, avaient été prises par Hermione.

Le travail avançait peu, voire pas du tout. Hermione tentait par tous les moyens possibles de faire participer Rogue à sa tâche, mais ce dernier se bornait à rester installé au fond de son fauteuil, le nez en l'air, à contempler d'un air passionné le lustre accroché au plafond.

« Vous pourriez faire un effort, se plaignit Hermione. Vous n'y mettez vraiment pas du votre, j'ai l'impression de travailler avec une gargouille ! »

Rogue daigna un instant baisser les yeux vers elle, avant de les remonter vers l'objet de sa passion du moment, lui lançant sur un ton qui suintait l'indifférence insolente :

« Pour votre information, sachez que je n'ai nullement demandé à participer à ce projet ridicule, et que je serai, à l'heure actuelle, bien mieux chez moi… »

Et voilà. Il recommençait. C'était trop lui demander que de s'abstenir d'être désagréable plus de quelques jours.

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer à cette remarque futile, Hermione se tut, et replongea son nez dans les prises de notes.

Alors qu'elle tentait de déchiffrer une phrase qu'elle avait un jour griffonné très rapidement et qui était désormais illisible, elle vit du coin de l'œil Rogue sourire sournoisement, alors qu'il fixait toujours son lustre.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous souriez comme, ça? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

- Je suis simplement heureux de vous avoir rabattu votre caquet »

Devant l'air outré de sa collègue, il continua :

« Cela n'arrive pas souvent, en ce moment…

- Vous ne pouvez pas tenir plus de deux jours sans être médisant, n'est-ce pas?

- Comment ça? fit-il innocemment.

- C'est naturel chez, d'être odieux !

- Et c'est naturel chez vous, d'être casse-pied !

- Je ne vous _permet_ pas de… »

Leur nouvelle bataille verbale fut interrompue par le hululement mécontent d'une chouette de l'autre côté de la fenêtre du salon. Ignorant le grognement mécontent de la jeune femme, Rogue se leva et laissa entrer l'animal dans l'appartement, récupérant au passage l'enveloppe brune accrochée à la patte de l'oiseau, qui repartit aussitôt à travers le vent froid de l'automne.

Rogue revint s'assoir à sa place, l'air intrigué. Après tout, à l'exception d'Agnarsson, seule McGonagall leur avait écrit auparavant, et l'enveloppe n'était définitivement pas de celles qu'utilisait habituellement le directeur Danois.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe, Rogue reconnu le sceau de Poudlard, ce qui confirma le fait que c'était bien sa directrice qui leur écrivait.

Il parcourut la lettre des yeux une première fois, puis une seconde, beaucoup plus lentement, comme pour s'imprégner de la signification de chaque mot.

Ne supportant pas d'être mise à l'écart, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce que disait la lettre, et de qui elle provenait, mais il la coupa instantanément d'un geste de la main pour lui signifier de se taire, poursuivant sa lecture silencieuse. Un sentiment d'incompréhension obscurcit son visage, et il se résolut à faire part à Hermione du contenu de la missive :

« Nous ne pouvons repartir demain. Minerva nous demande de rester un peu plus longtemps…

- Mais pourquoi? lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Elle ne dit rien de plus, juste que quelqu'un nous expliquera tout plus en détail demain, dans un pub de Skagen à 8h précises.

- Croyez-vous que cela soit grave? Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Je ne pense pas que Minerva nous ai envoyé ici juste pour faire amis-amis avec ces _charmants_ danois finalement… »

Un lourd silence s'installa, uniquement brisé par le bruit des doigts de Rogue, tapotant nerveusement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Après quelques instants de mutisme, Hermione se leva du sofa sur lequel elle était assise depuis plusieurs heures et, sans un mot, se dirigea vers la porte des appartements de Rogue. Avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna vers lui une dernière fois, lui murmurant brièvement un « _Bonne nuit _» poli.

Il lui répondit d'un très vague « _Hum… _», les yeux toujours fixés sur la lettre. La jeune femme quitta la pièce et partit se coucher, non sans se poser mille et une questions avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain matin, un peu en avance sur l'heure prévue pour le rendez-vous, Hermione et Rogue transplanèrent à l'entrée de Skagen, qu'il n'avaient fait que traverser lors de leur première visite. A cette heure matinale, les rues étroites étaient vides, et il leur fallut un moment avant de trouver quelqu'un pour les renseigner sur leur lieu de rendez-vous. Un café. Ils n'en savaient pas plus. Par chance, il n'y avait qu'un seul café dans ce petit village, et après un bon quart d'heure de recherches qui les menèrent dans les ruelles les plus isolées, ils se retrouvèrent devant la devanture d'un établissement à l'air passablement lugubre, et dont le nom, recouvert d'une couche non négligeable de poussière, n'apparaissait même plus. Ils y pénétrèrent prudemment, s'attendant à chaque instant à se faire sauter dessus par l'un des rares clients qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

Visiblement, leur contact n'était pas là. Ils décidèrent donc de s'installer à une table dans un coin de la pièce et d'attendre, exprimant tout deux des mines renfrognées et inquiètes quant à la suite des évènements.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte du café s'ouvrit, et fit apparaître Harry Potter, l'air fatigué par le long voyage qu'il venait d'entreprendre.

Hermione n'attendit pas une seconde et se leva, courant pour se jeter dans ses bras et lui demander comment s'était passé son trajet. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel devant une telle démonstration d'affection, et alors qu'ils revenaient s'assoir à la table, il demanda à Harry d'un ton méprisant :

« Ne me dîtes tout de même pas que c'est _vous_ notre contact? »

Harry ne se formalisa pas de l'impolitesse de l'homme, et lui répondit d'un ton enjoué :

« Bonjours à vous aussi professeur! Et…oui, il semblerait que _je_ sois votre contact.

- Ravi. » termina-t-il d'un ton monocorde qui contredisait sa réponse.

Après qu'il l'eut rapidement renseigné sur ce qui se passé en Grande Bretagne - c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose - Harry demanda à Hermione quand ils étaient censés repartir.

« Aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, nous avons dit à Agnarsson que nous partions chercher les billets de train pour ce soir.

- Et bien je crois que vos vacances seront un peu plus longues que prévues…

- Ca, on l'avait compris Potter, intervint Rogue, ce que l'on aimerait savoir c'est : pourquoi ? »

Harry regarda brièvement autour de lui pour vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas écoutés, et reprit, plus bas cette fois :

« Je n'ai que très peu d'informations pour le moment, McGonagall ne tient pas à ce que cela s'ébruite. »

Le regard appuyé d'Hermione lui fit signe de continuer.

« Il y a plusieurs semaines, Trelawney à eu une vision. Une prophétie, apparemment. »

Le bref ricanement méprisant de Rogue leur fit comprendre qu'il ne portait pas sa collègue dans son cœur, tout comme ses prédictions.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que cette fois, elle pourrait avoir raison? demanda-t-il en persiflant.

- Elle avait raison pour la prophétie me concernant. Celle que vous êtes allés rapporter à Voldemort, vous vous souvenez? »

Rogue se renfrogna à l'évocation de ce funeste souvenir. Hermione jeta un regard noir à Harry, qui baissa la tête, et reprit ses explications :

« Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré ne pas la croire, mais avec cette vieille chouette, mieux vaut se méfier. C'est pourquoi McGonagall vous a envoyé ici.

- Et que disait la prophétie, exactement? l'interrogea Hermione.

- Elle était très vague, d'après ce que m'a dit McGonagall. Elle dit que celui que l'on croit bon révèlera sa vraie nature, et tentera de faire du monde sien. C'est pour ça que McGonagall voulait vous envoyer, vous et personne d'autre. Elle n'a plus confiance en personne à l'école, et encore moins au ministère, et je commence à croire qu'elle devient un peu paranoïaque. Enfin, y'a aussi une histoire de restauration de l'ordre des mondes et de Dieux Nordiques, mais je n'ai pas compris cette partie là…

- Vous ne servez à rien, en sommes…l'interrompit Rogue.

- …mais apparemment, celui qui prépare ce coup recherche quelque chose pour arriver à ses fins. Un objet. McGonagall pense qu'il s'agit probablement d'un livre.

- Pourquoi un livre ? demanda Rogue, septique.

- D'après elle, il n'existe aucun objet magique précis qui corresponde à ce que décrit la prophétie. Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle décrivait un objet ancien et intemporel, mais je n'en suis pas sûr… »

Hermione, qui semblait absente depuis quelques minutes, prit la parole après un moment de réflexion :

« Les Dieux Nordiques. Voilà pourquoi McGonagall nous a envoyé ici. Adhumla est la plus grosse concentration de sorciers des pays Scandinaves. Elle doit penser qu'Agnarsson a quelque chose à voir là-dedans. T'as-t-elle dit quelque chose d'autre?

- Non, je suis désolé, je ne sais rien de plus… »

Un silence s'installa, pendant que tous réfléchissaient à ce qu'impliquait ce que venait de leur révéler Harry. Après un moment, ce dernier regarda sa montre, et déclara :

« Je suis désolé, mais il est temps pour moi de partir. Mon voyage ne sera pas court, et le ministère commence à en avoir assez que McGonagall réquisitionne tous ses employés…plaisanta-t-il avant de se lever.

Ils sortirent tous les trois devant le pub, et Hermione serra son ami une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de le voir s'éloigner en direction de la sortie de la ville.

Alors, Hermione se retourna vers Rogue, et lui demanda, inquiète :

« Que va-t-on bien pouvoir raconter à Agnarsson pour justifier la prolongation de notre séjour? »

Rogue ne lui répondit pas, au moins aussi tourmenté qu'elle, mais le cachant, en revanche, beaucoup mieux. Puis, sans prévenir, il lui attrapa le bras vivement, et ils transplanèrent à Adhumla, chacun réfléchissant à une excuse à présenter au directeur à leur retour…


	11. Dans les bouquins

Note d'auteur : Je sais, j'ai un peu de retard, mais bon, on est toujours samedi après tout ^^

Voici donc le 11ème chapitre, dans lequel Rogue et Hermione commencent un peu à se remuer...mais pas vraiment dans le sens que vous croyez! Désolée, la "romance" n'est pas pour tout de suite ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XI<strong>

_Dans les bouquins_

Ils apparurent tous deux à quelques pas de l'école, et continuèrent leur chemin à pied.

Comme le jour de leur arrivée, Agnarsson vint à leur rencontre, tout sourire.

«_ C'est pas possible, il nous épie ou quoi? _» songea Hermione, curieuse de connaître le secret du directeur pour toujours savoir à quel moment ils allaient arriver.

« Alors, votre départ est organisé? leur demanda l'homme. Non pas que je souhaite vous mettre à la porte, bien sûr! plaisant-il »

Hermione baissa la tête, et se mit à rire nerveusement face à cette situation pour le moins gênante.

« C'est-à-dire…commença-t-elle.

- Nous avons reçu des ordres du professeur McGonagall, expliqua Rogue, impassible. Cette chère Minerva nous demande de rester un peu plus longtemps ici afin de lui fournir un rapport un peu plus précis cette école. »

Face à la mine gênée d'Agnarsson, Hermione s'excusa :

« J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas…

- Non, pas du tout » répondit-il précipitamment. Peut-être trop, d'ailleurs. Hermione savait que leur histoire était bancale, et que le directeur pourrait avoir du mal à y croire. Mais si tel était le cas, il n'en laissa rien paraître et, reprenant son habituel sourire, leur dit :

« Bien sûr! Il n'y a aucun problème, vous êtes les bienvenus aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez! »

Sur ces paroles, il s'excusa et repartit en direction de son bureau, prétextant une chose urgente à terminer.

Lorsque l'homme eut disparu à l'intérieur du château, Hermione, inquiète, se tourna vers Rogue et lui demanda :

« Il a cru à notre histoire, à votre avis? »

Rogue, les yeux toujours fixés sur les lourdes portes que venait de passer le directeur, lui répondit, soucieux :

« Absolument pas. »

Après quelques instants, Hermione reprit la parole :

« Il agit bizarrement, vous ne trouvez pas? Ca pourrait être lui l'homme dont parle la prophétie…

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées, Granger… il est bien trop sympathique pour être totalement innocent. »

Sortant tous deux de la torpeur qu'il les avait assailli, ils décidèrent de rejoindre les appartements de Rogue, afin de réfléchir un peu sur les derniers évènements.

A la grande surprise d'Hermione, les appartements de son compagnon de galère étaient en tous points identiques aux siens. A la réflexion, elle se demanda pourquoi ils auraient été différents, finalement.

Ils s'installèrent sur deux fauteuils du petit salon, et restèrent silencieux un moment. La jeune femme ayant une grande difficulté à rester muette plus longtemps que nécessaire, elle brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé et demanda :

« Vous croyez qu'Agnarsson a déjà le livre?

- Premièrement, nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'Agnarsson soit l'homme dont parle la prophétie de la vieille chouette - Hermione sourit légèrement en l'entendant parler ainsi de son ancienne professeur de divination - même si cela est, à mon sens, très probable. Et deuxièmement, nous ne sommes pas sûrs n'ont plus que l'objet que nous recherchons soit un livre.

- Traduction, on ne sait rien, déclara Hermione, dépitée.

- Vous résumez assez bien la situation, termina-t-il avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un mutisme le plus total, au plus grand désespoir de la jeune femme assise en face de lui.

Renonçant à continuer la conversation dont il semblait vouloir se détourner, Hermione continua à parler seule. A voix haute.

« J'imagine que, quelque soit le responsable de ces manigances, il y a une probabilité importante pour qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé l'objet qu'il cherche. Autrement, nous aurions probablement été au courant, d'une façon ou d'une autre…qu'en pensez vous?

- Je pense que vous êtes totalement consciente du fait que vous êtes en train de parler toute seule, mais que malgré cela, vous persistez à vouloir me faire la conversation, ce qui est absolument inutile : sachez que ce que vous racontez m'ennuie au plus haut point.

- J'apprécie votre franchise professeur » sourit-elle, pas le moins du monde offensée par ses paroles. « Sachez que je commence à m'habituer à vos sarcasmes perpétuels. »

Constatant que le concerné ne bronchait pas, elle continua :

« Enfin bref…Je pense que nous devrions vérifier qu'Agnarsson ne possède aucun livre qui correspondrait à la description de Harry. Juste au cas où… »

Rogue leva enfin les yeux vers elle, puis après un moment, abdiqua :

« Très bien ! Alors, que proposez-vous?

- De commencer par chercher dans la bibliothèque… »

En croisant le regard exaspéré qu'il lui lançait, elle se justifia :

« Ca serait idiot que le livre soit là, sous notre nez - ce qui est peu probable soit dit en passant - et que nous le cherchions partout ailleurs! En plus, on a aucune piste, alors… »

Face à cet argument indiscutable du point de vue d'Hermione, il acquiesça à contre cœur. Hermione s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, et reprit son monologue, tout en fixant le plafond d'un air absent.

« Il faudra aussi penser à vérifier dans la partie de la bibliothèque qui est réservée aux professeurs…Et Agnarsson a une bibliothèque personnelle, je l'ai vue lorsque nous étions dans son bureau…il faudra vérifier là-bas aussi… »

Souhaitant couper court au soliloque insupportable de sa voisine de fauteuil, Rogue intervint soudainement :

« D'ACCORD ! Nous irons à la bibliothèque DEMAIN ! Tout ce que vous voulez mais je vous en _prie_ : taisez-vous ! » il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'un ton suppliant auquel la jeune femme n'était pas du tout habituée.

Elle fut d'ailleurs tellement surprise par le ton presque implorant de son ancien professeur qu'elle ne pu rien faire d'autre que de fermer la bouche d'étonnement.

Ce dernier en profita pour ajouter :

« Nous irons demain après-midi, quand tous les élèves seront en cours. »

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête et prit congé, bien décidée à aller prendre un peu de repos avant le lendemain et les innombrables heures de recherches qui les attendaient probablement. Elle sortit rapidement de l'appartement, songeant que leur séjour à Adhumla très certainement beaucoup plus long que prévu.

Le lendemain, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, Hermione et Rogue se retrouvèrent, comme prévu, devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Ils avaient passés une matinée semblable à celles des jours précédents, et Hermione craignait de commencer à s'ennuyer sérieusement s'ils restaient dans cette école vraiment trop longtemps.

Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque l'air de rien, jetant de nombreux coups d'œil de chaque côté pour prendre connaissance de ce lieu qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu jusqu'alors. Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle aurait dût venir visiter cette pièce bien plus tôt.

La-dite pièce était moins imposante que la bibliothèque de Poudlard qu'Hermione chérissait tant, mais semblait au premier coup d'œil tout de même très bien fournie.

Tous deux se répartirent les rayons dans lesquels ils leur faudrait chercher.

Approximativement, ils mettraient un peu moins de trois heures pour examiner tous les rayons, alors Hermione décida de ne pas traîner et se mit au travail rapidement.

Plus le temps passait, plus Hermione désespérait de trouver quoi que ce soit ce jour-là, mais elle n'abandonna pas elle s'en voudrait si le livre lui passait sous le nez.

A de nombreuses reprises, Rogue et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés à fouiller dans le même rayon. S'en suivait alors quelques répliques mordantes à l'égard de l'un ou de l'autre, puis ils reprenaient leurs recherches, parfois en se lançant mutuellement des regards noirs.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils inspectaient les derniers rayonnages, ils entendirent des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction. Rogue, grâce à l'un de ses vieux réflexe, tira Hermione par le bras et la poussa jusqu'au rayon de la section _Littérature Etrangère_. Lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit, il jeta un regard entre deux livres espacés de quelques centimètres, et vit le professeur de Magie Noire se diriger vers le fond de la bibliothèque et ouvrir une petite porte donnant sur un bureau - probablement celui du bibliothécaire.

Ils sortirent alors de leur cachette improvisée et Hermione épousseta sa jupe d'un geste énervé :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Vous vous prenez pour Superman maintenant? lui demanda une Hermione hystérique en lui hurlant presque dessus.

- Parlez moi fort, on pourrait nous entendre…et sachez qu'il aurait été suspect de nous voir traîner dans les rayons mythologiques de la bibliothèque.

- Plus suspect que de me pousser dans les bouquins à la manière d'un voleurs en fuite? Astucieux…Mais permettez-moi de douter de votre technique de sauvetage…Nous avons été aussi discret qu'un troupeau de gnous dans une cathédrale!

- Au moins, nous étions dans un rayon banal. Il vaut mieux éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce soit! Et ce _Larsen_ ne m'inspire pas confiance…

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour me pousser comme vous l'avez fait! Nous devons avoir eu l'air parfaitement ridicules… »

Ils terminèrent rapidement leur exploration de la bibliothèque avant que le professeur Larsen ne sorte du bureau dans lequel il venait de rentrer. Une fois assurés qu'aucun livre correspondant à ce qu'ils cherchaient ne se trouvait dans les rayons - que ce soit ceux accessibles aux élèves, ou ceux réservés aux professeurs - ils quittèrent précipitamment la pièce et retournèrent à leurs appartements.

Rogue, plus pessimiste que jamais, déclara sur le chemin de leurs quartiers :

« On a perdu énormément de temps, on ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche exactement ! »

Hermione tenta de relativiser :

« Il vaut mieux exploiter toutes les possibilités… »

Ils marchèrent quelques pas encore, puis Hermione reprit :

« Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vérifier dans la bibliothèque personnelle d'Agnarsson.

- Oh si peu ! ironisa Rogue. Et pourrais-je savoir ce que votre brillant esprit a prévu pour nous introduire là-bas? Car je préfère vous prévenir que ce ne sera pas aussi simple que de voler des ingrédients dans ma réserves ou vous promener dans le château en pleine nuit… »

Hermione grimaça, et fit mine de réfléchir.

« C'est un problème auquel je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à vrai dire…

- Me voilà rassuré… » conclu sarcastiquement son acolyte.


	12. L'alcôve tue lentement

Note d'auteur : Sincèrement, je suis désolée pour le jeu de mot pourris du titre du chapitre...Mais pour ma défense, il n'est pas de moi, mais de Robert Rocca (ne me demandez pas qui c'est, je serais incapable de vous réponde, et puis, Google et votre ami :))

De plus, je trouvais qu'il collait bien à l'ambiance du chapitre...

Bref je vous laisse découvrir ce douzième chapitre, et vous dit à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XII<strong>

_L'alcôve tue lentement_

_(Robert Rocca)_

Trois jours plus tard, en ce début de week-end, Hermione et Rogue se retrouvèrent donc, cachés dans une sombre petite alcôve dissimulée derrière une statue, à attendre le retour du directeur dans son bureau. La taille plus que réduite de leur repaire de fortune, ainsi que le risque élevé de se faire surprendre ne rendait pas le caractère de Rogue meilleur que d'habitude. Toutes les cinq minutes, il s'obstinait à vouloir persuader Hermione de renoncer à cette idée ridicule d'espionner Agnarsson pour apprendre le mot de passe de son bureau.

« Je persiste à croire que cette idée est complètement insensée…

- Quant à moi, je crois plutôt que vous avez la trouille…répliqua la jeune femme du tac-au-tac. »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour encaisser cette réplique cinglante, qu'il aurait lui-même pu lui lancer…

« Et que ferons nous si quelqu'un nous trouve ici? On prétend qu'on joue au cartes peut-être? Remarquez, nous n'avons même pas de jeu de cartes, notre couverture tombe à l'eau… »

Hermione lui jeta un regard agacé, remontant son index le long de sa bouche, lui intima silencieusement de se taire. Des bruits de pas semblaient venir dans leur direction. Ne pouvant sortir de leur cachette pour regarder de qui il s'agissait, ils retinrent leur respiration, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Après quelques instants, les pas se firent moins sonores, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. L'inconnu devait avoir disparu au détour d'un quelconque couloir.

Une fois certaine qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien pour le moment, Hermione décida de jouer un peu avec les nerfs de son professeurs, un peu à fleur de peau ces temps-ci :

« Pour répondre à votre question, au cas où nous nous ferions surprendre tous les deux dans ce recoin sombre, nous n'aurons qu'à prétendre nous cacher pour nous bécoter hors des regards indiscrets…

- Je vous demande _PARDON _? s'offusqua Rogue devant la familiarité de son ancienne élève.

- Oh, rassurez-vous, je vous taquinais ! plaisanta Hermione. Sachez que cette perspective me déplait tout autant qu'à vous… »

Vexé de s'être fait avoir de cette façon, Rogue se renfrogna et se promit intérieurement de se venger un jour ou l'autre.

Une fois remise de sa plaisanterie, Hermione tendit l'oreille de nouveau, afin de prévenir l'arrivé éventuelle d'Agnarsson ou de l'un de ses professeur. De nouveaux bruits de pas ne tardèrent pas à résonner dans le long couloir, et cette fois-ci, leur propriétaire ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé devant le mur cachant la porte du bureau directorial. Hermione, collée le plus possible contre le mur de l'alcôve afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, distingua cette silhouette comme étant celle du directeur.

Il s'approcha au plus près du pan de mur, tournant ainsi le dos à Hermione et Rogue, qui en profitèrent pour l'observer le plus discrètement possible, passant légèrement la tête hors de l'alcôve. Ils purent ainsi constater que pour ouvrir la porte, il fallait au directeur, non seulement prononcer un mot de passe incompréhensible dans ce qui semblait être du danois, mais en plus il accompagnait ses paroles d'un nombres incalculables de gestes de la main dans le vide, en face du mur. Hermione tourna rapidement la tête vers son acolyte alors que la porte apparaissait et qu'Agnarsson s'engouffrait dans la pièce, et lui fit part silencieusement de son incompréhension. D'un léger hochement de la tête, il lui fit comprendre qu'il maîtrisait la situation, chose qu'elle eu du mal à s'imaginer.

Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que le directeur ne ressortirait pas immédiatement, ils sortirent de leur cachette. Dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire repérer, ils marchèrent rapidement en direction de leurs appartement. Une fois suffisamment éloignés du couloir pour ne pas être accusé d'attitude suspecte par quiconque les croiserait, ils ralentirent leur allure, et Hermione se demanda comment Agnarsson pouvait retenir de telles gesticulations, et surtout, comment _eux_ feraient pour les reproduire. Rogue, moins soucieux, lui fit part de la manière dont il comptait s'y prendre :

« Je connais ce genre de vieux sortilège. Ca ne sera pas simple, mais je pourrai reproduire ce qu'il a fait.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez _aussi_ retenu le baragouinage qui lui sert de mot de passe?

- Oui. Je devrai pouvoir le répéter sans trop de problèmes. Mais il nous faudra être prudent. La porte pourrait être protégée des visiteurs inopportuns.

- Quand pourrons nous agir? s'enquit Hermione. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps il a l'habitude de passer dans son bureau… »

Rogue réfléchit quelques secondes, puis reprit :

- Le mieux sera pendant le dîner…

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit venait de tomber sur le château et que tous ses habitants se rendaient au dîner, Hermione et Rogue se tenaient devant le bureau du directeur, que ce dernier venait de quitter.

« Qu'avez-vous prétexté pour justifier notre absence au dîner de ce soir? lui demanda Rogue alors qu'il observait rigoureusement chaque centimètre carré du mur se tenant devant lui.

- J'ai dit à Mrs Grahn, que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque, que nous avions besoin de nous retrouvez un peu seuls, pour discuter de notre voyage ici. La connaissant, elle se sera empressée de le raconter à tout le monde à table…

- Excuse ridicule, si vous voulez mon avis. Comment se fait-il qu'elle vous ai cru?

- Je me le demande encore moi-même…Mais l'important est que ça ai marché. »

Après ces quelques paroles, Rogue s'approcha un peu plus de la porte, et se concentrant au maximum - ce qui se caractérisait par la ride qui se formait entre le froncement de ses deux sourcils - il répéta les gestes et les paroles qu'avait effectué Agnarsson le matin même. Retenant tout deux leur respiration, ils attendirent, soit que la porte s'ouvre, soit qu'elle les exécute sur place grâce à un quelconque sortilège de défense très puissant. Heureusement pour eux, après un nombre incalculable de cliquetis de verrous, la porte s'ouvrit, et Hermione laissa s'échapper de sa bouche un long et bruyant soupir de soulagement. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans le bureau, et se dirigèrent directement dans la bibliothèque qu'Hermione avait remarquée lors de leur première visite. Elle était située au fond du bureau, dans une pièce à part, et était séparée du reste du bureau par une petite arche en bois. On y accédait par trois petites marches.

Par chance, la bibliothèque était beaucoup plus petite que celle des élèves, et ne comportait en tout et pour tout que quatre étagères : deux à droite, et deux à gauche. Hermione s'en réjouit : son inspection serait plus rapide. Alors que Rogue s'avançait vers le fond de la pièce, Hermione commença à regarder les titres des volumes des étagères près de la sortie, afin de vérifier qu'Agnarsson ne revenait pas à l'improviste.

Les œuvres qui s'offraient aux yeux d'Hermione étaient toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres. Que ce soit par leurs thèmes, leurs auteurs, ou encore leurs tailles ou leurs couleurs, les livres ne semblaient classés en aucune façon. Il régnait là un désordre indescriptible, et inadmissible du point de vue d'Hermione, pour un directeur.

Alors que la jeune femme essayait de déchiffrer le titre d'un ouvrage qui semblait traiter d'astrologie, elle ne vit pas que Rogue avait terminé l'examen des deux étagères qu'ils s'était attribué, et qu'il entamait désormais celui de son propre secteur. Bien évidemment, aucun d'eux ne vit qu'ils avançaient, le nez plongé dans les livres, dans la même direction. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : le pied du professeur de potion vint se camper violemment sur celui de son ancienne élève, qui, en réponse, poussa un hurlement de douleur.

« AIE! Mais ça fait _mal_ ! Pouvez pas regarder où vous mettez votre pied? » s'indigna-t-elle en frottant énergiquement son membre endolori dans l'espoir de voir la douleur s'envoler. En vain.

« Je pourrai vous retourner le reproche ! Et puis, mesurez votre volume sonore, si quelqu'un nous surprenait ici… »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase que les cliquetis familiers de la porte se firent entendre, annonçant l'arrivée imminente d'un invité imprévu dans le bureau.

« Oh non ! Le dîner doit être fini ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Avec votre manie de lire chaque livre que vous tenez entre les mains, pas étonnant que nous ayons perdu du temps ! » lui lança son acolyte d'un ton mauvais.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de lui lancer un regard noir, Rogue la tira parle bras, la poussant derrière un rideau qu'il venait de repérer. Par chance, ce rideau dissimulait en réalité une nouvelle alcôve.

« _Décidément, ici les recoin cachés apparaissent dès qu'on en a besoin…_» pensa ironiquement la jeune femme après que l'homme l'y ai poussé sans ménagement avant de la rejoindre à son tour. Ils étaient maintenant complètement serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans l'incapacité totale de bouger, ou même de respirer convenablement.

Au même instant, Agnarsson pénétrait dans son bureau. Ses pas étaient accompagnés de ceux, lourds et lents de quelqu'un qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à identifier.

« Alors, où en êtes-vous dans les recherches? demanda Agnarsson d'une voix dénuée de la jovialité qu'ils lui connaissaient.

- On avance doucement. On devrait l'avoir trouvé dans les prochaines semaines » lui répondit une voix d'homme qui leur était inconnue.

Ils entendirent Agnarsson remuer quelques feuilles de papier non loin d'eux, et ils devinèrent qu'il était devant son bureau.

A ce moment, Hermione reçu une nouvelle fois le pied de Rogue sur le sien, et retenant un nouveau cri de douleur, elle lui colla violemment son coude dans les côtes. Rogue, n'ayant pas vu le coup venir, lâcha un léger couinement tout en portant tant bien que mal, sa main à son estomac. Le bruit froissement de papier se stoppa soudainement. Hermione crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Agnarsson les avait entendu, et il allait les tuer sur place pour l'avoir espionné. Ils se figèrent, supportant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs douleurs respectives.

« Hum…reprit finalement Agnarsson. Je l'ai probablement laissé dans le salon des professeurs. Venez avec moi, Petersen, il y a encore une petite chose dont j'aimerai vous entretenir. »

Hermione et Rogue les entendirent se diriger vers la porte, l'ouvrir, et sortir dans le couloir. Une fois qu'ils eurent refermé la porte derrière eux, ils soupirèrent de soulagement, et Hermione tenta la première de s'extirper de leur abri, opération qui se révéla infructueuse. Ils étaient tellement serrés dans cet espace restreint qu'ils étaient maintenant bloqués. Rogue prit alors les choses en main, et utilisa toute la force qu'il possédait dans l'espoir de se décoller de la gryffondor. Il lui fallut du temps, mais il réussit finalement à se dégager.

Malheureusement, il ne put se prévenir de la loi de la gravité, et dans un élan de survie, se raccrocha à la première chose qui arriva à sa main : la manche du pull d'Hermione.

Entraînant la jeune femme dans sa chute, il se retrouva allongé au sol, à moitié inconscient, et se demandant quelle pouvait bien être la chose informe qui venait de s'abattre sur son estomac meurtri. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec celle qui lui tenait compagnie depuis trois semaines.

Lorsqu'elle avait senti Rogue s'accrocher à elle pour empêcher sa chute, Hermione avait instinctivement fermé les yeux, priant pour que ce qui était en train d'arriver ne soit qu'un rêve. Malheureusement, cela n'en était pas un, et le jeune femme se retrouva en un rien de temps allongée de tout son long sur le ventre de son ancien professeur de potion. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils se fixèrent quelques millièmes de secondes. La jeune femme ne put cependant déchiffrer ce qu'exprimaient les yeux sombres de Rogue à cet instant. Et avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de totalement reprendre ses esprits, l'homme la prit brusquement par les hanches d'une poigne forte, et, la soulevant, la poussa littéralement à terre, sans ménagement. Devant une réaction aussi peu cordiale, Hermione s'indigna, et alors qu'il se relevait prestement, elle lui dit :

« Vous pourriez faire attention, non? »

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il l'aide à se relever, elle se remit rapidement sur ses pieds pour lui faire face.

« C'est _vous_ qui m'êtes tombé dessus, je n'y peut rien si vous ne savez pas tenir sur vos pieds ! »

Il lui tourna alors le dos, et se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione, toujours aussi fâchée, ne put retenir ses mots : « Quelle mauvaise foi ! ».

Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, et elle courut à sa suite afin de quitter le plus vite possible ce bureau.

« Dépêchons-nous, Agnarsson peut revenir d'une minute à l'autre. » lui intima-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce.

L'heure du dîner devait probablement être déjà passée, mais l'estomac d'Hermione décida de se manifester pour rappeler à sa propriétaire qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs heures. Elle espéra pouvoir trouver dans son appartement quelque placard cachant de la nourriture, ou bien pouvoir faire appel à un elfe de maison bienveillant qui pourrait lui faire apporter quelque chose. Rogue fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et lui fit part de ses conclusions quant à leur recherches :

« Nous pouvons maintenant conclure deux choses après cette séance d'espionnage improvisée : soit Agnarsson, s'il le recherche, n'a définitivement pas trouvé ce livre, soit Trelawney a, une fois de plus, abusé quelque peu du xérès. »

Hermione sourit à l'évocation du professeur que tous deux appréciaient le moins à Poudlard.

Elle se reprit, et continua, dépitée :

« Nous avons fait tout cela pour rien…

- Non. Au moins nous savons qu'Agnarsson recherche bel et bien quelque chose. Reste à savoir si c'est le livre dont nous a parlé Minerva… Et par pitié, arrêtez avec ce bruit insupportable ! »

Hermione rougit, posant ses deux mains à plat sur son ventre, puis s'excusa à voix basse. Après un moment, elle reprit :

« Enfin, nous sommes presque sûrs que, pour le moment, nous ne courons aucun risque… »

Rogue la regarda un instant avant de répondre :

« Oui, _presque_ sûrs… »


	13. Le calme avant la tempête

Note d'auteur : Voilà le 13ème chapitre. Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire cette semaine, excepté que je vous remercie encore pour les reviews, et que j'espère que vous ne me tuerez pas trop à la fin...

Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XIII<strong>

_Le calme avant la tempête_

Près de deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Rogue et Hermione à Adhumla, et comme presque tous les matins depuis ces deux semaines, Hermione se réveilla avec un sentiment de malaise au fond d'elle-même. Ce sentiment ne la quittait qu'une fois arrivée au petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'elle retrouvait Rogue et le sentiment de sécurité qu'il lui apportait.

C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle bénissait McGonagall de ne pas l'avoir envoyée seule effectuer cette mission, même si elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer de vive voix à la directrice. Ni même à Rogue, d'ailleurs.

Une fois certaine d'être totalement sortie de son sommeil, la jeune s'extirpa difficilement de ses draps, dans lesquels elle s'était emmêlée d'une manière des plus incongrue. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir mené un combat de lutte contre Hagrid dans ses rêves, cette nuit…

Elle répéta alors les mêmes gestes qu'elle effectuait chaque matin depuis plusieurs jours : se rendre dans la salle de bain, s'observer dans le miroir, se désoler du reflet misérable que renvoyait ce même miroir, et attaquer sa toilette dans un état de totale léthargie.

Elle descendit ensuite les trois étages qui la séparaient de la salle à manger, d'une démarche que l'on pourrait presque apparenter à celle d'un zombie.

Comme à son habitude, elle prit place face à Rogue qui, après l'avoir saluée _cordialement_ se mura derrière son mutisme matinal - qui durait jusque peu avant midi.

A peine Hermione venait-elle de commencer à manger un peu qu'Annali Grahn, professeur de Mythologie de son état, vint prendre place à ses côtés. La sorcière lui adressa un grand sourire, qui devait probablement signifier un « Bonjour », et décida d'engager la conversation :

« J'espère que vous avez bien dormi Miss Granger ! En descendant, j'étais justement en train de me dire que nous n'avions pas eu le temps de discuter toutes les deux , vous sembliez avoir tellement de travail que je n'osais pas vous déranger! J'ai bien essayer de faire la conversation à votre compagnon, mais il se borne à me regarder avec ses deux gros yeux et à m'ignorer royalement ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration une seule fois.

Le principal intéressé leva la tête une seconde de son assiette, avant de jeter vers Hermione un regard criant de détresse. Il se concentra alors de nouveau sur ce qu'il mangeait, priant pour que sa voisine de table lui fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toutes.

Cette dernière se tourna alors de nouveau vers Hermione :

« Enfin, peu importe ! Vous savez, c'est agréable de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un le matin ! » Elle ajouta, plus bas :

« Les autres professeurs ne sont pas très bavards en vérité ! »

Hermione leva la tête et constata qu'en effet, les autres personnes assises autour de cette table ne semblait pas disposées à supporter le long discours que venait de lui servir Annali. Certains semblaient avoir entendu la critique de leur collègue, et levèrent vers elle un regard noir qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

« Oh ! Mais il est presque huit heures ! Pardonnez-moi, mais il faut que j'aille prépare ma classe ! Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous. Passez une bonne journée Miss Hermione ! »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la table d'un pas qui se voulait léger et sautillant. En la regardant s'éloigner, Hermione songea que la sorcière avait une drôle de définition du verbe « converser ». Elle n'avait pu placer un seul mot dans le monologue qu'elle venait de lui sortir.

Malgré cela, la jeune femme admit que cette dernière était fort sympathique - bien qu'un peu bavarde. Elle lui faisait, en tout cas, bien meilleure impression que les autres professeurs aux mines renfrognées.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle remarqua que Rogne la regardait fixement, un léger sourire en coin apparaissant sur ses lèvres minces.

« Quoi? » lui demanda Hermione, agacée. Visiblement, il se moquait d'elle.

« Non, rien… » fut sa seule réponse. Cependant, son rictus moqueur ne quitta que partiellement son visage.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant tant d'enfantillage, Hermione se leva et quitta la salle à manger, suivie rapidement de Rogue. Afin de conserver leur couverture aux yeux d'Agnarsson et des professeurs, ils continuaient à se rendre en cours, et si cela avait paru amusant à Hermione les premiers jours, elle commençait maintenant à s'ennuyer un peu.

Sur le chemin du cours d'Astrologie, une masse sombre appuyée contre le mur attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Un regard vers Rogue lui fit comprendre qu'il l'avait remarqué aussi. En s'approchant, ils virent que cette masse était en réalité un homme grand et lourd, appuyé négligemment sur le mur de pierre. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant, Hermione constata que de nombreuses cicatrices balayaient le visage de l'homme, le rendant un peu plus effrayant encore. Ils ne les quitta pas du regard avant qu'ils ne tournent à l'angle d'un couloir, échappant ainsi à ses yeux scrutateurs.

Remarquant le trouble d'Hermione, Rogue décida de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, et relança la conversation :

« Alors, vous vous faîtes _enfin_ une amie de sexe féminin? »

Il avait donné à sa voix le plus de sérieux possible, mais sa réplique suintait l'ironie…

Hermione ne répondit pas, laissant contre son grès apparaître sur ses lèvres un léger sourire, reconnaissante envers Rogue de vouloir lui remonter le moral - à sa manière.

Après le déjeuner, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque afin de lire un peu. Elle n'était installée que depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'elle vit Annali s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. La jeune femme sut que sa séance de lecture touchait à sa fin. Elle referma son livre, prête à écouter de nouveau la nouvelle arrivante lui déblatérer des choses plus ou moins intéressantes.

Sa _nouvelle amie _vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle ne semblait pas aussi joyeuse que le matin même. Au contraire, la sorcière semblait inquiète. Lorsqu'Hermione lui demanda si tout allait bien, la femme lui répondit lugubrement :

« Oh, Miss Hermione ! Je suis contrariée vous savez ! J'ose à peine vous racontez…mais je suis persuadée que vous n'en parlerez à personne, n'est-ce pas? »

Curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait mettre la sorcière dans un tel état, elle acquiesça.

« Voyez-vous, j'étais dans le salon des professeurs, après le repas. J'étais seule à l'écart, quand j'ai entendu derrière moi deux homme parler : les professeurs Agnarsson et Larsen. Je n'avais personne avec qui discuter, alors je l'ai écouté…je sais que c'est mal ! Mais je m'ennuyait tellement… »

A l'annonce du nom d'Agnarsson, Hermione s'était relevée brusquement sur sa chaise, désormais totalement attentive à ce que lui racontait Annali.

« …parlaient très doucement, je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'ils se disaient, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils recherchaient tous les deux un livre…un livre assez effrayant si vous voulez mon avis…contenant des formules très anciennes…Je crois que ce livre concernait l'ordre des mondes, et je crois bien que le directeur veut s'attaquer aux autres créatures…les moldus comme les autres. Si vous voulez mon avis, on ne doit pas toucher à ces choses là… »

Hermione, d'un signe de tête, lui intima de continuer.

« Elmer avait l'air très inquiet, ce n'est pas du tout son genre…Je crois que lui et le professeur Larsen tente de toucher à des choses qui ne les concernent pas…des choses qui devraient rester cachées… »

Annali tremblait presque désormais, déboussolée par la découverte qu'elle venait de faire.

Hermione tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle-même perturbée de voir ainsi ses craintes confirmées :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Annali, peut-être avez-vous mal entendu…

- NON ! Je suis sûre et certaine de ce que j'ai entendu…Le professeur Agnarsson veut faire des expériences avec l'ordre mythologique des mondes… »

Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Hermione s'étonna de la vitesse à laquelle cette femme passait d'une émotion à une autre.

« Annali, rentrez dans votre chambre, je vais voir ce que je peut faire… »

La femme acquiesça, lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant, puis se leva et marcha rapidement vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, Hermione sortit de la pièce à son tour et courut dans le couloir dans l'espoir de trouver Rogue. Lui seul saurait quoi faire. Après tout, il était là pour ça…

Elle n'eut pas à le chercher bien longtemps. Il marchait d'un pas ferme à travers le couloir menant à la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle apparut brusquement devant lui, lui agrippant violement le bras afin qu'il s'arrête. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur alors qu'elle lui disait d'une voix basse, mais ferme :

« Il faut que je vous parle. Maintenant. »

La jeune femme semblait inquiète. Cela devait être grave.

« C'est urgent?

- Oui. »

Il lui proposa de monter dans ses appartements afin d'être seuls. Dans la précipitation, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'une masse sombre, appuyée contre le mur, les suivait du regard.

Rogue ouvrit brutalement la porte de ses quartiers, et invita la jeune femme qui trottinait péniblement derrière lui à s'installer sur l'un des fauteuil. Elle obtempéra, et il prit place face à elle, lui demandant enfin :

« Alors? Que s'est-il passé pour que vous me sautiez dessus en plein couloir?

- Et bien, c'est à propose d'Annali…

- Le professeur Grahn? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Elle a surpris une conversation entre Agnarsson et ce Larsen, et je crains que ce que nous pensions ne soit fondé… »

Elle lui raconta alors en détail la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec la sorcière quelques minutes auparavant, le visage de Rogue se décomposant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander quelque chose, un cognement sourd se fit entendre au niveau de la porte donnant sur le couloir. Tous deux se retournèrent brusquement vers la source du bruit. Rogue posa son index sur ses lèvres, indiquant à Hermione de ne faire aucun bruit. Alors, tel l'ancien espion qu'il était, il se leva sans bruit et s'approcha furtivement de la porte, et sans prévenir, l'ouvrit brusquement, pensa prendre en flagrant délit un élève un peu trop curieux.

Mais le couloir était vide. Rogue fronça le nez, sceptique, mais referma tout de même la porte derrière lui, et revint s'assoir face à Hermione.

« Au moins, reprit-il, nous sommes certains qu'Agnarsson a un rapport avec cette prophétie… »

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. La jeune femme marchait d'un pas rapide, afin de regagner le plus vite possible ses appartements. La journée avait été éprouvante…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'ombre mouvante qui la suivait depuis plusieurs mètres maintenant.

Soudain, elle se sentit happée en arrière, un bras lui enserrant le coup, l'autre s'approchant d'elle dangereusement.

Une lame scintilla à la lumière de la lune qui se répandait dans le couloir depuis l'une des fenêtre.

Elle parcourut un long chemin de part et d'autre de sa gorge, répandant derrière elle un mince filet de liquide vermeil qui s'écoula le long de son thorax, jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe à terre, et c'est fini.


	14. Un meurtre pas vraiment parfait

Note d'auteur:En ce merveilleux jour du 13 juillet (sortie de l'ultime aventure de Harry Potter au cinéma), j'ai décidé de vous poster un chapitre surprise, pour fêter cet évènement.

Pour vous raconter un peu ma vie, j'ai été à l'avant première près de chez moi hier soir (si si, c'est intéressant ce que je vais dire) et je ne dois vous dire qu'une chose : courez voir le film ! Il est tout simplement génial Sans trop vous spoiler, les scènes avec Rogue sont justes absolument chialantes !

Je voulais aussi vous dire que je part en vacances à la fin du mois (je vous jure, ça à un rapport avec l'histoire), et je ne pourrais pas poster pendant trois semaines. Je pourrais ainsi avancer sereinement dans l'écriture, mais je voulais juste vous prévenir un peu avant. Je posterais sûrement deux chapitre avant de partir...

Voilà, j'arrête de vous enquiquiner avec ma vie (dont tout le monde se fout, j'en suis consciente) de grosse fan en manque (je retourne le voir demain \o/) et je vous dis à samedi (oui, pour ceux qui se demanderaient, je posterai samedi :) )

Bonne lecture, et désolée pour ce long pavé inutile !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XIV<strong>

_Un meurtre (pas) vraiment parfait_

Il courait à travers les innombrables couloirs de l'école, si vite, jusqu'à en, perdre haleine. Il ignorait les regards déconcertés d'élèves se retournant sur son passage, et se moquait de ce que tous pouvait penser de lui à cet instant. « _Faîtes que ce ne soit pas elle _» priait-il intérieurement.

Ce matin là, à la table du petit déjeuner, elle n'était pas apparu. Etonnant, puisqu'elle était rarement en retard en ce qui concernait ce premier repas de la journée - le plus important, selon elle. Mais il ne s'était pas inquiété plus que nécessaire.

Au fur et à mesure que les professeurs arrivaient, des chuchotements commençaient à se faire entendre à table. Il décida de tendre l'oreille, afin de comprendre ce que racontait sa voisine à un autre professeur.

« Oui, c'est Freya qui me l'a dit…apparemment, Larsen aurait retrouvé son corps ce matin en sortant de ses appartements.

- Et personne n'a rien entendu cette nuit? » l'interrogea son compagnon de table. Leurs deux noms échappaient, pour le moment, totalement à Severus.

« Non, c'est étrange, je te l'admet…

- Ah…pauvre fille. » conclu l'homme.

Un mauvais pressentiment pris soudainement possession de Severus. La veille, il avait laissé Hermione repartir seule dans ses appartements. Même s'ils étaient en face des siens, comment être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas été faire un tour aux cuisines ou dieu sait où…

Il se leva si brutalement qu'il renversa sa chaise, s'attirant les foudres des personnes présentes. Ne prenant pas la peine de la ramasser, il marcha rapidement vers la sortie, et se mit à courir une fois la porte traversée. Si le corps découvert était celui d'Hermione, il s'en voudrait probablement pour le restant de ses jours. Ne sachant trop que faire, il prit la direction des appartements de la jeune femme afin de vérifier qu'elle y était bel et bien.

Il n'avait probablement jamais couru si vite depuis bien longtemps, mais il ne s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle qu'une fois arrivé devant la porte. Il cogna dessus trois fois, de toutes ses forces, espérant que la jeune femme viendrait lui ouvrir sans tarder.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus il se sentait mal, se préparant mentalement au pire. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

Hermione ouvrit vivement la porte de ses appartements, se demandant qui pouvait bien la déranger à cette heure aussi matinale. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit, sur le pas de la porte, un Rogue tenant à peine debout, et les yeux exorbités, comme s'il avait vu un revenant. Mais après tout, à Poudlard, il devait certainement en rencontrer tous les jours…

Alors qu'il ne disait rien, se contentant de la regarder, la bouche entre-ouverte tel un automate, elle lui demanda :

« Professeur Rogue? Est-ce que tout va bien? »

Sortant de sa torpeur, il lui répondit dans un soupir de soulagement :

« Merlin soit loué, ce n'est pas vous… »

Il s'appuya alors contre le chambranle de porte, une main sur son front, comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui _quoi_? Expliquez-vous? Que s'est-il passé? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

Rogue sembla soudain se réveiller complètement, et lui ordonna alors :

« Venez, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre…

- De temps à perdre pour quoi? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il lui attrapait le poignet, la tirant dans le couloir. Heureusement, elle était habillée…

Il la conduisait à travers le dédales de couloirs du troisième étage, tout en lui expliquant :

« Quelqu'un a été agressé cette nuit…j'ai d'abord cru que c'était vous, vous n'apparaissiez pas au petit-déjeuner…

- Peut-être parce qu'on est samedi? ironisa-t-elle.

Alors qu'Hermione se démenait pour tenir la vitesse de son acolyte, elle aperçu au loin un attroupement de personnes, et sut qu'ils étaient arrivés. La nouvelle avait du se répandre rapidement.

Ils se glissèrent tant bien que mal parmi les élèves que tentaient d'éloigner leurs professeurs sans grand succès.

La jeune femme eu le temps d'entrevoir un pied gisant au sol avant que Larsen ne se poste devant eux, leur interdisant le passage.

« Je suis désolé, vous ne pouvez pas passer. Ce qui se passe ici ne vous concerne pas.

- Nous avons été envoyés ici dans le but d'évaluer le niveau de cette école, alors, je crois qu'au contraire, ce qui se passe ici nous concerne entièrement » s'énerva Rogue.

Larsen tourna la tête vers le professeur Agnarsson, qui se tenait non loin de là. Celui-ci, qui avait entendu leur conversation, acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la mine basse.

Ils s'approchèrent alors de la malheureuse victime. Hermione ne pu retenir un léger cri de surprise en reconnaissant le visage blanc de sa récente amie : Annali Grahn. Un haut le cœur l'a prit en découvrant la manière dont la sorcière avait été exécutée. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard des marques qu'avait laissé le couteau, gisant près du corps, sur le cou de son amie, si bien que Rogue, la prenant doucement part les épaules, l'écarta rapidement de l'horrible scène s'étalant sous ses yeux.

Reprenant peu à peu pied, elle observa la manière malsaine dont les élèves tentaient d'apercevoir quelque chose de la scène. Elle en eu envie de vomir. Et de pleurer.

Ils s'éloignèrent bien vite du troupeau d'élèves et de professeurs, et rejoignirent Agnarsson, qui s'était un peu écarté, lui aussi.

« Quel malheur…murmura-t-il, Mrs Grahn était une femme si sympathique… »

Il semblait réellement affecté par le drame…

« Que s'est-il passé exactement? lui demanda Rogue.

- Et bien, il semblerait que Mrs Grahn ai décidé de mettre fin à ses jours…cela semble évident pourtant.

- Juste devant ses appartements? rétorqua Rogue, sceptique.

- Et bien, Annali m'avait paru quelque peu perturbée ces derniers temps, cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose…

- Il n'y aura donc aucune enquête? le coupa Hermione en intervenant pour la première fois.

- Une enquête? s'exclama le directeur. Pourquoi en aurions-nous besoin? Les causes de la mort sont on ne peut plus claires! Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai un tas de choses à régler… »

Il les laissa alors tous les deux et partit en direction de son bureau. Pendant ce temps, les professeurs avaient réussi à éloigner tous les élèves et à les renvoyer dans leurs dortoirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Un sortilège de protection fut jeté autour du cadavre, sur un périmètre important, pour éviter la visite de curieux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enlevé.

« Je suis sûres que le couteau ne porte même pas les empruntes d'Annali, j'en mettrai ma main à couper…s'indigna Hermione. J'ai vu assez de séries policière dans ma vie pour être certaine qu'elle ne s'est en aucun cas suicidée… »

Rogue la regarda avec de grands yeux, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Après tout, il avait tiré la même conclusion que la jeune femme : Mrs Grahn ne s'était pas suicidée.

Le soir venu, tous deux se retrouvèrent dans les appartements de Rogue, afin de faire le point sur les évènements de la journée. Ils sirotaient tous deux en silence du thé, apporté par un elfe de maison.

Aucun d'eux ne dit mot, se contentant de fixer le contenu de leurs tasses respectives distraitement. Hermione était trop bouleversée pour parler, et Rogue respectait son silence en ne l'ennuyant pas. Régulièrement, les yeux de la jeune femme se remplissaient de larmes au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Elle les laissait alors couler en silence le long de ses joues pâles, espérant que l'homme à ses côtés ne les remarquerait pas. Mais chaque fois, il la voyait pleurer, et chaque fois, il faisait comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

Au bout d'un moment, Rogue brisant le silence d'une réflexion à voix haute :

« Je me demande bien pourquoi quelqu'un voulait tuer Mrs Grahn… »

Hermione leva ses yeux rougis vers lui, mais ne répondit rien…

« C'est vrai, continua-t-il, elle n'était en rien dangereuse, si l'on écarte le fait qu'elle parlait toujours beaucoup trop… »

Soudain, une lueur de compréhension sembla prendre part d'Hermione, et elle se redressa brusquement sur son fauteuil.

« C'est cela ! s'écria-t-elle en reniflant un peu. Vous avez raison, elle parlait beaucoup trop ! »

Rogue, ne comprenant pas où elle venait en venir, lui demanda d'être plus explicite :

« Je vous demande pardon? Vous voulez dire qu'on a tué Mrs Grahn parce qu'elle été bavarde? Excusez-moi, mais je crains que cette explication ne tienne pas vraiment la route…

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que lorsque je suis venue vous raconter ce qu'elle avait entendue dans le salon des professeurs, quelqu'un derrière la porte nous a probablement entendu et à tout rapporté au directeur…Voilà pourquoi ils l'ont tué, parce qu'elle nous a dit des choses que nous n'aurions pas dû savoir ! »

Rogue s'emporta alors :

« Et bien évidemment, vous n'avez jamais pensé qu'il aurait mieux valu jeter un sort pour insonoriser la pièce ! »

Hermione s'empourpra, mais lui rappela à son tour :

« Vous non plus n'avez pas pensé à en poser un ! Et vous êtes un ancien espion je vous rappelle ! Plutôt stupide non? »

Rogue ne broncha pas. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis reprit :

« En tout cas, celui qui nous a écouté était très rapide…Probablement un professionnel.

- Oui…Et je trouve qu'ils se passent des choses étranges dans cette école, je comprend pourquoi McGonagall était inquiète… »

Rogue hocha la tête, et tous deux se replongèrent dans leurs pensées amères.

La journée du dimanche ne fut pas différente de celle de la veille. Rogue avait passé l'après-midi entier dans son salon, à lire les différents livre qu'il avait pris dans ses bagages.

Hermione était partie à la bibliothèque quelques heures auparavant, et n'était toujours pas revenue. Après les évènements passés, Severus, un peu inquiet il faut l'avouer, ne l'avait laissée partir qu'en lui promettant de faire attention à elle dans les couloirs, et il surveillait désormais l'heure en jetant régulièrement de nombreux coups d'œil à l'horloge accrochée sur un mur au fond de la pièce.

Alors qu'il se disait qu'elle était trop longue, et qu'il se préparait mentalement à aller la chercher, la porte qui donnait sur le couloir s'ouvrit brutalement et laissa apparaître, telle une furie, une Hermione essoufflée et décoiffée, un livre imposant coincé sous son bras.

Souhaitant ne pas lui montrer qu'il s'était inquiété, il lui demanda sèchement :

« Bon sang ! Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Désolée » lui répondit-elle, en réalité pas le moins désolée du monde.

Sans attendre qu'il l'invite à s'assoir, elle prit place sur le fauteuil en face de lui, et le rapprocha, de sorte qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop proches au goût de Rogue…

Elle jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce avant de lui expliquer la raison de son entrée fracassante :

« Voilà, je traînait à la bibliothèque quand…

- Ca je le savais déjà, la coupa-t-il, venez-en au fait !

- Oui, j'y viens ! Voilà, j'ai trouvé ce livre, et… »

La jeune femme scruta la pièce entière à la recherche d'une table. Malheureusement, aucune ne semblait faire partie du mobilier de des appartements du professeur. Elle se résigna alors à s'agenouiller à même le sol, posant le très lourd livre par terre. Elle l'ouvrit alors à la page qui l'intéressait.

« Quelqu'un l'avait probablement emprunté la dernière fois.

- Et de quoi parle-t-il?

- Exactement de ce dont m'a parlé - elle déglutit péniblement - Annali. L'ordre des mondes, la domination des espèces, et même le livre que recherche Agnarsson ! »

Rogue, plus intéressé qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer, se résolu à s'agenouiller aux côtés de la jeune femme, et à lire rapidement la page ouverte de l'ouvrage par-dessus son épaule.

« Merveilleux. Et ce livre dit-il où on peut le trouver?

- Bien évidemment que non. Personne ne sait où il se trouve. En revanche, on sait maintenant que cet objet n'est pas vraiment un livre, mais plutôt un recueil de parchemins réunissant des formules magiques mythologiques… »

Rogue la regarda un instant dans les yeux, puis reprit la parole :

« La dernière chose qu'il nous faut savoir, c'est si Agnarsson est près de trouver ces formules, ou pas… »

Hermione hocha la tête, et referma l'épais volume. L'homme reprit :

« C'est pourquoi, avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, nous devons le surveiller encore un peu… »


	15. Urgence

Note d'auteur :Voilà le 15ème chapitre, un peu court, mais tout de même assez important pour la suite ^^

J'ai pas trop le temps de vous raconter ma vie cette fois-ci (si j'en entend un seul dir "ouf", je poste plus...) donc juste comme d'habitude : merci aux lecteurs et reviewers, et Bonne lecture !

A la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XV<strong>

_Urgence_

Le soir même, au dîner, Hermione et Rogue se firent les plus discrets possibles. Quoi que préparaient Agnarsson et sa clique, il valait mieux pour eux ne pas se faire remarquer afin de pouvoir surveiller tout ce petit monde le plus longtemps possible. C'est pourquoi il passèrent la totalité du repas sans décrocher un seul mot, se lançant parfois des regards lorsqu'ils apercevaient Agnarsson, assit au bout de la table, discuter à voix basse à Larsen, situé à ses côtés.

A la fin du repas, comme presque chaque soir, ils suivirent les professeurs dans leur salon, cette fois avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme qu'à l'ordinaire, car souhaitant garder un œil sur le directeur.

Malheureusement, il resta installé au fond de la pièce, près de la cheminée, à échanger avec Larsen des paroles inintelligibles.

Ils burent donc lentement leur thé, dépités de ne pouvoir comprendre ce que se racontaient les deux hommes.

Mais l'heure tournait, et la plupart des professeurs étaient retournés à leurs appartements. Il ne restait que le professeur de potions, un homme petit et charnu, que Severus considérait comme « la honte de la profession « ou comme un « benêt incapable de préparer une potion de ratatinage ».

Il était près de vingt trois heures lorsque celui-ci referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire et sorti de la pièce. Rogue et Hermione ne purent donc rester plus longtemps sans éveiller plus de soupçons, et prirent eux-mêmes la direction de la porte.

Une fois dehors, et après avoir parcourut quelques mètres, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, toucha la poche arrière de son pantalon, qui se trouva être vide. Sous le regard interrogateur de Rogue, elle s'expliqua :

« Je crois que j'ai oublié ma baguette…

- Expliquez-moi comment vous avez bien pu faire pour _oublier_ votre baguette? lui demanda-t-il, moqueur.

- Je l'avais dans ma poche…elle a du tomber lorsque nous étions sur le sofa…

- Bien, allons la chercher alors, si Agnarsson n'a pas déjà fermé la porte… »

Ils revinrent alors sur leurs pas, en prenant garde de ne pas faire trop de bruit. A leur grand étonnement, la porte était encore ouverte. Ils entrèrent donc doucement, mais ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite l'homme qui leur tournait le dos, agenouillé près de la cheminée. Hermione ne put retenir un couinement en découvrant la forme sombre accroupie au fond de la pièce.

Heureusement pour eux, Rogue et ses réflexes leur sauvèrent la vie lorsqu'il la poussa derrière l'un des fauteuil, au moment où Agnarsson se retournait pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le siège était, par chance, assez imposant pour pouvoir les cacher tous les deux. Mais dans un soucis de silence, tous deux posèrent leurs mains sur leurs bouches, s'interdisant de respirer en attendant que le directeur ne reprenne son activité.

Après un court instant, il entendirent une voix féminine provenir de l'âtre et s'adresser à l'homme agenouillé devant :

« Tu m'as fait demander? aboya une voix sèche.

- O-oui…bégaya Agnarsson. J-je voulais juste v-vous d-dire que…ça avance…n-nous l'avons p-presque trouvé…

- Bien, approuva la femme. J'espère pour toi que ce ne sera plus très long maintenant. Je commence à, _m'impatienter_… »

La conversation sembla se couper là. Rogue entendit Agnarsson se lever, et fit silencieusement signe à Hermione de se déplacer sur le côté, afin que le directeur ne les voit pas en passant près d'eux. Ils rampèrent à quatre pattes le long du fauteuil pendant qu'Agnarsson prenait la direction de la sortie.

Une fois la porte refermée, ils soupirèrent tous deux, mais ne prirent pas la peine de se relever, s'adossant simplement contre le sofa devant lequel ils se tenaient, assis au sol.

« Cette voix ne m'est pas inconnue, commença Rogue…

- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de l'école?

- Je ne crois pas. Et puis, il n'aurait pas prit la peine d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette. »

Ils se turent quelques secondes, puis Rogue marmonna sarcastiquement :

« Quand je pense que cet imbécile n'a même pas pensé à lancer un _Hominum Revelio_…

- En même temps, ça n'aurait pas arrangé nos affaires ! » renchérit Hermione.

Ils restèrent ainsi côte à côte pendant ce qu'il leur sembla des heures.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire…murmura Hermione.

- …Prévenir Minerva que le directeur de cette école n'est pas le cerveau de cette machination serait déjà un bon point de départ. »

Ils se levèrent alors, étirant lentement leurs jambes engourdies. Puis, le plus discrètement possible, ils sortirent du salon et rejoignirent leurs appartements.

Devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, Rogue lui ordonna doucement :

« Aller donc vous coucher. Je m'occuper de prévenir Minerva.

- Ce soir?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et pénétra dans ses appartements. Severus entra dans ses propres quartiers et chercha dans les différents placards parchemins, plume et encre, tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont il tournerait sa missive. Un fois installé sur son lit, un livre en guise de support, il entama sa lettre, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

_Minerva,_

_Nous avons un problème. Miss Granger et moi-même avons été témoins de choses étranges à l'école. Nous souhaiterions vous en faire part. Contactez-nous dès que possible, c'est urgent._

Il se relut plusieurs fois, afin d'être certain que le message qu'il souhaitait faire passer était clair et précis, et qu'il transmettait bien à sa directrice l'urgence de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il glissa rapidement le bout de parchemin griffonné dans une enveloppe, y inscrivit l'adresse de l'école britannique, et enfin, sortit pour se rendre à la volière.

Il avait, quelques jours auparavant, discuté brièvement avec un professeur qui lui avait indiqué que cette dernière se situait à l'extérieur du bâtiment principal de l'école, dans la cour de l'entrée.

Une fois dans la cour carrée, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la fameuse volière. Il y entra, parcourut brièvement l'étroite pièce des yeux, et se dirigea vers le mur où une dizaine de hiboux étaient entassés dans des étagères. Au vu de l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvaient ces bêtes, il choisit rapidement celui qui lui semblait le plus apte à effectuer une longue distance.

Après lui avoir attaché sa missive à la patte, il le regarda s'éloigner par-dessus le lac, puis il décida de rentrer au château afin de vérifier qu'Hermione était bien allé se coucher.

Il vit arriver au loin un hiboux gris, portant à sa patte gauche une petite lettre. Le volatile se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il tendit sa patte à son maître. L'homme récupéra l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit, et parcourut rapidement des yeux les quelques mots écrits dans la précipitation. Un sourire se forma progressivement sur ses lèvres.

Il se dirigea vers sa cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans l'âtre. Une leur verte éclaira brièvement la pièce alors qu'il prononçait le nom : « Larsen ».

Plongeant sa tête au cœur du foyer, il n'émit que quelques mots : « J'ai besoin de vous ».

Il se redressa alors, et chiffonna le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Symboliquement, il le jeta dans le feu, le regardant s'enflammer lentement, au fur et à mesure que le sourire sur son visage grandissait.

Hermione était assise dans un des fauteuil de son petit salon, retourna incessamment dans son esprit la scène dont-ils avaient, Rogue et elle-même, été les témoins. Elle se décida finalement à aller se coucher. Elle se leva, et se rendit dans sa chambre, afin de récupérer ses vêtements de nuit. Elle passait tout juste la porte quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière, passant un bras autour de son coup. En se débattant, la jeune femme eu juste le temps de pousser un hurlement bref avant qu'une main forte ne vienne se plaquer sur sa bouche. Alors que la peur remplissait ses yeux de larmes salées, elle se sentit partir, probablement touchée par un stupéfixe.

Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du couloir menant à leurs quartiers, Rogue entendit un cri strident provenir des appartements d'Hermione. Reconnaissant là la voix perçante de la jeune femme, il se précipita jusqu'à sa porte et l'ouvrit brutalement.

Alors qu'il scrutait la pièce afin de découvrir ce qui avait pu arriver à la jeune femme, il sentit quelque chose de lourd s'abattre à la base de son crâne. Sa vue se troubla, puis il se sentit dériver vers l'inconscient. D'un coup, ce fut le noir complet.


	16. Sous les verrous

Note d'auteur : Etant absente demain (je vais pas encore vous raconter ma vie et vous donner tous les détails...), je vous poste ce 16ème chapitre en avance... Pour ce qui est de mes vacances, je pars jeudi soir, je vous propose donc de publier un chapitre dimanche, un mercredi et un jeudi, cela vous convient-il? Comme ça, vous aurez de quoi faire pendant mon départ :p

Et je vous rassure, la relation Rogue/Hermione aura _un peu_ d'ici mon départ. On avance doucement, mais sûrement ^^

Voilà, j'ai presque fini... Juste pour la petite histoire (et surtout pour ceux que ça intéresse -_-') le titre du chapitre est issu d'un épisode de la série Kaamelott, créée par Alexandre Astier, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas (ça existe encore ? ^^), et étant donné que je suis une grosse fan (et que je l'assume complètement), je trouvais sympas ce petit clin d'oeil :)

Ca y est, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture, et à dimanche (si vous êtes d'accord pour ce planning de publications, bien sûr xD)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XVI<strong>

_Sous les verrous_

Un mal de tête effroyable tira la jeune femme de l'inconscient, si bien qu'elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Elle sentit que son corps reposait sur une surface dure et froide. Probablement de la pierre, dont le contact lui était désagréable.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux, et observa le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. La pièce était sombre, et relativement petite - à peine plus de quelques mètres carrés. La jeune femme en déduisit qu'elle devait se trouver dans une sorte de cellule.

Essayant de ne pas se préoccuper du mal de dos qui la tiraillait, elle s'installa en position assise, et constata qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la petite pièce lugubre. En effet, son cher compagnon-professeur de potion était assis contre le mur face à elle, somnolant à moitié.

Il dut sentir qu'elle s'était réveillée, car il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et releva la tête vers elle.

« Vous vous réveillez enfin… »

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme lui répondit :

« Parce que vous, vous ne dormiez pas peut-être?

- J'attendais que vous sortiez de votre sommeil… » répondit-il après une hésitation.

Après un instant de silence, Hermione se remit vivement sur ses pieds, ce qui provoqua un déplaisant craquement d'os provenant de son dos, et porta la main à la poche arrière de son pantalon, s'alarmant en constatant qu'elle était vide.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils nous auraient laissé nos baguettes? Ils ne sont pas _si_ stupides que ça… lui fit remarquer son compagnon d'infortune.

- Je vérifiais juste au cas où… » bougonna-t-elle en retour.

Il lui apparut alors qu'elle avait probablement l'air ridicule dans cette position, debout au milieu de la pièce, à fixer le mur. Elle se résolut donc à aller s'assoir au pied du mur, près de Rogue. A son approche, ce dernier s'écarta, mais elle ne sut dire si c'était par déplaisir de se trouver à ses côtés, ou par politesse.

« Vous savez depuis combien de temps nous sommes là? » se résigna-t-elle à lui demander.

Peut-être était-ce dû à la situation pesante, mais l'homme, pour une fois, ne rechigna pas à lui répondre :

« A peine plus de quelques heures il me semble. Je me suis réveillé un peu avant vous, on peux en déduire qu'ils vous ont fait avalé quelque chose pour vous endormir…

- Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'on m'a jeté un sort, et je pencherais pour un stupéfix. Et vous?

- Je vous ai entendu crier. J'ai couru dans votre chambre, mais on m'a assommé quand j'ai passé la porte. »

Le fait que Rogue ai tenté de la « sauver » fit légèrement sourire la jeune femme, peu habituée à tant de délicatesse de la part de son acolyte.

« Ils sont sûrement entrés par la cheminée de ma chambre pendant que je veillais dans le salon… » constata inutilement la jeune femme. Rogue hocha la tête lentement.

« Et à votre avis, où sommes-nous? » reprit-elle plus vivement.

Il la jaugea un moment, tentant probablement de faire de l'humour :

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de toujours vouloir _tout_ savoir? »

Elle ne lui répondit que par un léger sourire. Il continua :

« Nous sommes très certainement dans une sorte de quartier général…et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'Agnarsson est derrière tout ça.

- Vous aviez prévenu McGonagall de ce qui s'était passé au château? »

Il acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« Alors, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il nous a fait surveillé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il y a trop de coïncidences pour que tout cela soit un hasard. »

N'ayant plus rien à ce dire, tous les deux se turent, fixant intensément le mur qui se tenait en face d'eux tout en réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait bien leur arriver par la suite. De temps à autre, Hermione surprenait le regard de Rogue posé sur elle, se détournant vivement quand il constatait qu'elle-même le regardait. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire…

Plusieurs minutes, ou plusieurs heures plus tard, ils ne surent le dire, la porte de leur logis de fortune s'ouvrit brutalement, claquant contre le mur, et laissa entrer deux hommes grands et forts, armés de baguettes. Hermione reconnut l'un d'entre eux, malgré la pénombre ambiante, comme étant Larsen, le professeur de Magie Noire de l'école danoise.

Tous deux entrèrent d'un pas lourd dans la petite pièce, puis attrapèrent chacun Severus par un bras. Celui-ci, se débattant pourtant avec hargne, ne put se dépêtrer de leur _chaleureuse_ étreinte. Ils le trainèrent jusqu'en dehors de la cellule, ne prêtant pas attention à la jeune femme qui venait de se lever et leur courait après, dans l'espoir de les voir lâcher leur prisonnier.

« NON ! » cria-t-elle alors que l'un d'entre eux refermer la porte avec force avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. D'un geste rageur, elle frappa le lourd panneau de bois de son poing menu, puis retourna s'assoir, désespérée, et ne sachant que faire pour les sortir de là.

Et que ferait-elle s'il ne revenait pas? Effrayée à l'idée de rester seule, elle ramena contre elle ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras. Elle ne savait pas où les deux hommes avaient emmené Rogue, mais elle priait intérieurement pour qu'ils le ramènent au plus vite.

Il était assis sur une chaise, dans une pièce sombre, ressemblant en tous points au cachot qu'il venait de quitter. La seule différence était qu'une légère lumière, provenant de quelques bougies, éclairait la salle.

Ses mains avaient été attachées derrière lui, au niveau de son dos, si bien qu'il pouvait à peine remuer pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Des gens étaient entrés. Deux hommes. Dont le directeur Agnarsson. Le traître.

On lui posait des questions auxquelles il ne répondait pas. S'en suivait quelques mouvements de baguettes et une douleur parcourait son corps tout entier. Mais il résistait. Il avait l'habitude. Ce manège dura un moment, mais il ne sut dire combien de temps précisément.

Une femme entra par la suite. A cause de la pénombre ambiante, il ne put la reconnaître immédiatement, mais ses traits lui semblaient familiers. Rogue chercha alors dans le méandres de son esprit où il avait bien pu rencontrer cette femme. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle eut partagé aucun repas avec eux à Adhumla, et elle n'y enseignait pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'avança dans la faible lumière qu'il se rappela où il l'avait vu. Il ne put alors retenir la mince l'exclamation de sa surprise :

« Vous… »

Dans la cellule qu'elle occupait depuis un long moment - la jeune femme avait perdu toute notion du temps - Hermione sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Les deux colosses qui étaient venu chercher son compagnon le lui ramenaient, et pas dans un très bon état, d'après les ecchymoses qu'elle pouvait voir sur son visage et le début de son cou.

Ils le lancèrent alors à travers la pièce, et Rogue se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur le sol de pierre. Hermione hésita à se précipiter sur lui, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier qu'il respirait encore. Avant de refermer la porte du cachot, l'homme qui accompagnait Larsen lui lança, un sourire narquois planté sur son visage mutilé de vieilles cicatrices :

« C'est bientôt ton tour… »

La porte se referma, les plongeant de nouveau dans le noir presque complet. Déglutissant difficilement après les paroles de l'homme grand et lourd qui se tenait devant elle à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, Hermione rampa à genoux jusque son ancien professeur, qui gisait encore là où il avait été jeté sans ménagement.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » cracha-t-il lourdement alors qu'il voyait la jeune femme se rapprocher de lui à quatre pattes.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Vous êtes incapable de vous lever ! Laissez-moi au moins vous aider à vous mettre contre le mur… » lui proposa-t-elle d'une voix ferme, qui ne laissait que peu de place au refus.

Finalement, il se résigna à accepter l'aide de la jeune femme et prit appui sur le bras frêle qu'elle lui tendait. Elle l'aida à reprendre sa place initiale, contre le mur froid, et se posa à ses côtés, beaucoup plus proche de lui qu'avant qu'il ne soit emmené.

« Vous allez bien? s'enquit-elle.

- J'ai connu mieux… »

A moitié satisfaite de sa réponse, elle décida de changer de sujet :

« Vous ne vous êtes même pas inquiété tout à l'heure en voyant que je ne me réveillais pas…j'aurais pu être morte…

- Si vous aviez été morte, ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de vous mettre dans une cellule…

- … Oui, ce n'est pas idiot… »

Souhaitant revenir à un sujet plus sérieux, Hermione ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à demander à Rogue ce qu'avait fait de lui les deux gorilles. Malheureusement, la porte claqua de nouveau, et cette fois-ci, ils emmenèrent la jeune femme, la tirant chacun par un bras. Elle ne tenta même pas de se débattre, sachant la partie perdue d'avance. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Rogue qui la regardait partir, l'air indescriptible, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Elle fut conduite à travers un nombre incalculable de couloirs, tous semblables, les deux hommes la tenant toujours fermement par les bras, si bien qu'elle commençait à les sentir s'engourdir.

Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle reviendrait dans le même état que Rogue, elle fut poussée à l'intérieur d'une pièce identique à sa cellule, et assise sur une chaise inconfortable. Ses mains furent attachées, puis on la laissa seule. La jeune femme soupira, songea qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer une seule seconde s'échapper d'ici. Elle ne connaissait absolument pas les lieux, et ne comptait pas, de toute façon, laisser Rogue seul ici.

Une forme se détacha d'un recoin sombre de la pièce, et s'avança dans la faible lumière ambiante. Hermione reconnu Elmer Agnarsson, qui avait perdu toute la jovialité à laquelle il l'avait habituée. Une femme inconnue l'accompagnait. Elle était plutôt grande, blonde, et représentait le parfait stéréotype de la beauté germanique, bien que son visage relativement carré contrastait avec le reste de son corps.

La femme resta en retrait alors qu'Agnarsson s'avançait vers Hermione lentement, mesurant chaque pas afin de paraître plus effrayant. Enfin, à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, il prit la parole :

« J'ai appris de source sûre que vous et votre compagnon aviez eu connaissance de nos…_recherches_.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, tenta Hermione.

- J'espère seulement que vous serez plus coopérative que votre ami, reprit-il en l'ignorant, je m'en voudrais de vous faire subir pareils dommages… »

Hermione retint son souffle en imaginant ce qu'il avait pu infliger à Rogue.

« Pourquoi avez-vous été envoyés ici, tous les deux? lui demanda-t-il.

- Pour un échange scolaire, répondit-elle automatiquement.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Vous devriez.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Pour la première fois, la femme, adossée au mur au fond de la pièce, prit la parole tout en s'avançant d'une démarche lente et assurée :

« On joue les fortes têtes? Laisse-moi faire Elmer, je m'occupe de notre invitée. »

Agnarsson s'écarta, laissant la femme prendre place face à Hermione.

« Alors ma chère…que savez-vous sur l'ordre des mondes? »

Sa voix était douce et froide, et fit frissonner Hermione. N'obtenant aucune réponse, la blonde leva lentement sa baguette vers la jeune femme, qui se tordit de douleur instantanément. Le petit jeu de questions sans réponses, suivit de sortilèges informulés dura quelques minutes.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard, conclut la femme. Ramenez-la à sa cellule. »

Hermione fut détachée, puis attrapée par les aisselles. En peu de temps, elle fut reconduite au cachot. On l'y poussa légèrement, et la porte se referma dans son dos. Elle constata alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un bien meilleur état que Rogue, et ne put retenir un frisson en imaginant ce que _lui_ avait enduré. Peut-être avait-elle été épargnée parce qu'elle était une femme?

Elle avisa Rogue, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, semblant dormir. Elle courut s'agenouiller à ses côtés, vérifiant son pouls. Il dut sentir la jeune femme près de lui, car il ouvrit les yeux rapidement et la fixa un instant.

« Comment cela s'est-il passé? lui demanda-t-il.

- Pas aussi mal que vous…relativisa Hermione. Y'avait-il une femme blonde avec vous?

- Oui. Et le pire est que je la connais. »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, attendant de plus amples explications.

« C'est Hel Langenberg. La professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard dont Minerva vous a parlé.

- La femme qui a suggéré cette _brillante idée_ d'un échange entre nos deux écoles je suppose.

- Celle-ci même.

- Probablement pour vous éloigner de Poudlard…ou quelque chose comme ça.

- En tout cas, elle s'est bien moqué de nous…je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net chez elle. Elle a su résister à mon charme indéniable, c'est suspect…

- …Vous faisiez de l'humour, non? ironisa Hermione, déconcertée.

- Bien évidemment. Je trouvait l'ambiance un peu trop tendue…

- Soyez gentil, la prochaine fois, épargnez à l'humanité ce trait si peu connu de votre personnalité… » se moqua la jeune femme.

Elle sourit alors de la tournure que prenait leur conversation. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils allaient moisir ici pour un temps indéterminé. Peut-être même pour toujours.

« Dire que McGonagall nous faisait confiance…dramatisa-t-elle.

- Rassurez-vous, nous finirons bien par sortir de là…alors nous pourrons envisager de « sauver le monde » , plaisanta Rogue.

- S'il n'est pas trop tard. » admit Hermione.

* * *

><p><span>Note de fin :<span> Je sais, je fais jamais de note de fin, mais je voulais juste vous informer un peu de l'avancée de l'histoire : alors, j'ai rédigé 26 chapitres, et le 27ème devrait être terminé dans les heures qui viennent. L'épilogue est prêt depuis quelques semaines, mais il sera très certainement sujet à quelques modifications.

Pour ce qui est de la relation de nos deux amis, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, ça va bien avancer d'ici les 3 prochains chapitre, et puis ça se concrétisera dans les chapitres suivants, même si ce n'est peut-être pas de la manière que vous attendiez... Je vous en dis pas plus... Passez un bon week-end, et à dimanche :)


	17. Cellule et confessions

Note d'auteur : Voilà, comme promis, un nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner ma future absence de publication. Je trouve le titre du chapitre royalement pourris, mais le plus important est le contenu, n'est-ce pas ?

Sinon, peu d'action dans ce chapitre, mais il est important pour l'avancée de la relation de nos deux amis (c'est ce que vous attendez (presque) tous, avouez-le ^^)

Bonne lecture, et à mercredi :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XVII<strong>

_Cellule et confessions_

Le temps passait extrêmement lentement dans la cellule dans laquelle Hermione et Rogue étaient enfermés depuis environ trois jours. Malgré le froid mordant qui devait régner à l'extérieur en cette fin d'automne, une chaleur étouffante avait envahis les cachots du bâtiment depuis leur arrivée, réchauffant ainsi les murs et dalles auparavant gelés. La peau d'Hermione était moite, et elle sentait régulièrement de fines gouttes de sueur dévaler son dos, pour venir se perdre dans le creux de ses reins.

La chaleur était telle que Rogue avait même ôté le léger foulard qui tenait le col de chemise serré sous son pourpoint, et avait déboutonné le deux premiers boutons de cette même chemise. Il avait également déposée sa lourde cape à terre, celle-ci lui étant devenue plus utile en tant qu'oreiller de fortune que comme moyen de se couvrir.

Les deux prisonniers ne reçurent aucune visite d'Agnarsson ou de son amie, et Larsen ne venait les voir qu'une fois par jour, pour leur donner un peu de quoi manger. Le directeur de l'école décidait probablement ce qu'il fallait faire d'eux.

Le matin du quatrième jour, Hermione se réveilla douloureusement, un torticolis ayant soudainement décidé d'assaillir son cou. Il faut dire qu'avoir passé trois nuits allongée sur un sol dur et froid ne procurait pas un sommeil des plus reposant, et les conséquences au réveil étaient chaque matin désastreuses. Vraiment, les conditions dans lesquelles ils vivaient tous deux depuis quatre jours étaient à la limite du supportable.

La jeune femme se redressa pour venir s'adosser au mur - position la moins douloureuse - en massant son cou afin de faire partir la douleur tant bien que mal, et constata que Rogue était déjà réveillé. Comme toujours.

Il faisait à présent les cent pas dans la petite pièce, se passant régulièrement la main dans les cheveux en signe d'ennuie. Le bruit sourd de ses pas résonnants sur la pierre était probablement la raison du réveil d'Hermione.

« Pourriez-vous arrêter de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage? le pria-t-elle. Ca m'énerve, et en plus vous me donnez le tournis. »

Rogue stoppa alors sa marche, la regarda quelques secondes, puis se résigna à venir la rejoindre en traînant des pieds.

« J'ai horreur d'être enfermé, et ne rien pouvoir faire…

- Je vous rassure, je l'avais compris… »

Et voilà. Une nouvelle journée commençait, et serait de nouveau placée sous le signe de l'ennuie et de la frustration de ne pouvoir sortir.

« Ca fait trois jours qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux, ça devient lassant…admit Hermione.

- Et que proposez-vous? lui demanda Rogue, sceptique.

- Nous pouvons parler…

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais…me confier à vous, ou quelque chose comme ça? ironisa-t-il.

- Idée stupide, je le reconnais. Je retire ce que je viens de dire. »

Tous deux sourirent. Cela leur arrivait peu, mais égayait quelque peu leur mornes journées.

Le silence devenait si pesant que quelques heures plus tard, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de demander de nouveau à son acolyte :

« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir parler? Vraiment, je vous assure que si je passe une minute de plus à compter, pour la douzième fois aujourd'hui, soit dit en passant, les dalles au sol, je vais me mettre à imploser…

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. Et si votre activité vous déplaît tellement, vous n'avez qu'à parler toute seule…

« Très bien ! Si vous ne vous voulez pas discuter avec moi, je vais suivre votre conseil ! Pour commencer, j'en ai assez de mon travail qui ne m'apporte rien, assez de Ron, si bien que je n'ai même pas voulu donner suite à notre début d'histoire, assez de cette _fichue _mission que cette _fichue_ McGonagall nous a confiée, assez de cet Agnarsson et de son école de dégénérés, et surtout j'en ai assez que vous fassiez toujours comme si je n'existais pas ! »

Une fois sa tirade sortie, Hermione inspira fortement, essayant de se calmer un peu. Rogue était resté là, à l'écouter, sans jamais dire un mot. Seul un haussement de sourcil interrogateur témoignait de son étonnement.

« Et vous comptez me faire le récit de votre vie entière de cette manière? Parce que je vous préviens, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, et c'est moi qui risque l'implosion… »

Consciente de sa façon peu avenante d'amener la conversation, Hermione reprit, beaucoup plus calmement :

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir imposé ce « pétage de plomb », et je suis parfaitement conscience que mes petits malheurs quotidiens sont absolument futiles en comparaison à ce que vous avez enduré par le passé, mais…il fallait que ça sorte ! »

Après un instant de silence, Rogue prit la parole pour la première fois depuis un moment :

« Il ne vous méritait pas…

- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Weasley…vous méritiez bien mieux que lui… »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Rogue avait parut sincère. Pas un signe d'ironie ou de sarcasme n'avait traversé son visage lorsqu'il lui avait dit cela. Il avait même baissé la tête, peut-être par crainte de croiser le regard de la jeune femme en cet instant. Ou alors s'ennuyait-il tellement qu'il voulait se moquer un peu d'elle pour se distraire. Non, elle ne pouvait le croire…

« Merci… » répondit-elle, le plus sincèrement possible.

Il releva alors la tête, croisant malgré lui les yeux bruns de sa compagne de cellule.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit alors brusquement, coupant le contact visuel qui s'était installé entre eux. Ils sursautèrent légèrement, et Larsen déposa brutalement devant eux un maigre plateau repas, en n'omettant pas de leur lancer un regard méprisant dont ils avaient désormais l'habitude. Ils attendirent que l'homme soit sorti pour commencer à manger.

A la fin de la rapide collation, aucun des deux n'osa reprendre la parole. Ils s'évitaient du regard, inconsciemment.

Finalement, et contre toute attente, Rogue déclara :

« J'ai connu quelqu'un, autrefois…

- Je vous demande pardon? s'étonna Hermione, surprise de l'entendre parler de son plein grès.

- Vous vouliez parler, alors on parle… »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

« Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'ai aimé une jeune femme…la seule d'ailleurs. Mais je suppose que Potter vous en a parlé.

- Oui, répondit-elle doucement. Lily, n'est-ce pas? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête.

« Ne vous sentez pas obligé de…commença Hermione.

- Si, vous devez savoir. Cette jeune femme, je…je l'ai trahis. De la plus horrible manière qui soit… »

Hermione baissa la tête, consciente du mal que procuraient ses souvenirs à son ancien professeur.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait mon deuil, principalement grâce à Dumbledore, mais je me suis promit de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un me faire confiance… »

Pour la jeune femme, le simple fait qu'il lui parle ainsi, à cœur ouvert, était une preuve qu'il lui faisait plus confiance qu'il ne voulait l'avouer, et elle était prête à lui faire confiance en retour…

« Je ne vous dit pas ça pour que vous vous apitoyiez sur mon sort. Juste pour que vous le sachiez. »

Il ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus, et se terra dans un mutisme qu'Hermione lui connaissait bien. Mais à son grand étonnement, il ajouta :

« Et ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure…à propos de Weasley…

- Oui? l'encouragea-t-elle à continuer.

- Je le pensais… »

Une nouvelle journée avait débuté depuis maintenant quelques heures. Les deux prisonniers discutaient de la manière dont-ils pourraient essayer de contacter le professeur McGonagall.

Mais aucune solution miracle ne leur vint à l'esprit ce jour là. Alors qu'Hermione se rappelait leur étrange conversation de la veille, et ce que Rogue lui avait confié, ce dernier décida de s'expliquer un peu plus, changeant totalement de discussion brutalement :

« Tout cela… je veux dire enseigner de nouveau, partir une nouvelle fois en mission, comme au temps de Dumbledore, ou même discuter avec vous… c'est difficile pour moi. Je n'étais pas censé survivre à cette guerre…et je ne voulais _pas_ survivre… »

La jeune femme ne sut que dire, trop surprise par cet aveux pour répondre quoi que ce soit immédiatement. Détournant la tête du visage de Rogue qui lui faisait face, elle murmura :

« Je suis désolée… »

Ne comprenant pas tout de suite où elle voulait en venir, l'homme lui dit :

« Désolée pourquoi?

- C'est moi qui ai…envoyé les aurors dans la cabane hurlante. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser mourir comme ça…Mais je ne savais pas…

- Alors, pourquoi vous excusez-vous?

- Vous venez de me dire que vous ne vouliez pas survivre? »

Rogue ne répondit pas. Les pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Lui qui avait toujours cru que l'homme responsable de sa survie était Potter - ce qui rendait plus simple le fait de le haïr pour cela - apprenait aujourd'hui que c'était la jeune femme qui l'avait sauvé. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir à cet instant, elle qui était sa seule compagnie depuis des jours, depuis leur arrivée dans cette école de fous…

Ne sachant comment lui les pensées contradictoires qui l'assaillaient, il n'ajouta que :

« Merci… »

Rogue somnolait légèrement en cette fin d'après-midi. Tout en l'observant, Hermione se dit qu'il ne dormait probablement jamais réellement. A chacun de ses mouvement, il bougeait imperceptiblement, près à bondir à la moindre chose suspecte.

« Manie d'ancien espion, certainement… » songea-t-elle, mi-amusée, mi-désolée pour lui.

Mais la guerre change les gens, encore plus dans le cas de Severus Rogue. Partageant tout d'abord les convictions erronées de Voldemort sur la supériorité des sang-purs, l'amour égoïste qu'il avait porté à la défunte Lily, puis sa volonté de protéger Harry en secret pour son souvenir avaient fait de lui un homme nouveau, mais caché de tous. Si la plupart des actes qu'il avait accomplis dans sa vie n'étaient nullement dénués d'intérêts personnels, et très fortement contestables, elle ne pouvait douter du fait de la sincérité de sa position vis-à-vis de l'ordre. Passer ces quelques jours en sa compagnie avait fait comprendre à Hermione qui servir l'ordre et chacun de ses membres - qu'il détestait profondément - avait été son seul moyen de rédemption. Et Hermione réalisait qu'elle ne le comprenait que trop tard…

La jeune femme constata alors que les récents évènements l'avaient rapproché de cet homme plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru…

Hermione était allongée de tout son long sur le sol du cachot, y cherchant le peu de fraicheur de la pièce, et admirant d'un air absent le plafond sombre. Rogue lui, observait la jeune femme du coin de l'œil. Malgré lui, il commençait à se faire à la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés constamment. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement pour le moment, mais également parce qu'elle lui apportait un peu de compagnie, une notion qui lui était devenue étrangère depuis un certains nombre d'années qu'il avait renoncé à compter. Il se surprit à se perdre dans la contemplation de la masse de cheveux emmêlés de la jeune femme, qui les avait étalé sur le sol afin de capter un peu de frais au niveau de sa nuque.

Soudain, la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit - comme d'habitude - avec une force surhumaine, et derrière elle apparurent Larsen et son compagnon, tous deux portant sur leurs visages un sourire carnassier. Hermione se releva d'un bond. Rogue, tournant à peine le tête vers eux, les fixa, imperturbable.

« Suivez-nous. »

Rogue et Hermione se regardèrent, incrédules. Ils semblaient se dire, silencieusement :

« Que peuvent-ils bien nous vouloir? »


	18. Nouvelles règles

Note d'auteur : Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre en ce mercredi. Je ne vais pas m'étendre, et je vous donne RDV demain pour un dernier chapitre avant mon départ. Le chapitre de demain sera peut-être un peu plus intéressant, celui-ci traite de la "nouvelle condition" de Rogue et Hermione.

Bonne lecture, et à demain :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XVIII<strong>

_Nouvelles règles_

Peu avant midi, les deux prisonniers furent invités à monter dans un carrosse de fortune, noir et ridiculement petit, à l'intérieur duquel ils se retrouvèrent un peu à l'étroit. Hermione s'assit face à Rogue, et l'acolyte de Larsen, après avoir posé une barrière anti-transplanage sur la carriole, prit place à ses côtés, afin qu'aucune tentative de fuite ne soit envisagées.

C'était également la raison pour laquelle Agnarsson avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient raccompagnés par des moyens non-magiques. Après tout, Rogue était connu pour être un sorcier bien trop intelligent pour qu'ils envisagent de le faire transplaner sans risquer qu'il ne s'échappe.

Quelques heures plus tôt, tous deux avaient été emmenés par les deux gorilles auprès d'Agnarsson et de Langenberg, dans leur bureau commun. Là, le directeur d'Adhumla les avait informé de leur retour prochain à l'école, retour qui s'effectuerait sous quelques conditions. Ces conditions, il ne leur avait pas encore fait part. Très sûrement le sauraient-ils à leur arrivée à l'école.

Ils étaient tous par la suite sortis devant le bâtiment qui faisait, à Agnarsson et sa troupe, office de quartier général. Au contact du froid ambiant qui contrastait nettement avec la chaleur qu'ils avaient subi ces quelques jours, Hermione ramena instinctivement ses mains autour de ses épaules, les frottant vigoureusement dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu.

Rogue le remarqua, et dans un élan compassion inhabituel, lui tendit sa cape, qu'il avait pu rapidement récupérer avant de quitter leur cellule. La jeune femme la prit, et après un léger sourire de remerciement, la déposa sur ses épaule, et la serra autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous plus ou moins confortablement installés dans leur moyen de locomotion, celui-ci s'ébranla après que Larsen, qui faisait pour l'occasion office de coche, eu crié aux chevaux quelque chose en danois qui ressemblait à un ordre. Le coche avança, faisant disparaître à leurs yeux l'immense champ de bruyère dans lequel se trouvait la bâtisse où ils avaient été enfermés. Ce manoir - car considérant sa taille imposante, c'en était un - était fait entièrement de pierre, et par conséquent, était probablement très vieux.

Malheureusement, les circonstances n'avaient pu rendre possible une petite visite des lieux, au grand dam d'Hermione…

Le début du voyage s'effectua dans un silence quasi-religieux. Aucune des trois personnes présente à l'intérieur de l'habitacle n'osait prononcer un mot, et ils se contentaient de se lancer à tour de rôle des regards les uns aux autres.

Plus les heures passaient, et plus l'air semblait se refroidir, si bien qu'en fin d'après-midi, il se mit à neiger. Ce fut, pour Hermione, une occupation plus distrayante que le reste, et elle décida de s'accouder à la fenêtre près d'elle afin d'admirer distraitement les gros flocons qui descendaient du ciel, emportés en de larges tourbillons par le vent qui soufflait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route, Rogue brisa le silence qui planait :

« Quel jour sommes-nous? » il s'adressait à l'homme qui les accompagnait.

Ce dernier le regarda un instant avant de répondre, se demandant probablement s'il ne valait mieux pas le laisser dans l'ignorance.

« Le 3 décembre » lâcha-t-il enfin.

En effet, décembre était déjà arrivé. Peut-être avaient-ils passé beaucoup plus de temps dans cette cellule qu'il n'avait paru à Hermione.

A cet instant, le coche se stoppa brutalement, manquant de faire perdre l'équilibre à chacun des trois voyageurs. La voix de Larsen se fit entendre à travers le blizzard qui commençait à s'installer :

« Petersen ! Monte, j'ai besoin de toi ! » lui cria l'homme du haut de son poste de cocher.

L'interpellé ne se fit pas prier, et non content de quitter les deux prisonnier pour un peu plus de conversation, il sortit rapidement de l'habitacle et rejoint son acolyte. Le carrosse reprit alors sa course, et Rogue et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls.

L'air se fit dès lors beaucoup moins pesant, et Hermione s'autorisa à se détendre un peu, en remontant ses jambes sur la banquette désormais libre. Rogue le remarqua, et en profita pour lancer quelque peu la conversation :

« Vous savez que s'il vous prenait l'envie de raconter à quelqu'un ce que je vous ai dit dans cette cellule, je serai alors dans l'obligation de vous tuer… »

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes, effrayée par cette remarque, qui paraissait dénuée de la moindre ironie, avant de comprendre qu'il se moquait d'elle. La jeune femme fut alors prise d'un léger fou-rire, avant de lui répondre :

« Vous savez, vous me surprenez vraiment depuis ces quelques jours que nous passons ensemble… Je n'imaginais pas que vous aviez le moindre sens de l'humour »

Gardant toujours son sérieux, Rogue reprit :

« Qui vous a dit que je plaisantais ? »

Hermione rit de nouveau sous cape, reconnaissante envers son ancien professeur de lui remonter ainsi le moral. Elle parvint même pendant quelques instants à oublier les problèmes qui leurs tombaient dessus depuis des jours.

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, en fin d'après-midi, la neige qui recouvrait la route depuis plusieurs heures se faisait de plus en plus épaisse, rendant le trajet plus difficile et plus lent. Mais malgré tout, le coche arriva à l'école en début de soirée. Les deux colosses qui leur tenait compagnie depuis le début de la journée virent leur ouvrir la porte, tenant tous deux leur baguette à bout de bras afin que leurs invité ne tentent par aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Rogue et Hermione furent par la suite conduis au bureau d'Agnarsson, bureau qu'ils commençaient, d'ailleurs, à connaître plutôt bien. Une fois que le petit groupe qu'ils formaient à eux quatre fut arrivé devant la porte du bureau, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, découvrant un directeur assis sur l'un des coin du meuble de bois, fixant avec intensité les nouveaux arrivants d'un regard perçant qu'Hermione et son compagnon ne lui connaissaient pas.

Les deux sbires les poussèrent alors à l'intérieur de la pièce, et sortirent, refermant la porte derrière eux. Hermione et Rogue se retrouvèrent alors seuls avec le directeur. Enfin, pas tout à fait, puisqu'après quelques instants, ils virent une ombre fine se mouvoir derrière eux.

L'ombre se déplaça et se posta devant eux. Hel Langenberg était également de la partie. Pas pressée de prendre la parole, et alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil directorial, attendant probablement qu'Agnarsson ouvre la discussion le premier, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, Miss Langenberg et moi-même avons décidé de vous ramener à l'école, vous comprendrez, j'imagine, aisément pourquoi… »

Oui, Hermione comprenait. Le directeur voulait probablement garder un œil sur eux, le temps d'exécuter son plan.

« Mais cet acte généreux de notre part s'accompagnera bien évidemment de quelques règles »

Rogue tiqua à cette annonce, bien que lui et la jeune femme s'y attendaient. Langenberg, quant à elle, sourit légèrement, amusée de la réaction que cette information avait sur ses prisonniers.

« Nous vous avons donc confisqué vos baguettes, et il vous sera impossible de quitter le château, et bien évidemment, de contacter quiconque à l'extérieur…

- Pourquoi ne pas nous tuer tout de suite, dans ce cas? » le coupa Hermione.

Agnarsson sourit, tout en baissant son regard au sol, comme si la réponse à la remarque de la jeune femme tombait sous le sens. Mais Rogue répondit à sa place :

« Probablement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de McGonagall, je me trompe? »

Agnarsson secoua la tête.

« En parlant de cette chère Minerva, vous comprendrez également que je me chargerai personnellement de lui donner de vos nouvelles, afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas…

- Ca tombe sous le sens » lui lança Rogue ironiquement, un rictus mauvais étirant ses lèvres fines.

Alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait, Langenberg, qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis l'arrivée des prisonniers, se leva doucement, s'approcha d'Agnarsson, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, puis s'éloigna vers la porte, fixant un instant Severus de ses petits yeux verts, et ignorant Hermione totalement.

« Passe me voir avant que je ne reparte pour Poudlard, Elmer » dit-elle à l'intention de l'homme avant de sortir du bureau lentement. L'intéressé acquiesça rapidement d'un mouvement de tête avant que la femme ne soit partie. A l'entente du nom de l'école britannique, Severus serra les poings qu'il tenait dans les poches de son pantalon, conscient de ne rien pouvoir faire pour prévenir Minerva du danger qui les menaçait.

« Avant que vous ne soyez reconduit dans vos quartiers, continua le directeur, je voudrais que vous compreniez bien la raison pour laquelle nous recherchons tant ce livre, car j'imagine que vous avez suffisamment fouiné pour savoir que nous le recherchons activement »

Rogue et Hermione ne cillèrent pas, attendant la suite de l'explication que s'apprêtait à leur fournir l'homme devant eux. Avant de poursuivre, celui-ci se leva, et s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'occupait Langenberg à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Il reprit :

« Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur notre projet pendant des heures, mais sachez juste que grâce à ces anciennes formules Mythologiques, Hel et moi avons enfin trouvé le moyen de restaurer un peu d'ordre dans notre monde infesté de moldus et d'autres créatures ignobles.

- C'est-ce que vous dîtes qui est ignoble ! intervint Hermione.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se rende compte que nous, les sorciers, sommes bien supérieurs à toutes ces autres bestioles qui ont envahis notre monde il y a de ça des années…

- Vous êtes complètement fou…

- Non, pas fou. Lucide, je dirai plutôt. Et j'espère que les prochains jours que vous passerez en notre compagnie vous feront réaliser de la nécessité de cette action.

- Et comment compter-vous vous y prendre, pour neutraliser les « moldus et autres créatures ignobles » - la jeune femme mima les guillemets de ses doigts - si je puis me permettre?

- Bien que je ne souhaite pas trop vous en révéler, je peux vous dire que tous ces êtres ne seront en aucun cas « neutralisés », pas plutôt remis à la place qui leur est due : nos esclaves. C'est la particularité de la formule que nous cherchons.

- On peut en déduire que vous êtes loin de l'avoir trouvée, dans ce cas » déclara Rogue, se moquant quelque peu de l'homme assit face à eux.

« Au contraire, Mr Rogue, nous en sommes bien plus près que ce que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer… »

Tous trois se turent, se contentant de s'observer silencieusement. Seuls le tic-tac d'une vieille et étrange horloge entreposée dans un coin de la pièce rompait le calme qui s'était installé.

Ne supportant plus de regarder ce monstre qu'était Agnarsson, Hermione baissa les yeux pour observer ses pieds, retenant les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

La voyant ainsi, tête baissé, Rogue tourna la tête vers elle, s'interrogeant sur ce qui pouvait la perturber ainsi. Avec les année qu'elle avait passé à lutter contre Voldemort et sa bande, elle devait avoir pris l'habitude de côtoyer des imbéciles avec des préjugés sur les moldus. Il nota intérieurement de lui en parler lorsqu'ils sortiraient et se retrouveraient seuls.

Mais Agnarsson interrompit ses réflexions intérieures lorsqu'il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Jetant une légère poignée de poudre à l'intérieure, il dit à l'intérieur de l'âtre :

« Petersen, Larsen, vous pouvez venir »

Il sortit de l'âtre, et regagna sa place derrière son bureau. Il n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Après quelques minutes, Des coups puissants sur la porte retentirent. Après qu'il les eut invité à entrer, Larsen et son acolyte, le dénommé Petersen, apparurent au seuil du bureau, attendant les ordres de leur supérieur.

« Reconduisez nos invité à leurs quartiers »

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de Rogue et Hermione, qui étaient restés debout tout le temps qu'avait duré leur échange avec le directeur, et posant chacun leur main sur l'épaule de l'un des prisonniers, les invitèrent à sortir de la pièce et à avancer dans le couloir.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, Hermione se contentant de lancer parfois de furtifs regards plein d'inquiétude vers Rogue. Mais ce dernier se contentait de fixer le couloir devant lui, évitant le regard de la jeune femme qu'il sentait parfois posé sur lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes des deux appartements, les deux hommes restèrent plantés derrière eux, attendant que leurs prisonniers daignent y entrer. Souhaitant se débarrasser d'eux le plus vite possible, Hermione leur dit :

« Je rentre avec lui »

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un mouvement de la tête en direction de Rogue, qui fut aussi surpris que les deux hommes de ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif, mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte de ses quartiers. Il laissa Hermione entrer, puis la suivit, jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux deux hommes derrière eux.

Larsen et Petersen, implicitement congédiés, tournèrent les talons et s'en allèrent d'un pas lourd.

Rogue referma alors la porte et rejoignit Hermione, qui s'était installée sur l'un des fauteuil du petit salon, et il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du sien. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien se dire, Hermione se contentant de fixer le sol, comme elle le faisait dans le bureau d'Agnarsson. Conscient du malaise qui s'était installé, Rogue demanda à la jeune femme face à lui :

« Vous n'allez pas bien depuis tout à l'heure. C'est à cause de ce que nous a dit Agnarsson, n'est-ce pas ? Sur les moldus »

Hermione releva la tête. Désormais, des larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues pâles, et tombaient sur ses mains qu'elle tenait serrées sur ses genoux.

« Je ne vous savez pas altruiste… plaisanta-t-elle, en tentant un faible sourire.

- Profitez-en, ça ne m'arrivera pas tous les jours » lui répondit-il.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et elle hésita quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ce qu'a dit le directeur, à propos des moldus et des créatures magiques…je trouve abject que quelqu'un puisse réagir de cette manière aujourd'hui. Je veux dire, avec toutes les atrocités que le monde a vécu pendant la guerre contre Voldemort… »

Rogue tressaillit à l'évocation de son ancien maître. Hermione le remarqua, et s'excusa.

« Ce n'est rien, reprit-il. Je devrai m'y faire un jour ou l'autre de toute façon »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et replongea dans sa contemplation du sol, évitant le regard de son ancien professeur. Les yeux toujours baissés, elle continua :

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il m'aurait fait s'il avait appris que je suis une née-moldue… »

Elle releva la tête, croisant le regard sombre de Rogue. Dans l'espoir de la rassurer, il lui dit d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant :

« Sachez que si tel avait été le cas, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé vous nuire en quoi que se soit… »

Hermione l'observa un instant. Ses pleurs avaient cessé, et elle se résolut à lui sourire, pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance. En retour, Rogue esquissa un sourire, ce qui surprit Hermione, et la conforta dans l'idée qu'à son contact, Rogue changeait, et semblait évoluer vers le mieux. Il devenait, contre toute attente, un peu plus sociable, même si ce changement restait, pour le moment, imperceptible pour une personne extérieure.

La jeune femme reprit un peu de contenance, et changea de sujet :

« Maintenant que nous sommes coincés ici, il nous faut trouver un moyen de prévenir le professeur McGonagall de ce qui se passe ici.

- Vous avez raison, je vous laisse réfléchir à la question ? répondit Rogue qui avait reprit de son cynisme naturel. D'ici là, Agnarsson aura probablement réussit à pulvériser la moitié du monde sorcier pour son compte personnel…

- Alors que proposez-vous ? Que nous restions là sans rien faire ? »

La jeune femme commençait à s'énerver de l'inactivité apparente de son acolyte.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Seulement, il nous faudra faire attention. Je suis prêt à parier qu'Agnarsson a engagé une milice privée pour nous surveiller… »

Ils se mirent alors d'accord pour se mettre à réfléchir à la question dès le lendemain. Pour le moment, ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour réfléchir à quoi que se soit.

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose? demanda Rogue, prêt à faire appeler un elfe de maison.

- Je vous remercie, lui répondit Hermione, mais je n'ai pas faim. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher »

La jeune femme se leva alors, et prit congé. Avant de passer la porte, elle murmura un faible « Merci » à l'attention du professeur. Elle referma la porte après que ce dernier lui ai sourit brièvement. Elle se félicita intérieurement. Faire sourire sincèrement Severus Rogue deux fois dans la même journée relevait du miracle.

Elle regagna ses appartements, et alla directement se coucher, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur lit, puis se recroquevilla sur elle-même, pour laisser de nouveau les larmes couler sur son visage. Quelques sanglots l'envahirent, et elle tenta de les contrôler, afin de ne pas alerter Rogue de l'autre côté du couloir.

Le sommeil agité la gagna après quelques heures. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle revécu dans ses rêves la traque qu'ils avaient mené contre Voldemort pendant si longtemps.


	19. Ne recule pas

Note d'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 19, qui je l'espère, vous plaira :)

Peu de choses à dire aujourd'hui, alors simplement, bonne lecture !

_PS : Si je trouve un accès internet là où je suis (ce dont je doute très fortement) je pourrai vous publier un autre chapitre, mais ne comptez pas trop là dessus, le coin où je vais est l'endroit le plus reculé du monde..._

Bonne vacances, et à dans 3 semaines :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XIX<strong>

_Ne recule pas_

A Adhumla, la vie avait reprit son cours, et se déroulait comme avant qu'Hermione et Rogue ne se fasse enlever. Ils continuaient de suivre les cours de l'école, afin de conserver, pour Agnarsson, leur couverture auprès des quelques professeurs qui n'étaient pas au courant des plans de leur directeur. La seule différence pour les deux prisonniers étaient qu'ils étaient désormais conscients d'être enfermés.

Le lendemain de leur retour à Adhumla, Rogue avait fait, très tôt dans la matinée, le tour du château. Il avait ainsi rapporté à Hermione que l'école était très fortement surveillée : des gardes à chaque porte donnant sur l'extérieur, d'autres aux grilles de la cour, des sortilèges protégeaient chaque portes et fenêtres, et il avait également remarqué que la plupart des professeurs qu'il croisait ne le quittaient pas des yeux avant qu'il ne se dérobe à leur regard. Impossible donc, pour eux, de s'échapper.

Quelques jours après leur retour, un vendredi matin, Rogue et Hermione se promenait donc dans le parc du château, l'une des rare activité qui leur permettait de s'occuper un peu. Un épais manteau de neige recouvrait le sol en ce mois de décembre plutôt froid. Les quelques arbres avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles, et il planait sur l'école une atmosphère lugubre, bien loin de celle joyeuse et chaleureuse qui régnait à Poudlard, à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année.

Tous deux marchaient tranquillement, côte à côte, dans un silence quasi-religieux. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de cette petite balade matinale, avant le petit-déjeuner, en compagnie des professeurs et du directeur, qui ne les enchantait guère. Mais bientôt vint l'heure pour eux de rejoindre la salle à manger, afin de se remplir un peu l'estomac avant le début des cours. Ils se résignèrent alors à rentrer, et se préparèrent mentalement à affronter le corps professoral d'Adhumla. Ce rituel se répétait chaque matin.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la petite salle à manger, la plupart des élèves et des professeurs étaient déjà installés. Hermione et Rogue se firent alors les plus discrets possibles. Arrivés au niveau de la table des professeurs, ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles, face à face. La jeune femme ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence d'un inconnu à ses côtés, qui ne cessa de la regarder dès l'instant où elle s'était assise. A peine eurent-ils le temps de commencer à manger que le professeur Agnarsson se leva de son siège et demanda l'attention de tous.

« Chers élèves. Maintenant que tous nous ont fait l'honneur de leur présence - il lança un léger coup d'œil en direction de Rogue et Hermione - j'ai une annonce très importante à vous faire »

Hermione remarqua alors qu'en présence de ses élève, Agnarsson avait reprit le ton jovial qu'elle lui connaissait bien. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, et reprit alors la parole, plus heureux que jamais :

« J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer, qu'après des jours et des jours de recherches, nous avons enfin trouvé un nouveau professeur de métamorphose digne de ce nom ! Je vous présente Mr Emil Thorn ! »

La totalité des élèves et des professeurs applaudirent poliment quand l'homme assis près d'Hermione se leva. Il s'inclina légèrement, l'air aussi heureux qu'Agnarsson. Hermione songea quelques instants que la raison pour laquelle cette recherche avait pris tant de temps était leur propre captivité. Le nouveau professeur se rassit, et Hermione prit alors la peine de le détailler un peu. Il était grand, blond, et avait de grand yeux verts. Si ce n'était ce grand sourire niais collé sur son visage halé, la jeune femme aurait pu le qualifier de beau.

« Mr Thorn et moi-même nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques années, alors que j'étais parti étudier les géants en Allemagne… »

Après avoir souhaité la bienvenue au nouvel arrivant, le directeur se rassit, et se concentra sur le contenu de son assiette.

Le dénommé Thorn se tourna alors vers Hermione, son exaspérant sourire toujours aux lèvres, dans l'espoir d'engager la conversation. La jeune femme ne déniant pas lever les yeux vers lui, il lui dit :

« Pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de connaître le nom d'une si charmante demoiselle? »

Hermione, peut habituée aux compliments si directs, manqua de s'étouffer avec le morceau de pain qu'elle venait de mettre dans sa bouche. Après une longue quinte de toux, elle rougit légèrement, et lui répondit, à contrecœur :

« Hermione Granger. Et voici Severus Rogue »

Elle montra l'homme de la main, qui releva la tête à l'entente de son nom et lui jeta un regard noir en comprenant qu'elle l'avait présenté au nouveau venu, qui lui était déjà insupportable.

« Enchanté » répondit poliment le blond, bien qu'il ne semblait pas l'être le moins du monde.

« Pourrais-je connaître la merveilleuse raison de votre voyage? »

Hermione tentant de lui exposer brièvement leur mission d'échange scolaire, afin de se débarrasser de lui au plus vite. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner la jeune femme se sitôt. Il continua de lui parler jusqu'à la fin du repas. Pendant tout ce temps, Rogue n'avait cessé de les observer du coin de l'œil, agacé par le comportement de cet imbécile trop imbu de lui-même. Agnarsson avait très certainement choisi un débile profond comme professeur pour éviter que ce qui s'était passé avec le professeur Grahn ne se reproduise. A moins que cet idiot ne fasse, lui aussi, partie du complot…

Quand enfin vint l'heure pour eux tous de se rendre en cours, Rogue rappela à Hermione qu'ils devaient partir, à l'aide d'un « Granger ! » qui l'a fit sensiblement sursauter. Elle s'excusa auprès de Thorn, et se leva pour rejoindre Rogue qui s'en allait déjà. Tous deux remarquèrent que le nouveau professeur ne la quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortie de la pièce. C'est dans un silence de mort qu'ils se rendirent ensuite à leur premier cours de la journée.

A dix heures, en sortant du cours de magie noire - qu'Hermione n'appréciait toujours pas - les deux acolytes réalisèrent que leur prochain cours était celui de métamorphose. Autrement dit, ils passeraient les deux prochaines heures à écouter cet imbécile de Thorn déblatérer des choses probablement aussi inutiles que lui. Aucun des deux ne s'en réjouit. Sur le chemin, remarquant l'air contrarié d'Hermione, Rogue lui lança, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Vous n'êtes pas heureuse d'assister au cours de votre nouveau prétendant? »

Hermione le regarda une seconde, ébahie, avant de répondre :

« Si vous saviez comme il m'exaspère ! Cet idiot est aussi ridicule qu'il est stupide ! Il a passé la moitié du repas à me parler d'une de ses découverte : le gel pour cheveux qui ne colle pas aux mains… »

Rogue grimaça, amusé que la jeune femme s'énerve à ce point à la seule évocation du nouveau professeur.

Comme elle s'y attendait, lorsqu'Hermione pénétra dans la salle, Thorn ne put s'empêcher de la couver du regard en lui laçant un sourire charmeur. Agacée, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, et prit Rogue par le bras afin d'aller s'assoir au fond de la pièce, le plus loin possible de son persécuteur.

Le cours se passa normalement, si l'on exclue le fait que le professeur ai passé les trois quart du temps à essayer d'attirer le regard de la jeune femme assise au fond de ma salle. La même jeune femme ayant, elle, passé son temps à s'intéresser à tout, plutôt qu'au dit-professeur.

A la fin du cours, Hermione se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, intimant à Rogue l'ordre de se dépêcher. Ayant rarement vu la jeune femme dans un tel état de désespoir, l'homme ne se fit pas prier et marcha rapidement à sa suite. Elle se retourna à peine lorsque Thorn lui déclara :

« On se voit au déjeuner, Miss Granger ! »

Rogue contenta de souffler d'exaspération, et une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloigné de la salle de classe à leur goût, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui :

« Il a l'air de vous agacer au moins autant que moi…Ca fait un moment que vous n'aviez pas été si taciturne…

- Je ne suis pas taciturne !

- Non, c'est vrai, vous êtes aussi bavard qu'une pie en ce moment !

- Je n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire ! Et puis, ce nouveau professeur m'exaspère…

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez de la chance, ce n'est pas après vous qu'il court ! »

Tous deux commençaient à s'énerver, et Hermione fut peinée de constater qu'un imbécile comme Thorn puisse mettre à mal le semblant d'amitié qui s'était créé entre eux. Rogue, quant à lui, profita des réflexions intérieures de la jeune femme pour se rapprocher d'elle. Mais elle ne recula pas.

« Ca ne me plait pas, reprit l'homme.

- Quoi ? demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

- Que cet idiot vous tourne autour comme ça… »

Hermione déglutit difficilement, appréhendant la suite de leur conversation.

« Je ne voit pas en quoi cela vous gène… »

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Rogue ne répondit pas, se contentant se s'approcher encore un peu plus d'elle. Leurs corps se frôlaient désormais, mais aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement pour stopper cette situation gênante.

Il continua son chemin, et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celle de la jeune femme. Celle-ci les entrouvrit, invitant l'homme à approfondir leur baiser. Rogue s'avança alors un peu plus vers Hermione, comblant le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre leurs deux corps. Son torse vint s'écraser contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Leurs bouches entamèrent une danse folle, et Hermione, soupirant de bien être, s'apprêta à passer ses bras autour du cou de l'homme face à elle. Mais à cet instant, il recula, la laissant quelque peu frustrée, la bouche entrouverte et les bras dans le vide. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour se donner une contenance, puis tourna les talons, s'en allant d'un pas pressé vers ses appartements. Hermione ne fit rien pour le rattraper, sachant que toute tentative de lui parler serait un échec. Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, puis prit la direction de la salle à manger, contrariée du comportement de son acolyte.

Rogue dut rester enfermer dans ses quartiers un long moment, puisque la jeune femme ne le revit pas une seule fois de la journée.


	20. Découverte

Note d'auteur : Me voilà enfin revenue de vacances, avec un nouveau chapitre dans mes valises :) Je suis revenue hier, mais j'avais la flemme de publier, donc voilà... J'ai profité de ces 3 semaines de sevrage d'internet pour terminer cette histoire. Sachez donc que, c'est officiel, il y aura 27 chapitres, plus un épilogue un peu plus court.

J'en profite également pour vous faire une annonce, et surtout, vous demander votre avis : j'ai commencé (j'ai bien dit "commencé", y'a à peine 3 chapitres, et je ne n'ai encore que trouvé très peu de péripéties à instaurer) une suite à cette fiction, et je voulais savoir si vous vouliez que je la poste. Je sais, c'est un peu idiot de vous demander ça alors que vous ne connaissez pas la fin de cette première partie, mais comme ça, vous pouvez me répondre au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance...Bon, au pire, si vous en voulez pas, je publie quand même, vous lisez pas, et tout le monde est content ^^ Pour vous aider à vous décider, je peux vous dire (sans trop vous en révéler) que cette histoire pourra, je pense, être lue seule, sans la première partie (même si c'est toujours mieux d'avoir lu Ragnarök avant, hein ! ^^). On peux dire que ça sera une sorte de nouvelle aventure pour les deux personnages, après les évènements de Ragnarök.

Voilà, je vous laisse (enfin) lire ce nouveau chapitre, qui apporte de nouvelles explications au niveau des derniers évènements, et à propos de l'intrigue principale...

A samedi prochain :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XX<strong>

_Découverte_

_[…] Rogue dut rester enfermer dans ses quartiers un long moment, puisque la jeune femme ne le revit pas une seule fois de la journée._

Ce ne fut qu'au dîner que le sorcier daigna faire son apparition. Il s'assit face à la jeune femme, mais ne put se résoudre à lever les yeux vers elle. Hermione en fut déçue, et avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Avec Rogue comme avec leur mission, rien n'avançait, rien n'allait comme prévu. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il l'embrasse ? Tout allait tellement mieux entre eux, ils arrivaient désormais à se parler comme des êtres civilisés, et non plus à se hurler dessus comme ils le faisaient avant…

La seule chose qui lui remonta le moral ce soir là fut l'absence de Thorn : elle pourrait enfin manger tranquillement. Il faut dire qu'à midi, elle aurait très bien pu le tuer sur place, tellement il avait été agaçant…

Elle reporta son attention sur Rogue, qui semblait mener un combat intérieur des plus éprouvant. Se doutant que ses réflexions ne se portaient pas sur la décisions de manger en premier la viande ou les légumes, Hermione en déduisit qu'il pensait encore à la scène de la matinée. A vrai dire, elle le comprenait : elle ne pouvait se l'ôter de la tête elle-même.

Le contenu de son assiette ne lui faisant plus envie, la jeune femme se leva de sa chaise, et contourna la table sans un regard pour le reste de l'assistance. Elle traversa la salle à manger, puis passa les portes, décidant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle aille se coucher tout de suite. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à emprunter la première marche du grand escalier de l'école, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras, et elle fut brutalement retournée. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait face à Rogue, le visage fermé et la mâchoire serrée.

Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu la suivre, c'est dire à quel point elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Conscient du manque de tact de son geste, l'homme prit la parole le premier :

« Je voulais m'excuser pour…mon comportement de…de tout à l'heure. Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler… »

Hermione hésita un instant. Oui, elle voyait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler. Mais que répondre à cela ? Un « _vous êtes pardonné, n'en parlons plus ?_ »

« Ne vous excusez pas…C'est arrivé, c'est tout. J'aimerai simplement que vous ne vous renfermiez pas sur vous-même…

- Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Rogue semblait, à cet instant, confus.

« Je veux que nous continuions à nous parler comme avant, sans que s'installe entre nous une gène…

- Bien…

- Promettez-moi de ne pas me fuir comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui.

- …Je vous le promet… »

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix faible, tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Il resta planté là encore quelques instants, avant de partir dans la direction opposée. Hermione fut quelque peu soulagée qu'il soit prêt à reprendre avec elle une relation normale - si l'on peut

réellement qualifier leur relation de normale - et c'est le cœur un peu plus léger qu'elle partit en direction de ses appartements.

Le lendemain, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, alors que Severus lisait tranquillement un livre, assit dans le fond de la bibliothèque, une tornade s'abattit soudainement sur lui, en la personne d'Hermione Granger. La jeune femme tenait entre ses mains un livre - pour changer - et s'installa sur une chaise face à lui, faisant claquer brutalement l'ouvrage sur la table.

Regardant autour de lui pour voir si la jeune femme n'avait dérangé personne en arrivant si énergiquement, il ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander ce qui l'amenait, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le lui dire elle-même. En effet, il ne se trompait pas, et Hermione, essoufflée - avait-elle courut dans tout le château? - lui dit :

« En repensant à ce que nous a dit Agnarsson l'autre jour, je me suis souvenue d'un livre que j'ai emporté avec moi… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler un instant pour reprendre son souffle, et tourner vers lui le livre afin qu'il puisse en lire le titre : « _Mythologies et Croyances du Monde_ »

« Cela a un rapport avec l'ambition d'Agnarsson de devenir maître du monde?

- J'étais sceptique moi aussi, mais regardez… »

Elle reprit l'ouvrage vers elle, et l'ouvrit directement à une page qu'elle avait marqué d'un bout de papier. Le titre en gras en haut de la page indiquait : « _Mythologie Nordique _»

« L'un des symbole les plus important pour la mythologie nordique est l'arbre Yggdrasil. C'est une sorte de charpente des différents monde, qui les lies entre eux…Et je pense que cette croyance qu'avaient les peuples germanique était bien plus qu'une religion…

- Vous voulez dire que cette organisation du monde aurait réellement existé ?

- Il y très longtemps, oui. Et c'est-ce que cherche a réinstaurer Agnarsson et la blonde : un monde où chaque espèce serait classée… »

Rogue reprit le livre à lui, en prenant garde de ne pas toucher les doigts de la jeune femme, afin de s'intéresser d'un peu plus près à ses découvertes. Pendant qu'il lisait, elle continua ses explications.

« Apparemment, il y avait neufs mondes, divisés en trois catégories : trois monde au niveau le plus haut, trois au milieu, et trois au niveau le plus bas. Je vous laisse imaginer de quelle manière étaient classées chaque espèces…

- Les sorciers en haut, et les moldus en bas? tenta-t-il, incertain.

- En fait, il n'est fait aucune mention des sorciers, mais les hommes devaient les considérer comme des dieux, ceux qui vivent en haut. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais les créatures et les hommes vivaient au milieu, et le bas était réservé aux morts.

- Peut-être qu'Agnarsson ne cherche pas à rétablir l'ordre originel, mais à le modifier à sa convenance…

- C'est exactement ce que je pensais…la formule doit lui permettre, non seulement de rétablir Yggdrasil, mais également de le contrôler… »

Ils se turent un instant, réalisant avec peine quelle ampleur prenait la folie du directeur de l'école et de Langenberg.

« Il nous faut prévenir McGonagall, reprit Hermione. Elle seule saura quoi faire…

- Mais le temps presse, et nous ne pouvons envoyer de hiboux ici…Souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Je ne crois pas que si nous tentions une nouvelle tentative, notre hôte sera aussi clément… »

La jeune femme réfléchit un moment, dépitée…

« Alors, il faut nous échapper…

- Et pourrais-je savoir par quel moyen ? Toutes les issues sont gardées, il y a des sortilèges partout dans le château…

- Il y a forcément un moyen…Il nous faut juste trouver lequel »

A cet instant, un invité indésirable fit son apparition.

« Oh…Mr Thorn, s'exclama Hermione, confuse. Quelle, heu…bonne surprise !

- Je vous ai vu discuter au loin , et je me suis dit que j'allais passer vous dire bonjour !

- Nous nous sommes vu ce matin au petit-déjeuner…répondit la jeune femme, blasée de croiser si souvent cet énergumène insupportable.

- Mais je pourrais vous dire bonjour un nombre incalculable de fois, ma chère ! »

Agacé, Rogue se leva de sa chaise en s'excusant auprès d'Hermione, et prit le chemin de la sortie de la bibliothèque.

« Il n'est vraiment pas facile votre ami, dîtes-moi…

- Heu…oui, c'est son caractère. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai à faire…» lui dit précipitamment Hermione en se levant à son tour. Elle suivit alors le chemin que venait d'emprunter Rogue, espérant qu'il n'ai pas déjà disparu au détour d'un couloir. Heureusement pour elle, une fois sortie de la bibliothèque, elle l'aperçu un peu plus loin, prêt à rejoindre l'escalier qui menait à leurs appartements. Avant qu'il ne monte sur la première marcha, elle l'appela :

« Professeur ! »

Il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Hermione s'approcha alors doucement, jusqu'à se trouver juste derrière lui.

« Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?

- Pourquoi je fais _quoi _?

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler… »

Severus se tut.

« Je croyais que nous en avions déjà parlé, alors ne me refaite pas la scène d'hier, je vous en prie…

- Hier était une erreur…

- Appelez ça comme vous voudrez, mais cela s'est passé, et il nous faut maintenant vivre avec. Vous étiez énervé, moi aussi, à cause de cette mission qui occupe tout notre temps et qui nous perturbe. Alors, pouf ! Vous m'avez…

- Embrassé, oui je sais ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler…

- Alors, s'il vous plait, il serait temps de nous concentrer sur autre chose ! Oublions tout ça, le baiser, et Thorn, et cherchons un moyen de neutraliser Agnarsson et sa bande de dégénérés.

- C'est juste que…je ne supporte pas de le voir minauder devant vous, ni même de le voir vous parler…

- J'avais remarqué » Hermione sourit. « Allez, venez, on va chez vous. Vous allez m'offrir un thé, et nous allons discuter tranquillement de la meilleure manière de filer sous le nez de tous ces grands dadais… »

Elle le prit alors par le bras, ne remarquant pas qu'il frissonna à ce contact, et s'apprêta à monter les marches de l'escalier. Mais il l'arrêta en posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme qui l'empoignait.

« Je suis désolé mais…j'aimerai être un peu seul, ça ne vous dérange pas?

- Heu…non… Hermione fut surprise du refus de son acolyte. Non, je comprend, je vais vous laisser… »

Elle le lâcha alors, et repartit en direction de la bibliothèque.

« On se voit au dîner? »

Il acquiesça silencieusement, se retournant vers l'escalier, grimpant les marches deux par deux d'un pas ferme. Au dernier moment, il lui dit, faiblement :

« Bonne journée, Miss Granger »

Elle se retourna, mais il était déjà parti.


	21. Noël, et plus si affinités

Note d'auteur : J'espère que ce 21ème chapitre (surout la fin) vous plaira, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à le modifier (chaque fois que je le relis, je change quelque chose ^^).

Merci encore au reviewers, et lecteurs anonymes [s'il y en a :)] et bonne lecture à tous !

A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XXI<strong>

_Noël, et plus si affinité_

Deux semaines passèrent, et rapidement, Noël arriva. Ainsi, dès le début de la troisième semaine de décembre, le château fut magnifiquement décoré. De grandes guirlandes dorées paraient les murs de la salle à manger et de la bibliothèque, et un immense sapin s'élevait dans la cour de l'école. Un autre, plus petit, avait été placé dans le hall d'entrée, près du grand escalier.

Cette ambiance festive apaisait quelque peu Hermione, malgré le fait qu'elle et Rogue n'avançaient pas beaucoup dans leur recherche d'un moyen de s'échapper. En effet, ils ne pouvaient faire quelques pas dans le château sans croiser Agnarsson ou l'un des professeur, et se sentaient donc constamment épiés, rendant impossible toute tentative de fuite.

Le soir du 23 décembre, tous deux se retrouvèrent, comme ils le faisaient tous les soirs, dans les appartements de Rogue, afin de réfléchir à un plan, qui malheureusement ne venait jamais. Chaque soir, c'était bredouille qu'ils partaient se coucher, chacun de leur côté.

Ce soir là, Hermione, comprenant qu'ils n'avanceraient pas plus que d'ordinaire, décida de faire dériver la conversation :

« Que faîtes-vous à Noël, d'habitude? »

Amusé de la curiosité de la jeune femme, Rogue lui répondit cependant, l'air renfrogné :

« Je reste à Poudlard, obligé d'assister à ce stupide repas organisé pour l'occasion… »

De toute évidence, Noël n'était pas un sujet des plus agréable pour Severus Rogue. Elle nota ce fait intérieurement, et reprit :

« Vous avez remarqué que vous devenez de plus en plus sociable avec moi ?

- Oui, et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

- …

- Mais vous êtes probablement la personne la plus saine avec qui discuter dans cette école de fou…

- Vous exagérez…

- Pas du tout ! Je croyais ne pas trouver plus fou que Dumbledore et ses insupportables sucreries…Il semblerait que ma conviction ne fusse fausse »

Hermione tenta de se retenir de rire, cachant sa bouche de sa main.

« Il est vrai que ce cher Elmer est sacrément atteint… »

Elle calma son fou-rire, et s'installa un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil, observant minutieusement Rogue, qui avait le visage tourné vers le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée devant eux. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, il la coupa, sans même tourner la tête vers elle :

« J'apprécierais que vous cessiez de me fixer comme vous le faîtes… »

Hermione rougit, mais répondit :

« Je m'ennuie, il faut bien que je m'occupe !

- Et bien occupez-vous à autre chose qu'à la contemplation de mon visage !

- Très bien, alors je m'en vais !

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! soupira de contentement l'homme, ironiquement.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un épouvantable rabat-joie !

- Et vous, une incroyable casse-pied ! »

Hermione se leva pour de bon, satisfaite d'avoir rendu son professeur un peu plus animé qu'au début de la soirée.

- Bonne nuit professeur !

- Fichez donc le camp, Granger… »

La jeune femme avança d'un pas léger vers la porte, et l'ayant franchie et refermée derrière elle, un sourire sincère illumina son visage. Noël promettait d'être amusant…

Contrairement à ce qu'avait espéré la jeune femme, la journée du lendemain fut morose, et des plus ennuyeuse. Elle avait passé la matinée à la bibliothèque, à lire un livre sur l'astrologie qui ne l'intéressait même pas. Après le repas, elle avait proposé à Rogue d'aller se balader un peu dans le parc, afin de profiter de la neige et du calme du château.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de mettre le nez dehors, le vent glacé les en avait dissuadé, les forçant à rester cloîtrés à l'intérieur. Ils se résolurent donc à se promener dans l'école, visitant parfois des endroits qui leur étaient, jusqu'alors, totalement inconnu. Les élèves étant, pour la plus grande majorité, reparti chez eux, les couloirs leurs semblèrent étonnement vides, et le bruit de leurs pas résonnaient sur les longs murs de pierre.

Mais au détour du couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque, ils eurent la surprise de croiser le directeur, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu au déjeuner quelques heures auparavant. Il semblait les chercher, car lorsqu'il les aperçut, ils s'exclama :

« Ah ! Miss Granger, professeur Rogue ! Que diriez-vous de passer Noël en notre compagnie ce soir ? Nous organisons, avec les autres professeurs, un repas dans notre petit salon privé, près de la salle à manger. Nous serions ravi que vous vous joigniez à nous… »

Son ton joyeux, s'il convenait parfaitement à l'ambiance de fête du château, contrastait avec celui qu'il leur avait montré lorsqu'ils avaient été enfermés, quelques semaines auparavant.

Sur la défensive, Hermione répondit, tout en regardant Rogue d'un air inquiet :

« Et bien, si le professeur Rogue est d'accord…

- Mais bien sûr qu'il est d'accord ! la coupa Agnarsson. Vous ne voudriez pas décevoir tous ces professeurs qui meurent d'envie de vous avoir avec eux pour les fêtes, non ?

- Non, bien sûr, admit Rogue, sceptique.

- Bien, dans ce cas, rendez-vous à dix-neuf heure trente, dans le salon ! Passez une bonne journée ! »

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, sans un regard en arrière pour les deux sorciers derrière lui.

« Quelle bonne idée, un repas de Noël en compagnie des imbéciles les plus dangereux du pays…ironisa Rogue.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire…cette journée aura été des plus déplaisante. Et terminer par un repas avec eux…là, c'est le coup de grâce. Ce Noël aura été le plus affreux de mon existence »

Considérant l'heure déjà avancée, tous deux décidèrent de retourner à leurs appartements, afin de se préparer pour le dîner. Après tout, c'était Noël.

Dans sa salle de bain, Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de faire tenir ses cheveux dans un semblant de chignon. Après un temps incommensurable de bataille capillaire acharnée, elle atteint un résultat correct, et décida de laisser sa chevelure tranquille. Elle retourna dans la chambre pour s'habiller d'une petite robe noire simple qu'elle avait quelque peu transformé pour la rendre un peu plus sophistiquée. Seul problème, elle ne pouvait refermer la fermeture éclaire au dos de la robe. Déjà suffisamment en retard, elle se résolut à attraper en vitesse ses boucles d'oreilles sur la table de chevet de la chambre, alors qu'on frappait à la porte.

Les deux mains occupées à refermer l'attache du bijoux, elle cria un « entrer » à l'attention de Rogue, qu'elle devinait être derrière la porte à l'attendre.

L'homme ouvrit la porte, et chercha la jeune femme du regard, avant de la découvrir, sortant de la chambre, les mains portées à son oreille.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'êtes pas encore prête ? ricana-t-il, tout de même un peu agacé.

- Taisez-vous donc et aidez moi à attacher cette fichue robe ! »

Il obéit, et avança vers elle, qui lui présenta son dos découvert. Il attrapa alors le bout de métal entre ses doigts, et le remonta doucement, en prenant garde de ne pas toucher la peau nue de la jeune femme. Une fois la robe fermée, il recula d'un pas, comme pour admirer fièrement son œuvre.

« Et puis, vous pouvez parler, reprit Hermione, je suis sûre que vous ne vous êtes même pas changé !

- Bien sûr que si…mentit-il. Et puis, que pouvez-vous bien en savoir ?

- Vous portez toujours les même vêtements…Où alors, vous avez une armoire remplie de pantalons et de pourpoints noirs et tous identiques…

- Faux…Il y a aussi des chemises blanches, plaisanta-t-il sarcastiquement. Nous avons assez perdu de temps, nous y allons ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et le suivit dans le couloir, fermant la porte derrière elle. Sur le chemin, Rogue lui fit remarquer :

« Combien de temps avez-vous passer à vous coiffer?

- Deux heures…

- Ca ne se voit pas…

- Moquez-vous ! Vous ne ririez pas si vous aviez mon type capillaire !

- En effet, Dieu m'en garde !

- Ne vous ventez pas, vos cheveux sont aussi horribles que les miens !

- Je ne vous permet pas de…

- Et puis arrêtez de me menacer comme ça, rit-elle, ça ne me fait plus peur, vous savez… »

Rogue fut abasourdi de la répartie de son ancienne élève. Assurément, qu'elle le côtoie toute la journée avait permit à la jeune femme de ne plus le craindre…Maudite soit Minerva !

Ils arrivèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent dans le salon des professeurs. Les fauteuils et sofas avaient été poussés contre les murs, laissant place au centre de la pièce à une grande table, similaire à celle qui se trouvait dans la salle à manger. La plupart des professeurs étaient déjà présents, et les regardèrent étrangement lorsqu'ils allèrent s'assoir à deux places libres côte à côte en bout de tablée. Agnarsson fit son entrée quelques minutes après eux, et les autres invités portèrent, au grand soulagement des deux acolytes, leur attention sur leur directeur. Après un bref coup d'œil dans la pièce, Hermione fut soulagée de constater que le professeur Thorn était assis à l'autre bout de la table, et qu'il discutait avec sa collègue professeur de sortilège. Il y avait donc peu de chance pour qu'il vienne l'importuner ce soir.

Malgré le désir d'Hermione de se changer les idées en cette soirée de Noël, l'ambiance était plus que tendue. Peu de professeurs parlaient entre eux, et un silence pesant s'installa sur la pièce. Elle hésitait même à parler à Rogue, à ses côtés, de peur de troubler le calme ambiant.

Pendant que tous dégustaient le plat principal, Agnarsson, assit à quelques places d'eux, leur dit :

« Et bien, il semble que vous vous entendiez mieux depuis votre escapade ! »

Au mot « escapade » Hermione s'étouffa. Qu'avez-t-il bien put leur raconter pour expliquer leur absence?

« Je crois que cette petite visite de la magnifique ville de Frederikshavn vous a fait le plus grand bien a tous les deux ! » conclut-il.

Ingénieux, bien que prévisible, pour la jeune femme. La plupart des professeurs, ne faisant aucunement attention à ce que venait de dire leur directeur, ne devaient en rien se préoccuper des deux visiteurs, aussi leur faire croire à cette visite avait dû être enfantin pour Agnarsson.

Rogue n'avait pas levé le nez de son assiette depuis qu'Agnarsson avait pris la parole, se contentant de remuer le contenu de son plat du bout de son couteau, ignorant superbement la totalité des convives.

A la fin du repas, ils refusèrent poliment la proposition d'Agnarsson de prendre le thé avec eux dans les fauteuils, prétextant du sommeil à rattraper. Ils quittèrent donc la pièce, sous le regard inquisiteur de Thorn.

Ils regagnèrent rapidement leurs appartements. Uns fois devant leurs portes respectives, et alors qu'Hermione allait lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, Rogue lui demanda :

« J'imagine qu'après le désastre de cette journée, vous n'avez pas envie de finir la soirée seule? »

Hermione eut un sourire gêné, mais ne répondit pas. Il continua :

« Une tasse de thé en ma compagnie vous tente-t-elle ?

- Bien sûr » sourit-elle, heureuse de ne pas rentrer immédiatement dans ses quartiers pour se morfondre.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et Hermione s'installa sur le canapé pendant que Rogue s'occupait de commander du thé auprès d'un elfe de maison. Fort heureusement, la petite créature ne fut pas longue, et quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue alla s'assoir près de la jeune femme, un plateau de thé fumant entre les mains.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux, sirotant du thé bouillant à près de minuit.

Le silence lui rappelant trop la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer avec les professeurs, Hermione préféra engager la conversation :

« Vous savez…je crois que je vous apprécie de plus en plus… »

Rogue tourna la tête vers elle, surpris qu'elle lui avoue cela ainsi. Ne pouvant évidemment pas la laisser sans réponse, il ajouta :

« Et vous, vous m'exaspérez moins… »

La jeune femme rit légèrement devant la gêne de son ancien professeur, mais oublia qu'elle avait posé sa tasse de thé sur ses genoux. La tasse se renversa, et le liquide chaud se déversa sur sa robe.

« Merde ! s'exclama-t-elle. Quelle maladroite ! Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle ensuite, je n'ai pas fait attention…

- Laissez, la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle tentait vainement de nettoyer le vêtement imbibé à l'aide de ses mains. Je vais chercher quelque chose pour nettoyer »

Il se leva et s'engouffra dans la chambre à coucher, avant d'en sortir quelques secondes plus tard avec un bout de tissu mouillé, oubliant de toute évidence qu'il possédait une baguette. S'approchant de lieu du drame, il s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme et entreprit de frotter doucement la robe trempée.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, le pria-t-elle, je vais le faire…

- Pour créer un nouveau tsunami ? Hors de question… » répliqua-t-il sans même lever les yeux vers elle. La jeune femme se tut, incapable de le contredire. Au fur et à mesure, ses mouvements sur la robe se firent beaucoup plus lents, presque doux, si bien qu'Hermione s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil sous l'effet que produisaient les caresses sur sa cuisse.

Lorsqu'il estima ne plus pouvoir rien faire pour sauver le vêtement, Rogue arrêta son nettoyage improvisé à contrecœur, récoltant en tout et pour tout qu'un murmure suppliant de la jeune femme, qui avait fermé les yeux :

« N'arrêtez pas… »

Il leva la tête vers elle alors qu'elle ouvrait les paupières, et la fixa quelques instants, avant de poser ses deux mains à plats sur le canapé, de part et d'autres de la jeune femme. Prenant appui sur ses paumes, il se releva, doucement, et se pencha imperceptiblement vers elle.

Hermione se redressa alors, et attrapa le visage de l'homme face à elle, puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rogue se redressa à son tour et, s'allongeant presque sur elle, il approfondis le baiser, appuyant fougueusement ses lèvres sur celles qui lui étaient offertes. Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres, et leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent, leur rappelant avec délectation la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Aucun d'eux ne sut à cet instant pourquoi ils se laissaient aller ainsi. L'ambiance étouffante qui pesait sur le château, ou peut-être la tension sexuelle qui semblait s'être installée entre eux depuis quelques jours…

Voulant sentir un peu plus le corps de Severus sur le sien, Hermione l'attira un peu plus à elle, tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva totalement allongé sur elle, la jeune femme écrasée sous son poids, ce qui ne sembla pas la déranger plus que cela…Souhaitant la libérer un peu de son emprise, Severus les fit rouler tous les deux sur le sofa, et se retrouva lui-même affalé, la jeune femme assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle profita de sa liberté retrouvée pour ôter précipitamment sa robe froissée, qui se retrouva en quelques secondes jetée au sol. Alors que l'homme entreprenait de caresser ardemment son dos dénudé, et désiré depuis qu'il avait fermée sa robe quelques heures plus tôt, elle commença à déboutonner un par un les nombreux boutons de son pourpoint. Quand celui-ci rejoignit la robe à terre, Severus prit les choses en main et se débarrassa rapidement de sa chemise, ne prêtant pas attention à l'empressement avec lequel il défaisait chaque bouton. Pendant tout ce temps, leur bouches s'étaient à peine quittées quelques secondes, ne laissant passer entre eux que les bout de tissus, jetés par la suite au sol.

Après un moment, ils stoppèrent leur baiser fiévreux, et comme d'un commun accord, se levèrent et se dirigèrent précipitamment vers la chambre de Severus, impatients de reprendre leurs activités interrompues.

Severus, ne pouvant plus attendre, attrapa Hermione par les hanches, et l'allongea sans douceur sur le couvre-lit, se positionnant au dessus d'elle, afin de reprendre l'exploration abandonnée du corps si attirant de la jeune femme. S'ensuivirent des caresses passionnées. Hermione, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux draps du lit, sentait la bouche de son amant se poser sur chaque parcelle disponible de son corps. Leurs souffles saccadés se mêlèrent alors qu'il remontait le long de son ventre, pour rejoindre sa bouche, après avoir enlevé à la jeune femme le reste de ses vêtements. Les siens ne tardèrent pas à les suivre sur le sol de la pièce. Plus rien ne comptait pour Hermione, excepté la sensation de la peau moite de Severus contre la sienne, et du poids de son corps lourd sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de l'homme, cheveux qui de temps à autre, venaient chatouiller son cou, sa clavicule, ou la pointe de ses seins.

La jeune femme haleta quand il emboita son corps dans le siens, ne pouvant penser à rien d'autres qu'à celui qui se tenait à cet instant en elle. Les hanches de l'homme venaient cogner violement contre celles de la jeune femme, qui en retour, poussait de longs soupirs contre les lèvres de son amant.

Lorsqu'elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son bas-ventre, elle ne put retenir un dernier gémissement de plaisir.

Severus l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se retirer, et à son grand étonnement, Hermione vint se blottir contre lui alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur les draps froissés. Elle installa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, et lui, posa sa main dans le bas de son dos. Tous deux se promirent intimement de ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences de cette nuit avant le lendemain, et ils s'endormirent alors dans la plus grande sérénité.


	22. Mise au point

Note d'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 22, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Pas de grand discours aujourd'hui, je suis malade comme un chien, et du coup j'ai un peu (beaucoup en fait) la flemme...

Bonne lecture à tous, et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XXII<strong>

_Mise au point_

Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, la première chose à laquelle Hermione songea fut à quel point sa nuit avait été agréable. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, elle fut surprise de sentir contre sa joue quelque chose de chaud, et qui semblait respirer…

Au souvenir des évènements de la soirée, elle rougit quelque peu, puis leva la tête pour croiser le regard sombre de Severus, qui semblait l'observer depuis plusieurs minutes déjà…

Elle se rendit alors compte que la main de l'homme l'enlaçait, posée contre son dos, et qu'elle effectuait de légères caresses contre sa peau.

Doucement, la jeune femme se redressa un peu, et posa sa tête sur son oreiller, afin de continuer à l'observer plus confortablement. Elle constata par la même occasion que les draps étaient légèrement en désordre, recouvrant à peine leurs jambes respectives.

Elle remonta son regard vers celui de l'homme, et lui accorda un sourire endormi, sourire qu'il lui rendit par une moue gênée.

Comprenant son embarras, elle tenta de le rassurer un peu :

« Ne réfléchissons pas tout de suite aux conséquences, d'accord? »

La fixant quelques instant, Severus hocha la tête, et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, embrassant légèrement sa tempe.

Tous deux restèrent au lit jusqu'au alentours de midi, profitant simplement du calme qui régnait dans la pièce et de la présence rassurante de l'autre.

Constatant l'heure avancée, ils se levèrent à contrecœur, peu avant l'heure du repas.

Hermione enfila sa robe en vitesse, et n'ayant pas le temps de repasser dans ses appartements en changer, elle la modifia un peu pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres professeurs.

Après tout, ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ne regardait qu'eux.

Elle sourit en voyant que Rogue passait ses habituels vêtements noirs, ce qui renforça sa théorie d'une garde robe peu développée.

Une fois sortis des appartements de ce dernier, ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la salle à manger, priant pour que leur entrée ne soit pas trop remarquée.

Malheureusement, en entrant dans la pièce, ils durent reconnaître que ce fut loupé. La totalité des professeurs était déjà là, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte. Hermione soupira tout de même de soulagement en songeant que les élèves étaient encore en vacances.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient face à face en bout de table, le professeur Thorn, installé près d'eux leur lança, alors que les autres reprenaient leur repas :

« Chère Hermione ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez passé la nuit avec lui? »

Il laissa alors échapper un rire léger et agaçant, content d'avoir attiré sur lui l'attention de la jeune femme. Mais ni elle, ni Rogue ne rirent, se contentant de fixer l'imbécile assis à côté d'eux d'un air furieux.

Décidant de profiter un peu de la situation, et de se jouer de cet abruti, Rogue lui répondit, l'air nonchalant et fixé sur son assiette :

« Ce que Miss Granger et moi-même faisons dans nos appartements ne vous regarde absolument pas, Thorn »

Entendant cela, Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau, et simula une quinte de toux pour se donner une contenance.

Espérant que les autres professeurs n'ai pas entendu le petit échange des deux hommes, elle prit l'initiative de frapper de son pied le tibia de Rogue, ne serait-ce que pour ôter ce sourire satisfait de son visage. Celui-ci retint un gémissement de douleur, mais le directeur remarqua sa grimace, ainsi que le regard mauvais qu'il jeta à la jeune femme.

« Tout va bien? leur demanda-t-il.

- Parfaitement bien » lui répondit l'homme, sans quitter Hermione du regard.

La jeune femme reporta son regard sur son assiette, avant que son agaçant voisin ne lui adresse de nouveau la parole :

« Veuillez excuser mon comportement déplacé, Miss Granger…

- Je vous en prie Mr Thorn, c'est oublié… lui répondit-elle, l'air las.

- C'est juste que, vous voir arriver tous les deux, ensembles…et avec vos mines fatiguées…on pourrait se faire des idées ! rit-il, inconscient du regard brûlant de Rogue posé sur lui.

- Il me semble qu'il n'y ai que vous qui vous fassiez des idées…reprit la jeune femme, fatiguée qu'il essaie encore de lui parler.

- Bien, sûr. Quel imbécile je fais, comment ais-je pu imaginer pareil bêtise…vous et le professeur Rogue ! »

Le concerné laissa à cet instant retomber bruyamment sa fourchette dans son assiette, l'air plus contrarié que jamais.

Bien décidée à lui clouer le bec, la jeune femme lui dit :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela serais improbable. Le professeur Rogue et moi passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, une telle chose s'expliquerait très facilement »

Gagné ! A ses paroles, Thorn, l'air ébahit, fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, et se contenta de la fixer, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus idiot que d'ordinaire. Rogue, quant à lui, ne put réprimer le sourire de contentement qui venait de s'emparer de son visage.

Finalement, pas le moins du monde vexé, le professeur de métamorphose se tourna vers sa voisine de droite, dans l'espoir d'engager une conversation plus agréable.

Les deux sorciers ne remarquèrent pas que, pendant tout le repas, Agnarsson ne les avait pas quitté des yeux.

En ce jour de Noël, le temps étant bien plus clément que la veille, Hermione et Severus décidèrent d'aller se promener dans les jardins du château. Alors qu'ils avançaient lentement entre les différentes plantes qui ornaient les jardins, de nombreuses réflexions envahissaient leurs deux esprits, et accompagnaient leur marche silencieuse.

Contre toute attente, c'est Severus qui, le premier, brisa le silence :

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…de cette nuit… »

Hermione s'arrêta, se tournant pour lui faire face.

« Nous avons déjà trop attendu… » ajouta-t-il.

Ne sachant que penser de ces évènements elle non plus, elle lui indiqua qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement.

« Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, je tiens à vous dire que, quoi que vous pensiez, je ne regrette pas cette nuit. C'était tout sauf une erreur, et je ne m'enfuirais pas comme un lâche… »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, attendant que la jeune femme s'exprime à son tour. Mais comme elle restait silencieuse, il reprit :

« Nous devons juste être conscient que la situation est particulière…dans un contexte ordinaire, rien ne serait jamais arrivé…

- Vous avez raison, intervint Hermione. Alors, quand tout sera fini…

- …nous reprendrons nos vies respectives, comme si rien ne s'était passé »

La jeune femme sourit, et lui répondit :

« Très bien. Nous sommes d'accords »

Severus se rapprocha alors d'elle, et reprit, d'une voix plus faible, et presque tremblante :

« La question maintenant est de savoir…voulez-vous continuer? »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit, et elle répondit :

« Je pense que, comme la situation est particulière, nous pouvons, pour l'instant, en profiter un peu… »

Severus sourit à son tour, et passant ses bras derrière le dos de la jeune femme, l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa délicatement. Hermione ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant, et prit le visage de l'homme entre ses mains, mettant un peu plus d'ardeur dans ce baiser.

S'écartant un peu de la jeune femme, Severus la regarda dans les yeux, avant de déclarer :

« J'allais oublier…Joyeux Noël…

- Oh, c'est vrai…Et bien, à toi aussi… »

Il allait reprendre possession de sa bouche quand elle l'arrêta, reculant légèrement la tête :

« Au fait, je retire ce que j'ai dit hier…

- Quoi ? demanda Severus, intrigué.

- Ce Noël n'aura pas du tout été le plus affreux de mon existence.

Quelques heures plus tard, après le dîner, Hermione et Severus décidèrent de rentrer profiter un peu de la cheminée des appartements de ce dernier avant d'aller. Ils montaient rapidement les premières marches du grand escalier lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix, provenant de l'étage supérieur. Ils stoppèrent alors leur marche, reconnaissant le directeur de l'école et le professeur Thorn. Ils se collèrent alors au mur de l'escalier, priant pour ne pas être vu, et écoutèrent la conversation qu'ils venaient de surprendre.

« …et quelques autres professeurs devons partir, comme vous le savez, après le nouvel an, et j'aurais aimé que, pendant notre absence, vous gardiez un œil sur nos deux invités. Je sais que vous et Miss Granger vous entendez plutôt bien.

- Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur, mais pourrais-je vous demander pourquoi ?

- Et bien, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup ce Rogue, vous lui rendriez service en lui tenant compagnie… »

Le ton de sa voix sonnait horriblement faux, et sentait l'ironie à plein nez. Seulement, Thorn ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

« Entendu, professeur, comptez sur moi ! »

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre, et Hermione et Severus s'apprêtèrent à décamper au plus vite. Mais heureusement, les pas s'éloignèrent, et ils purent reprendre leur chemin vers leurs appartements, plus confus que jamais. Ainsi, Agnarsson allait s'absenter? Leurs deux cerveaux tournaient à plein régime, mais ils attendirent d'être installés sur le canapé de Rogue pour se faire part de leurs impressions.

« C'est à ce moment qu'on pourra s'échapper, déclara Hermione. Agnarsson, et d'autres professeurs seront absents, la protection du château n'en sera que moindre…nous pourrons alors fuir pour aller prévenir McGonagall.

- Mais as-tu songé qu'ils s'en vont peut-être parce qu'ils ont une piste pour le livre ?

- Tu marques un point…Mais dans ce cas, raison de plus pour partir au plus vite, et prévenir quelqu'un…

- Nous ne savons même pas quel jour ils partent…

- Non, mais Thorn le sait…

- Si je te suis, tu veux te rapprocher de Thorn pour qu'il te révèle des informations sur le voyage des professeurs ?

- Tout à fait…déclara la jeune femme d'un air satisfait.

- Pas idiot, surtout si on considère qu'Agnarsson lui a demandé de devenir ton chien de garde…répondit Severus, en pleine réflexions.

- Je trouve, au passage, que ce qu'il a dit est complètement stupide ! Surtout que tu est la personne que j'apprécie le plus dans ce château…

- Merci…répondit-il, faussement flatté, mais pour réussir à l'amadouer, il te faudra être plus convaincante…

- Ca ne sera pas difficile. J'ai beau envoyer paître cet idiot dès que j'en ai l'occasion, il revient me voir à chaque fois, comme un bon petit chien à sa mémère…c'est insupportable !

- Bien, je vois que tu maîtrise la situation. Je vais donc te laisser à tes charmantes pensées, et aller me coucher…conclut Severus en se levant du canapé. Ne rentre pas dans tes appartements trop tard.

- Heu…d'accord, si tu veux…dit Hermione, légèrement surprise.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre.

- Et bien, je pensais que…en fait…non laisse tomber, c'est ridicule…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista Severus, légèrement surpris du comportement de la jeune femme.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrais dormir, heu…ensemble… »

La jeune femme cacha son visage cramoisi dans ses mains, alors que Severus, déconcerté, se passait la main derrière la nuque, avant de répondre :

« Et bien, si tu veux…

- C'est vrai ? s'enquit Hermione, gênée, en relevant la tête vers lui. Enfin…c'était juste une idée comme ça, je ne veux pas que tu ais l'impression que je m'impose… »

Severus se détendit un peu, s'approcha de la jeune femme, et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Je t'assure que si tu me dérangeais, je n'aurais aucun mal à te le faire comprendre »

Hermione sourit, et prit la main qu'il lui offrait. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la chambre à coucher. Elle s'arrêta cependant sur le seuil, si bien que Severus se tourna vers elle, le regard interrogateur.

« Je voudrais juste que ce soit bien clair, lui dit-elle. Pas de sentiments? Nous deux, c'est physique, et c'est tout, n'est-ce pas? »

Voyant que la jeune femme ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il lui ait donné une réponse, il la rassura :

« Bien sûr. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, quand notre mission sera fini, tout redeviendra comme avant »

La jeune femme parut soulagée de sa réponse, et en retour, passa sa main derrière le coup de l'homme, et attira son visage vers le sien. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et scella leurs lèvres, avant de le tirer vers la chambre, et de l'allonger sur le lit sans douceur. Elle grimpa au dessus de lui et, commençant à déboutonner le pourpoint noir, déclara :

« Dans ce cas, c'est parfait… »


	23. Bonnes résolutions ?

Note d'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 23 ! Désolée pour la semaine dernière, j'étais pas très en forme... Alors je profite de ce chapitre pour vous annoncer (un peu en retard, soit...) que le cap des 100 reviews a été franchis ! Si je ne m'abuse, c'est Rosalynda qui a posté la 100ème review, mais corrigez-moi si je me trompe, hein ? :)

Bon allez, assez bavassé. J'espère que la tournure de cette histoire vous plait toujours autant, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! A samedi prochain !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XXIII<strong>

_Bonnes résolutions?_

« {…] dans ce cas, ce qu'il nous faut, c'est passer inaperçu…déclara la jeune femme.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? demanda Severus. J'imagine qu'Agnarsson ne va pas partir en laissant le château vide de toute protection magique… »

Hermione et Severus, discutant tout deux à un plan pour fuir le château une bonne fois pour toute, ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord.

« C'est toi le maître des potions, après tout…Et c'est ton tour de trouver une idée ! »

Le concerné réfléchit quelques instants, avant que son regard ne s'illumine.

« Quoi ? demanda Hermione. Tu réalise enfin que tu es l'un des plus grand maître des potions de l'époque? Il serait temps…

- Non, ça je le sais déjà, répondit-il ironiquement. Mais tu as raison, ce qu'il nous faut est une potion…

- Et laquelle, je te pris ? s'enquit la jeune femme suspicieuse.

- Une que tu connais bien assez, il me semble… »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de voir ses yeux s'éclairer - métaphoriquement - de compréhension.

« Le polynectar…déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Le seul problème est le temps de préparation…désespéra l'homme. Nous n'avons pas un mois devant nous.

- Peut-être que le professeur de potion, Lumberen je crois, en a en réserve ?

- Cet incapable? Oui, pourquoi pas…Ca ne nous coûte rien d'essayer de tout manière.

- Il est même fort possible qu'Agnarsson et toutes ses idées de révolution lui ait demandé d'en fabriquer…

- Il nous reste toujours un problème : quand partiront-ils ? »

En effet, si tous les deux étaient d'accord sur le fait de fuir le jour du départ du directeur et des ses professeurs, le principal problème résidait dans le fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de _quand_ ils partiraient.

« Probablement pas avant une semaine…Le nouvel an est dans trois jours, et j'ai entendu des professeurs parler d'une petite fête qu'ils organisent.

- Non, pas encore…se plaint Severus.

- Tu ne veux pas y aller? s'étonna ironiquement Hermione.

- Et bien, répondit-il, je pensais qu'on le passerait tous les deux…

- Hum…fit-elle mine de réfléchir, cela me convient ! Tu m'excuse, mais il faut que j'aille cuisiner Thorn maintenant…

- Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna Severus.

- La date du départ. Il est au courant.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai »

En se levant, la jeune femme posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus, avant de quitter la pièce d'une démarche légère. Il réalisa à quel point elle pouvait, parfois, lui faire perdre le sens des réalités…

Une fois dehors, Hermione s'autorisa à réfléchir, chose qu'elle s'abstenait de faire en présence de Severus, de peur qu'une pensée incongrue lui échappe. Après tout, il était legilimens. En marchant en direction de la bibliothèque, elle fut heureuse de constater que tous deux respectaient depuis quelques jours leur « marché », qui leur interdisait toutes marques d'affection trop prononcées, en dehors du temps qu'ils passaient au lit. Encore trop chamboulée par l'échec de sa relation avec Ron, la jeune femme se refusait toute relation à long terme, et étaient parfaitement consciente que ni elle, ni Severus, ne voulaient aller plus loin qu'une simple liaison physique. L'homme lui convenait totalement en tant qu'ami - et dieu sait que lui n'en avait pas eu beaucoup - et il ne semblait lui-même pas du genre à s'encombrer d'une petite amie permanente.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était déjà arrivée à la bibliothèque. Consciente que Thorn s'y rendait chaque jour dans l'espoir de la croiser, elle avait choisit ce lieu comme terrain de chasse, espérant pouvoir lui soutirer quelques informations à propos du départ de ses collègues. En pénétrant dans la pièce, un rapide coup d'œil lui fit comprendre que l'homme n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle se résigna donc à aller s'assoir à une table de travail, non s'en prendre au passage un livre dans l'une des étagère du rayon « Sortilège ».

Par chance, la jeune femme n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps, puisqu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la proie recherchée pointa le bout de son nez derrière l'un des rayonnage.

Saisissant sa chance, la sorcière ferma son livre d'un coup sec, et se précipita vers le professeur, cherchant un moyen rapide d'engager la conversation.

« Professeur Thorn ! se réjouit-elle faussement, tout en lui servant un grand sourire préfabriqué. Comment allez-vous ? »

L'amabilité soudaine de la jeune femme ne sembla pas le troubler. Il se contenta de lui répondre, l'air aussi heureux qu'elle :

« Miss Granger ! Quelle joie de vous voir ! »

Après qu'ils aient échangé quelques banalités d'usages, Hermione lança, sur le ton de la conversation, le sujet du voyage des professeurs, seule raison pour laquelle elle discutait actuellement avec cet énergumène :

« J'ai appris par l'un de vos collègue que certains professeurs allaient partir d'ici peu…Savez-vous pourquoi i?

- Heu…je suis désolé Miss Granger, mais je ne crois pas être autorisé à vous en parler pour le moment… »

L'homme semblait désormais gêné, et Hermione se maudit intérieurement pour cette première tentative ratée.

« Quelle curieuse je fais, veuillez me pardonner…

- Naturellement, reprit Thorn, un peu rassuré que son interlocutrice n'insiste pas.

- Et, ne dîtes pas au directeur que je vous ai demandé…Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez des ennuis !

- Merci Miss Granger ! » s'exclama-t-il, persuadé que la jeune femme s'inquiétait de son sort.

Il la salua, puis prit rapidement la direction de la sortie. Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas apeuré, Hermione sentit une vague de déception surgir en elle, si bien qu'elle souffla d'exaspération avant de se rendre, à son tour, dans le couloir. Tirer les vers du nez de Thorn ne serait pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait espéré. Malheureusement, gagner sa confiance prendrait du temps, et du temps, ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup.

Elle retourna alors dans les appartements de Severus, souriant en constatant qu'elle passait de moins en moins de temps dans les siens…

Le nouvel an, trois jours plus tard, arriva bien plus vite qu'Hermione et Severus ne l'auraient voulu. La jeune femme passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie du professeur de métamorphose, espérant d'un jour à l'autre qu'il lui parle du « voyage » qu'organisaient les professeurs. Malheureusement, il ne se sentait jamais réellement assez en confiance pour lui avouer quoi que ce soit. Severus, de son côté, passait la journée à tenter de perfectionner leur plan de fuite, tout en ruminant à propos de « cet imbécile de Thorn » avec qui Hermione passait toutes ses journées.

Au petit déjeuner, la jeune femme avait, pour leur plus grande joie à tous les deux, décliné l'invitation d'Agnarsson à dîner avec eux. Elle et Severus avaient, en effet, planifié ensemble une soirée tranquille, pour terminer l'année loin de tous les professeurs et des plans farfelus du directeur. Pour une fois, elle voulait se détendre un peu, et penser à autre chose qu'à Agnarsson, Thorn, et tous leurs plans pour s'échapper de là. La soirée ne serait rien qu'à eux, et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les appartements de son acolyte, elle constata qu'il était installé sur un fauteuil, un livre entre les mains, et qu'une table était préparée dans un coin de la pièce, prête à les accueillir. Elle le soupçonna d'avoir fait appel aux elfes pour la préparation du dîner, mais ne dit rien, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette soirée.

Severus leva les yeux de son ouvrage quand il l'entendit entrer, et lui sourit légèrement, avant de se lever et de l'inviter à s'assoir à table.

Le dîner se passa au mieux, et malgré l'interdiction silencieuse de parler de quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec leur mission, ils trouvèrent aisément des sujets de conversations passionnants.

Uns fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur dessert, ils retournèrent s'installer sur le canapé, admirant un moment, silencieusement, le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Pour Hermione, la soirée se passait au mieux, si bien qu'elle se laissa finalement aller à poser sa tête sur les genoux de Severus, lequel, s'il était surpris, ne fit rien pour l'en déloger. Il commença même, inconsciemment, à lui caresser lentement les cheveux, perdu dans la contemplation de son visage. La jeune femme, qui continuait de fixer l'âtre, ne le remarqua pas, mais après un moment, ferma les yeux sous les caresses que lui procurait Severus.

Après quelques minutes dans cette position, la jeune femme décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle se redressa, pour venir s'assoir à califourchon sur Severus, s'emparant sans douceur de ses lèvres. En descendant le long du coup masculin, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant les têtes de Harry et Ron s'ils la découvraient dans une position si suggestive. Mais Severus coupa court à ses réflexions, puisqu'il la souleva, et l'emmena dans la chambre où, comme chaque soir, ils finiraient la nuit.

En plein milieu de la nuit, la tête posée sur le torse pâle de Severus, Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, trop occupée à ressasser les évènements de la journée. L'idée d'un moyen de gagner la confiance de Thorn venait d'apparaître dans son esprit, et elle ne pourrait s'endormir sans en avoir fait par à l'homme qu'elle croyait dormir sous elle. Alors, n'osant pas le réveiller, elle ne bougeait pas, fixant le mur indéfiniment. Mais Severus dut remarquer qu'elle ne dormait pas non plus, puisqu'au bout d'un moment, il lui caressa l'épaule, et lui demanda :

« Tu ne dors pas? »

La jeune femme redressa la tête, rencontrant les yeux sombres de son compagnon. Elle hésita avant de lui faire par de ses pensées :

« Je t'ai dit qu'avec Thorn, ça n'avançait pas beaucoup… »

L'homme acquiesça d'un imperceptible hochement de la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre.

« Et bien, je pense avoir trouver un moyen de lui prouver qu'il peut me faire confiance… »

Comme pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de l'homme, elle détourna les yeux, et fixa un point invisible au plafond.

« Il faut que je le séduise…

- Comment ça ? lui demanda Severus, un peu inquiet de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire…Il faut que je couche avec lui. Ca fait des jours qu'il me court après, c'est le seul moyen de le convaincre que je suis de son côté… »

Severus ne répondit rien, trop abasourdi par les paroles d'Hermione.

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun autre moyen? » lui demanda-t-il, après avoir reprit un semblant d'esprit.

« Tu sais très bien que non… » lui répondit une Hermione, aussi peinée que lui.

Après quoi, la jeune femme cala sa tête dans le coup de l'homme, coupant court à la conversation. Sereine d'avoir pu faire par de ses réflexions à Severus, elle s'endormit rapidement. Mais elle fut la seule à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là.


	24. Polynectar et déception

Note d'auteur : Honte sur moi pour ce retard ignoble ! (Bon, à peine une journée, vous avez survécu, non ? ^^) Merci à lilas-belle de m'avoir fait remarquer cet horrible méprise, mais pour m'expliquer un peu (vous inquiétez pas, je vous raconte pas ma vie, c'est juste pour ne pas me faire immédiatement lapider sur place...) j'ai été très occupée hier, et la publication de ce 24ème chapitre m'est complètement sortie de la tête...

En tout cas, encore désolée, et bonne lecture ! A la semaine prochaine !

Ps : Merci encore pour les reviews/favoris... :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XXIV<strong>

_Polynectar et déception_

Il la fixait intensément depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle, ne cillant même pas, peut-être de peur qu'elle ne s'évapore.

Hermione, assise à la table du petit déjeuner, se désolait de constater que Thorn ne la lâchait pas du regard, si bien que cela la rendait un peu mal à l'aise.

La journée n'avait déjà pas commencé au mieux. Severus, même s'il était peu bavard d'ordinaire, n'avait même pas daigné lui décrocher un seul mot au réveil. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de l'attendre, et était descendu directement dans la salle à manger. Hermione s'était dépêchée de se préparer et l'y avait rejoint, se demandant ce qui lui valait un comportement si taciturne de la part du professeur. Avalant une gorgée de café brulant, elle reporta son attention sur le guignol qui lui faisait les yeux doux depuis une demi-heure, et prit conscience qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout avec lui. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient plus assez de temps pour songer à un autre plan. Elle reposa brusquement son bol sur la table, et remarqua que Severus la regardait, semblait-il depuis un moment, l'air morose. Croisant son regard, il détourna les yeux, et se résolut à fixer son propre café, comme s'il voulait s'y noyer.

Adossé contre la rambarde du balcon, Hermione contemplait l'horizon, consciente du regard que Severus posait sur elle. Ils étaient tous deux montés en haut d'une tour vide et inutilisée, découverte par hasard lors de l'une de leur ballade. Un vent frais soufflait en ce début d'après-midi et emmêlait, plus que de raison, les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Severus la tira cependant de ses pensées :

« Nous volerons le polynectar ce soir »

Elle se retourna lentement, les mains toujours posées sur la barre de fer, et acquiesça silencieusement, baissant les yeux au sol.

« Nous nous introduirons dans la classe de Lumberen. Un sort de dissimulation devrait suffire »

N'écoutant qu'à moitié ce que lui racontait Severus, Hermione releva soudainement la tête, plongeant ses yeux bruns dans ceux du maître des potions. Ne se préoccupant pas de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle l'interrompit :

« Il faut que je le fasse »

Comprenant de quoi elle parlait, ce fut au tour de Severus de baisser les yeux au sol. Il marmonna alors, plus pour les dalles que pour la sorcière face à lui :

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça…

- Je n'ai pas le choix, et tu le sait très bien ! » commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

Severus releva la tête, les yeux luisant de colère :

« La prostitution ne te dérange peut-être pas, mais moi, je refuse que tu t'abaisse à ça !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? On est pas mariés !

- Alors tu serais prête à te donner à un homme sans sentiment ? lui demanda-t-il, un sourire mauvais sur le coin des lèvres.

- Et comment appelles-tu ce que nous faisons ? »

Le sourire de Severus disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il sembla se refermer sur lui-même, refusant désormais de lui répondre.

« Tu veux sauver le monde, oui ou non ? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix maintenant plus calme.

- Ce que je veux, c'est que tu n'ai pas à te sacrifier de cette manière pour une cause perdue…

- Si tu réagit comme ça, c'est que tu tiens plus à moins que tu ne veux bien l'avouer… »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, alors elle continua :

« Tu m'avais promis Severus…On ne s'attache pas…

- Ce que tu dit est ridicule » intervint-il finalement.

Puis, sans prévenir, il se jeta contre elle, la poussa contre la rambarde, et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un baiser tout sauf délicat. La jeune femme, bien que quelque peu sonnée de par la douleur du choc de la rambarde contre son dos, répondit au baiser avec toute la colère qu'elle ressentait pour lui à cet instant. Il se détacha d'elle aussi violement qu'il l'avait embrassé, et déclara, l'air arrogant :

« Ne va pas croire une seule seconde que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi… »

Hermione ne sut dire si elle était soulagée ou contrariée de sa réponse, mais ne put se poser la question bien longtemps, puisqu'il continua :

« Et après tout, tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, ça m'est égal. Comme tu l'a si bien dit, nous ne sommes mariés… »

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna brusquement le dos, et sortit de la pièce. Hermione, les joues rosies et les lèvres meurtries par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, ne ressortie de la torpeur qu'il l'avait assaillie que lorsque le bruit des pas de Severus moururent dans les escaliers de la tour. Même après tout ce temps, cet homme restait un mystère pour la jeune femme…

Allongée sur son lit, Hermione, contrariée par le comportement de Severus quelques heures plus tôt, ne put se résoudre à descendre dîner, l'estomac trop noué par les derniers évènements. La manière dont il lui avait demandé de ne pas coucher avec Thorn laissait entendre qu'il tenait à elle, malgré la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite, mais la manière dont il lui avait par la suite dit qu'il ne l'aimait contredisait toutes les convictions de la jeune femme. De plus, tout cela semblait l'éloigner de leur mission, et ça, ils ne pouvaient se le permettre.

Finalement, Hermione se leva, pour traverser en long et en large la petite chambre qu'elle occupait. Quand elle arriva devant la porte, un sursaut de colère la pris, et elle ne put s'empêcher de cogner rageusement du pied contre le panneau de bois. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à s'inquiéter de ce que pensait Severus…Peut-être passaient-ils trop de temps ensemble, après tout ?

Elle n'avait souhaité au départ, ne s'en faire qu'un ami, mais par la suite, les choses avaient été trop vite…Après sa déception avec Ron, elle s'était promis de ne plus s'attacher à quelqu'un de cette façon. Était-elle désormais prête à aimer de nouveau ?

Un coup sourd frappé à la porte la tira cependant de ses pensées. Hermione déglutit difficilement, car à cette heure-ci le visiteur ne pouvait être que Severus. Elle se rappela alors brusquement qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous juste après le dîner, devant les escaliers, afin de s'introduire dans la classe de potion pour le polynectar. Mais puisqu'elle n'était pas descendue manger, elle avait complètement oublié.

La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains, sortit de la chambre et alla ouvrir la porte donnant sur le couloir. Comme elle s'y attendait, Severus se tenait devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il avait le visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude, comme en témoignaient sa mâchoire serrée et son nez froncé. D'une voix glacée, il lui dit :

« Vous êtes en retard, je vous attendais en bas »

Aie…Il la vouvoyait. Ca partait mal. Mais Hermione choisit de ne pas en tenir rigueur, et lui répondit :

« Désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer »

Elle sortit dans le couloir silencieux, et ils se mirent tous deux en route vers l'étage des salles de classe.

A quelques mètres de la salle de potion, Severus s'arrêta, et leur jeta à tous les deux un sort de désillusion, pour ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Un simple _Alohomora_ leur permis de pénétrer dans la salle, et Hermione songea à cet instant que le professeur Lumberen ne devait probablement pas être un homme très consciencieux.

Ils se dirigèrent alors au fond de la salle, près d'une petite porte qui ouvrait sur une pièce où le professeur conservait ses ingrédients et ses potions déjà préparées. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce à peine éclairée, Hermione pensa tout haut :

« C'est trop simple… »

Sans même lui accorder un regard, Severus lui répondit :

« Il nous sera beaucoup plus difficile de sortir du château »

Elle hocha la tête, et ils entreprirent de chercher, dans les étagères en désordre, les fioles de polynectar.

Ils les trouvèrent facilement, derrière des bocaux contenant une matière gélatineuse inconnue d'Hermione.

Pour ne pas que Lumberen découvre qu'ils avaient prévu d'utiliser du polynectar, Severus prit deux fioles de Pimentine, et les transforma, pour les mettre à la place de celles qu'il venait de prendre. Ainsi, même s'il réalisait qu'il lui manquait des potions, il mettrait du temps avant de découvrir ce qu'ils avaient réellement volé.

L'homme se tourna alors vers Hermione, et lui dit :

« Je ne peux pas en prendre plus, il ne faudra pas les gâcher »

Ils sortirent ensuite rapidement de la salle de classe, et Severus ne leva le sortilège de désillusion que lorsqu'ils eurent regagné leur étage. Au grand dam d'Hermione, le trajet du retour se fit aussi silencieusement que celui de l'aller.

Devant ses appartements, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, Hermione, lui tournant le dos, murmura à Severus :

« Demain soir, j'irais voir Thorn »

L'homme, la main posée sur la poignée, inspira légèrement, et lui répondit, d'une voix presque inaudible :

« N'y vas pas… »

La jeune femme, le regard trahissant sa déception, se tourna vers lui, et lui dit, d'une voix dépitée :

« Tu m'avais promis… »

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux alors que Severus, sans un regard en arrière, ouvrait la porte, et s'engouffrait dans ses appartements.

Voilà. Maintenant elle en était sûre. A cause de cette déclaration implicite, elle avait la certitude que cet homme tenait à elle beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Essuyant d'un geste rageur de la main les larmes qui, contre son grès, coulaient désormais le long de ses joues, elle entra à son tour dans ses quartiers, et claqua violement la porte. Elle repensa alors à la mission qui l'attendait le lendemain. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que Severus. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?


	25. Le baiser de Judas

Note d'auteur : Ayant appris une mauvaise nouvelle, je n'ai pas le courage de vous faire un long discours aujourd'hui. Juste, merci de me lire encore et de laisser des reviews, ça me fait vraimnt chaud au coeur :)

Comme l'a fait remarquer CompotedePomme, c'est vrai que la tournure que prend l'histoire ressemble fortement à Moulin Rouge, et ça se confirme avec ce chapitre...En fait, j'ai dû m'en inspirer insconsciemment... Désolée donc si ça se ressemble, mais je vous jure, j'ai pas fait exprès ^^

De plus, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira quand même...

Bonne semaine, et à samedi prochain...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XXV<strong>

_Le baiser de Judas_

Un brouhaha se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la salle de classe, indiquant que le cours touchait à sa fin, et que les élèves ne tarderaient pas à sortir de la pièce tels un troupeau de gnous affamés. Hermione attendait, adossée contre le mur près de la porte, que cette dernière s'ouvre et laisse sortir le professeur Thorn, afin de s'entretenir avec lui, et de mettre au point son plan de la veille. Elle n'avait pas vu Severus depuis le début de la journée, et avait dû prétexter aux autres professeurs qu'il était souffrant. Elle soupçonnait qu'il soit resté dans ses appartements, mais n'avait pas osé aller le déranger pour vérifier.

Quand enfin la cloche sonna la fin du cours, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et les élèves détalèrent pour se rendre dans la salle à manger, entendant à peine leur professeur leur donnant leurs devoirs pour le cours suivant. Quand tous furent sortis - ce qui ne prit qu'une demi-minute - Hermione s'approcha doucement de l'entrée de la salle, encore ouverte, et frappa doucement contre le panneau de bois, prévenant le professeur, assis à son bureau, de sa présence.

« Bonjour Miss Granger ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi de la présence de la jeune femme. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Professeur Thorn, ou puis-je vous appeler Emil ? » commença-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait aguicheuse.

Il acquiesça, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Je me demandais si vous me permettriez de passer à vos appartements ce soir…Il y a un sujet dans livre sur la métamorphose dont j'aimerai discuter avec vous…

- Bien sûr, lui répondit-il, agréablement surpris. Mais, vous ne voulez pas en parler maintenant ?

-Oh, non…lui dit-elle, en avançant lentement vers lui. Je pensais que nous serions plus…tranquilles, chez vous…

- Et bien, d'accord…Heu, ce soir, vingt et une heure, chez moi ? Mes appartements se situent au bout du couloir du deuxième étage, à la place de ceux de feu-Mrs Grahn…

- Parfait, dans ce cas, à ce soir… » conclut une Hermione quelque peu bousculée à l'évocation du nom de la sorcière.

Elle sortit comme elle était entrée, n'oubliant pas au passage de gratifier le professeur d'un regard plein de sous-entendus. Une fois dans le couloir, elle rejoignit au plus vite ses appartements. Si Thorn avait été déconcerté, pas une seconde il n'avait douté de sa sincérité, et n'avait aucunement pensé qu'elle pouvait se jouer de lui, ce qui arrangeait bien la jeune femme. S'il agissait avec autant d'innocence le soir même, alors l'informations dont avait besoin Hermione serait plus facile à obtenir qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

A présent, la jeune femme courait dans les couloirs, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée devant la porte de ses appartements, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pénétrer dans ceux de Severus. Il y parvint finalement, et rentra chez elle, essayant de rassembler le peu de courage qu'il lui restait. Ce serait ce soir que tout se jouerait…

Le soir venu, Hermione, assise sur un fauteuil, contemplait d'un air absent le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Bientôt, il serait l'heure pour elle d'y aller. La jeune femme n'avait put descendre manger, certaine que son estomac refuserait d'ingérer quoi que ce soit. Lorsque l'unique horloge de la pièce sonna vingt et une heure, elle se leva lentement, son corps lui paraissant peser une tonne.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte des appartements de Thorn. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle frappa contre le panneau de bois d'une poigne forte, contrastant avec son état d'esprit actuel. Seulement quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Thorn qui semblait surpris de la voir.

« Hermione ! Je suis étonné, je ne vous ai pas vu au dîner, je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas…

- Oh…répondit-elle, j'étais un peu souffrante, mais ça va mieux maintenant. Et puis, je n'aurais manqué pour rien au monde notre petit rendez-vous… »

La jeune femme se félicita intérieurement pour ses talents d'actrice improvisés, compte tenu du malaise qu'il la prenait en réalité à cet instant. Le professeur s'écarta alors, afin de la laisser entrer, puis il referma la porte derrière elle. Respirant profondément, Hermione alla s'assoir sur le canapé avant même qu'il ne l'ai invité à le faire.

« Vous n'avez pas apporté le livre dont vous m'avez parlé ? lui fit-il remarquer.

- Nous n'en aurons pas besoin… » répliqua-t-elle doucement.

Elle tapota des sa paume la place vide à ses côté, l'invitant à s'installer près d'elle. L'homme ne se fit pas prier, et la rejoignit.

« Vous ne m'offrez rien à boire ? lui demanda-t-elle dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère.

- B-bien sûr… » s'excusa-t-il.

Bon, ça ne partait pas trop mal. L'homme semblait intimidé par la jeune femme, mais elle aurait tôt fait de régler ce léger problème.

Après qu'il eut posé devant eux un plateau contenant deux tasses de thé, apporté par un elfe, Thorn revint s'assoir, l'air gêné.

« Allons…Détendez-vous… » sourit Hermione, tout en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui. Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur l'épaule du professeur, une sensation de déjà-vu s'imposa à son esprit. Le canapé, les tasses de thé…et surtout la voix de Severus qui répétait inlassablement dans sa tête : « N'y vas pas… »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit, et se tourna de nouveau vers son hôte.

« Vous savez, reprit-elle, le livre n'était qu'un prétexte…

- Ah oui ? lui demanda un Thorn désormais un peu plus intéressé.

- Oui. Disons que je voulais juste…passer un peu de temps avec vous… »

Thorn lui sourit alors qu'elle se mordillait légèrement la lèvre…

« Pardon, peut-être suis-je un peu trop entreprenante…

- Non, non pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tant mieux… » conclut la jeune femme avant de se rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui. A présent, leur cuisses se touchaient.

Décidant qu'il était temps d'agir, Hermione approcha son visage de celui de Thorn, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, froides et sèches. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et appuya un peu plus sa bouche contre celle d'Hermione, faisant en sorte que leurs langues se rencontrent. Ne sentant pas le léger mouvement de recul de la jeune femme, il entoura son dos de ses bras, et vint la poser sans douceur sur ses cuisses.

A califourchon sur les genoux de l'homme, et malgré la légère brutalité avec laquelle il s'y prenait, Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne ressentait absolument rien dans ses bras. Après tout, il était un homme, et elle une femme, n'était-elle pas sensée éprouver quelque chose alors qu'il passait sa main sous son pull, frôlant sa peau de ses petites mains ?

Alors qu'elle était toute en proie à ses réflexions, Thorn la souleva et la porta dans sa chambre. Nouvelle sensation de déjà vu. Ca commençait à devenir pénible…

Quand il la jeta sur le lit, Hermione eu a peine le temps de reprendre ses esprit qu'il se positionna sur elle et fondit sur son cou, lui mordillant étrangement le lobe de l'oreille.

« Quelle…ardeur ! » ironisa Hermione, un sourire jaune au bord des lèvres.

Il laissa alors de côté son cou, s'occupant à présent de son chemisier, dont les boutons sautèrent les uns après les autres. Mettant de côté sa gêne naissante, Hermione entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux, afin de penser à autre chose. Et toujours cette voix dans sa tête, « N'y vas pas… »

Lorsque son chemisier tomba à terre, Thorn porta la main à son pantalon, commença à l'ouvrir, et remonta lentement la jupe de Hermione, qui dut alors réprimer un haut le cœur, et inconsciemment, elle commença à repousser l'homme. Il releva la tête vers elle, et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui… » répondit Hermione, alors qu'une boule commençait à se former dans sa gorge.

Thorn reprit ses activité, ne se préoccupant plus de la jeune femme. Il remonta ensuite vers sa bouche, dans l'espoir de l'embrasser. Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, Hermione détourna la tête, et les lèvres de l'homme virent rencontrer sa mâchoire, puis il continua son chemin vers son cou, puis sa clavicule. Mais alors qu'il descendait sa main le long des cuisses de la jeune femme, et commençait à les écarter, Hermione reprit soudainement conscience, et des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux, et virent se perdre dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Elle se demanda alors pourquoi elle faisait cela, et repoussa totalement Thorn, qui s'apprêtait à lui ôter ses sous-vêtements. Sous la violence du coup d'Hermione, l'homme vint s'écraser sur le lit, ignorant ce qui lui arrivait à cet instant.

« M-mais Hermione…Qu-que se passe-t-il ?

- Heu… » Hermione réfléchissait à un moyen de se défiler, tout en récupérant ses vêtements, éparpillés dans la pièce. « Désolée, je…je ne me sens pas très bien… »

Coupant court à leurs activités, elle sortit brutalement de la chambre, traversa l'appartement tout aussi vite, et s'enfuit dans le couloir, le visage baigné de larmes, et la chemise à peine reboutonnée. Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle fait ça ? Elle se le demandait encore alors qu'elle ouvrait violement la porte de ses appartements et qu'elle s'effondrait contre le panneau de bois, une fois qu'elle l'eut refermé. Elle se mit alors à sangloter, le visage entre ses mains, totalement honteuse de ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à faire. Comment avait-elle put avoir seulement l'idée de pouvoir trahir Severus ainsi ? Pourquoi refusait-elle obstinément de reconnaître les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait, sentiments que lui-même lui avait avoués ? La tête pleine de questions sans réponses, elle se laissa glisser au sol, et s'endormit, quelques heures plus tard, les yeux humides des larmes qu'elle avait versé sans retenue.

Le lendemain matin, un torticolis violent réveilla la jeune femme, qui se souvint alors que la veille, elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller se coucher dans son lit, et qu'elle s'était endormie contre la porte. Lui revirent alors en mémoire des souvenirs plus concret de sa soirée en compagnie de Thorn, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à nouveau coupable pour son comportement. Se soulevant doucement, elle alla se changer dans la salle de bain, et quelques minutes plus tard, se rendait dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Sur le chemin, en plus de la culpabilité qui l'assaillait, elle réalisa que tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait probablement servit à rien. Thorn ne lui ferait sûrement plus jamais confiance : sa mission était fichue. Restait plus qu'à annoncer ça à Severus…

Il était près de huit heures quand, devant la porte de la salle à manger, elle croisa le professeur Thorn qui, visiblement, venait de terminer de déjeuner. Contre toute attente, il lui accorda un grand sourire, et avança à sa rencontre.

« Hermione ! J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux… »

Saisissant la sa chance de se rattraper, Hermione lui répondit :

« Oui, merci. Je suis désolée pour hier soir, mais je crois que je couvais quelque chose, je n'étais pas bien depuis hier matin…

- Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Nous pourrons toujours remettre cela à plus tard ! » lui fit-il en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil ridicule.

Alors qu'elle se forçait à sourire, Agnarsson fit son apparition, et avant de pénétrer dans la salle à manger, il déclara à Thorn, l'air rieur :

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas oublié ce que je vous ai dit… »

Thorn lui rendit son sourire, et alors que le directeur disparaissait derrière la porte.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'avait voulut dire le directeur, Hermione se tourna vers Thorn et l'interrogea du regard. Réalisant l'incompréhension de la jeune femme, celui-ci s'expliqua :

« Oh, et bien…mardi prochain, Elmer s'en va, et il m'a demandé de veiller sur vous, pendant son absence. Hermione, faisant mine d'être flattée par une telle attention, sauta intérieurement de joie : elle savait enfin quel jour ils pourraient s'échapper. Elle le remercia brièvement, puis s'excusa afin d'aller prendre un rapide petit déjeuner. Comme elle s'y attendait, Severus n'était pas là. Alors, elle but rapidement un bol de café, et remonta à l'étage de leurs appartements, impatiente de lui révéler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle ne se préoccupa même pas du fait d'aller en cours. Après tout, la presque totalité des professeurs étaient au courant du fait qu'ils n'étaient plus que des prisonniers, alors à quoi bon aller perdre du temps dans une salle de classe ?

Arrivée devant la porte des quartiers de Severus, elle frappa vivement contre le panneau de bois, et attendit que l'homme vienne lui ouvrir. C'est le visage fermé et les traits tirés qu'il apparut devant elle, et sortit dans le couloir, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« J'ai réussi, commença-t-elle, se retenant de sauter de joie, oubliant ainsi ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour obtenir ces informations. Ils s'en vont mardi prochain, ce qui nous laisse quatre jours pour nous préparer…

- Merveilleux » dit-il, toujours aussi impassible.

Après un instant de silence, Hermione reprit :

« Je suis désolée d'avoir eu cette idée…Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point c'était stupide, et je regrette… »

Elle espérait un signe de sa part, quelque chose lui indiquant qu'il l'écoutait, et la pardonnait. Mais sont visage restait résolument impénétrable.

« En réalité…hier je n'ai…

- Vous ne me devez rien » la coupa-t-il, avant de partir dans le couloir, la laissant là, en pleine confusion. Alors, Hermione ne put que le regarder s'éloigner, une boule au fond de la gorge. Cela ne servirait à rien de le rattraper maintenant…


	26. Fuite

Note d'auteur : Bon, voilà le 26ème chapitre, qui annonce la fin plus que proche de cette fanfiction... Mais en attendant, merci encore de tous vos messages d'encouragement !

Bonne semaine :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XXVI<strong>

_Fuite_

Appuyée sur la rambarde de la tour où elle et Severus se rendaient régulièrement avant les évènements de la veille, Hermione se maudissait d'être si peu objective dans sa mission. En colère contre elle-même, elle réalisait qu'elle était restée trop longtemps en compagnie de Severus, et qu'elle devait maintenant en assumer les conséquences. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas arriver derrière elle celui à qui elle pensait.

« Vous êtes là… » furent ses seuls mots, et Hermione, se retournant vivement à l'entente de sa voix, ne sut dire s'il été agacé, ou déçu. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand elle l'arrêta :

« Attends ! »

Imperturbable, il la regarda, attendant qu'elle poursuivre.

« Je suis désolée…

- Je sais que tu es désolée ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi m'évites-tu comme ça ? Hermione éleva la voix à son tour.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

- Si tu parle du fait d'avoir soutiré des informations à Thorn, tu sais que je n'avais pas le choix ! »

Malgré elle, sa voix tremblait, ce qu'elle tenta de dissimuler par sa colère.

« Aucune mission ne vaut qu'on se sacrifie à ce point…lui dit-il.

- Alors, peut-être n'es-tu pas assez impliqué dans cette mission !

- Je crois au contraire que je suis bien plus impliqué que je ne le voudrais…

- Et bien, je ne le voit pas…

- Saches que tout le monde n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir les cuisses pour remplir une mission ! s'emporta-t-il, plus en colère que jamais.

Hermione ne put répondre, trop choquée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Severus baissa la tête, désolé, mais garda le silence. Il se tourna vers la sortie, prêt à partir de nouveau, mais n'avança pas d'un pas. Hermione se mit à pleurer silencieusement, mais ne put retenir un léger sanglot. Il l'entendit, mais ne se retourna pas. Il fit un pas, mais Hermione lui avoua, dans un murmure :

« Je n'ai pas pu… »

Il se retourna alors lentement vers elle, et la surprise put se lire sur son visage. Elle continua :

« Je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout…Quand il m'embrassait, me déshabillait, me touchait… »

Severus ferma les yeux, refusant d'imaginer ce qu'elle lui racontait.

« …Je ne pensais qu'a toi… »

Il la regarda alors. Une lueur s'était allumée dans son regard, une lueur qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais vue chez lui. Comme une lueur d'espoir…

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi… »

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Bien qu'encore peu certaine de la nature exacte de ses sentiments pour lui, lui avouer tout cela la libérait d'un poids lourd à porter. Elle se sentait tellement mieux…

Avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de respirer, Severus fondit sur elle et joignit leurs lèvres avec une passion qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet langoureux, et enfin Hermione se sentit libre, et complète. Elle se serra un peu plus fort contre lui, attrapant les pans de son col de ses mains. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir laisser partir l'autre. Il ne se détacha d'elle qu'une seconde, pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça… »

Il reprit ensuite possession de la bouche de la jeune femme, comme si leurs deux vies en dépendaient.

Mardi matin, dix heures. Cachés au coin du couloir près de la salle de sortilège, Hermione et Severus attendaient la fin du cours afin d'intercepter Miss Wick, le professeur de sortilège. Hermione avait surpris une conversation entre elle et Thorn, l'informant que cette dernière ne partait pas à la recherche du livre avec les autres. Elle avait donc décidé d'utiliser le polynectar pour prendre sa forme, après l'avoir neutralisée, bien sûr.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, ils avaient déjà réussi à arracher une poignée de cheveux au professeur Lumberen, et lui avaient volé sa baguette, alors qu'il descendait au petit déjeuner. Ils lui avaient ensuite jeté un sortilège d'amnésie, et l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, expliquant par la suite à Agnarsson qu'il était souffrant. Cela réglait par la même occasion le fait que Severus prendrait sa forme plus tard dans la journée. Ils ne risqueraient pas de le croiser par inadvertance dans un couloir.

Soudain, une cloche stridente sonna dans tout l'établissement, et une horde d'élève se précipita hors de la salle de classe. Lorsqu'ils se furent tous éloignés dans le couloir, Hermione et Severus sortirent de leur cachette, et entrèrent précipitamment dans la salle. Rapidement, l'homme immobilisa le professeur de sortilège, et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Hermione lui arracha une mèche de cheveux, puis ils l'assirent sur la chaise de son bureau, non sans lui prendre à elle aussi sa baguette. Après un sortilège d'_Oubliette_ plus ou moins réussi, Hermione et Severus sortirent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient entrés, certains que Miss Wick ne quitterait pas sa salle avant l'heure du déjeuner, ce qui leur laissait le temps de sortir du château.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves étaient dans leurs salles de cours, tout comme leurs professeurs. Dans les appartements de Severus, ils ajoutèrent au polynectar les mèches de cheveux de Wick et Lumberen, avant de boire la mixture peu ragoutante.

Bien qu'ayant déjà bu de cette potion, Hermione n'avait jamais pu se faire à son goût horrible. Réprimant un haut-le-cœur en posant devant sa bouche sa main droite, elle constata que celle-ci s'allongeait, et s'affinait. Ses ongles poussèrent légèrement, et se teintèrent d'un rouge écarlate de mauvais goût.

Elle fila dans la salle de bain, et admira quelques instants son nouveau visage.

« Hermione, dépêche-toi, nous n'avons qu'une heure ! » lui cria Severus depuis le salon.

Elle arracha son regard de son reflet inhabituel, puis transforma son pantalon et son chemisier en une longue robe de sorcière marron, semblable à celles que portait le professeur Wick. Quand elle retourna dans le salon, elle constata que Severus avait désormais l'apparence et les vêtements de Lumberen. Ils récupérèrent les affaires qu'ils avaient rassemblées la veille, et les rétrécirent pour les faire entrer dans leurs poches.

Voilà, ils étaient prêts. Enfin ils allaient pouvoir quitter cette école de fous. Espérant ne faire aucune rencontre pendant leur traversée du château, Hermione et Severus sortirent dans le couloir désert, et partirent en direction du hall d'entrée.

Par chance, ils ne croisèrent que quelques employés dans les couloirs de l'école, qui ne leurs posèrent aucune question. La supercherie fonctionnait à merveille. Ils s'apprêtèrent à passer la grande porte quand quelqu'un les interpella.

« Une ballade en amoureux plutôt que d'aller en cours ?

- Oh, non… » soupira Hermione, reconnaissant la voix agaçante qui venait de s'adresser à eux.

A leur grand dam, Thorn s'avança vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« J'avais quelque chose à montrer à Miss Gr…Wick, dans les serres » s'expliqua Severus, en imitant du mieux qu'il put la voix de Lumberen.

« Bien…Vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione par hasard ? Je la cherche depuis une heure, et pas moyen de mettre la main dessus…

- Je crois qu'elle est à la bibliothèque…dit précipitamment Hermione, dans l'espoir de se débarrasser au plus vite de lui.

- Ah…Je ne l'ai sans doute pas vue…Et bien, bonne journée ! »

Thorn s'éloigna enfin d'eux, et ils purent sortirent rapidement du château. Une fois dehors, ils se lancèrent un sortilège de désillusion, et coururent en direction des grilles en fer forgé au bout de la cours d'entrée.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, à peine eurent-ils passé la grille qu'une alarme se déclencha, résonnant dans tout le château. Par la même occasion, leur sort de désillusion et l'effet du polynectar s'estompèrent, révélant leur véritable identité. Severus attrapa alors la main d'Hermione, qui ferma les yeux, dans l'attente de la désagréable sensation du transplanage. Mais contre toute attente, rien ne se passa.

« Je ne peux pas transplaner… » constata inutilement Severus.

Craignant alors de se faire rattraper par les professeurs de l'école, avertis de leur fuite, ils se mirent à courir, aussi vite que leur jambe le leur permettait. Ils arrivèrent vite dans la forêt qui bordait le domaine du château, et se permirent de ralentir un peu l'allure, espérant perdre leur poursuivants - si poursuivants il y avait - entre les arbres et les buissons.

Malgré tout, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, et continuèrent d'avancer d'un pas plutôt pressé.

« Agnarsson avait tout prévu, dit Severus. A l'heure qu'il est, il est probablement déjà au courant de notre fuite.

- Tu crois qu'il va chercher à nous retrouver ? demanda une Hermione essoufflée comme jamais.

- C'est certain. Il faut qu'on prenne le plus d'avance possible.

- Il y a une ville à quelques kilomètre d'ici, vers le sud, d'après une carte que j'ai lu dans un livre de la bibliothèque. Nous devrions y arriver demain dans l'après-midi, si nous marchons vite »

Severus remarqua qu'Hermione avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été très endurante…plaisanta la jeune femme.

- On va ralentir un peu si tu veux…

- Non, ça ira, je vais tenir le rythme.

- Comme tu veux » se résigna Severus.

Tout en continuant leur marche, Severus se concentra , et lança un sortilège des quatre-points avec la baguette de Lumberen. Si le sort n'était pas parfait, le bout de bois indiqua tout de même, avec plus ou moins de précision, le nord. Ils suivirent donc la direction opposée à celle indiquée, et partirent en direction du sud, accélérant l'allure, afin d'arriver en ville le plus vite possible.

Ils marchèrent tous deux toute la journée, et n'arrêtèrent leur course qu'au coucher du soleil. Severus refusa d'avancer plus longtemps dans la nuit, de peur de s'égarer et de perdre du temps.

Hermione observa un peu les alentours : ils se trouvaient au milieu de nulle-part. Par chance, ils n'eurent qu'à parcourir une centaine de mètre pour trouver une grotte où s'abriter pour la nuit. Bien que petite, elle leur permettrait de rester à l'abris du vent glacial qui soufflait en ce mois de janvier.

Ils s'installèrent à même le sol, et Hermione alluma un feu grâce à quelques brindilles trouvées dans la forêt, et à la baguette du professeur Wick.

Dehors, la neige recommença à tomber, et le froid s'accentua dans leur abri de fortune. Voyant qu'elle grelotait, Severus se rapprocha d'Hermione, et la serra contre lui, dans l'espoir de la réchauffer un peu par sa propre chaleur corporelle.

« Merci » souffla-t-elle faiblement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle songea alors qu'ils ne pourraient tenir comme ça très longtemps, et pria intérieurement pour que McGonagall vienne rapidement les chercher une fois qu'elle aurait reçu la lettre qu'ils lui écriraient.

Epuisée par cette journée presque entière de marche, Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, qui lui entoura la taille de son bras, afin de l'amener un peu plus près de lui.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire… » commença Hermione.

Severus, surpris par le ton sérieux de la jeune femme, s'inquiéta un peu :

« …Tu ne serais tout de même pas enceinte, non ?

- Non, rassure-toi ! » Hermione rit du ton désespéré de son compagnon. « Non, je voulais te dire que…quand j'étais dans les bras de Thorn…c'est étrange, mais je n'ai rien ressenti…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Avec toi, je me sens bien, apaisée. Et quand tu me prends dans tes bras, que tu m'embrasse, il y a, cette chaleur qui se répand en moi…Je me sens si bien. Et je ne sais pas si je saurais me passer de tout ça quand tout sera fini… »

Severus ne répondit rien, espérant quelques mots de plus de la part de la jeune femme. Mais elle ferma les yeux, et se lova un peu plus contre lui, mettant un terme à la conversation.

Il entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux, pour l'aider à s'endormir, et songea que lui non plus ne savais pas s'il pourrait se passer un jour de cette jeune femme.


	27. Affrontement

Note d'auteur : Désolée du retard, j'ai eu une journée chargée aujourd'hui ^^

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le 27ème, et dernier (ooooooh :()chapitre, avant l'épilogue la semaine prochaine. Quelques précisions : je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien relire ce chapitre, il se peut donc (fortement) qu'il reste encore des fautes. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, et pardonnez-moi d'avance, c'est que je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps :)

Le titre du chapitre est pourris, je sais, mais j'avais vraiment pas d'idées, et pas le temps de plancher dessus pendant trois heures ^^

Voilà bonne lecture, et à samedi prochain !

(Merci pour les reviews ! :) )

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XXVII<strong>

_Affrontement_

La première chose qu'Hermione constata en se réveillant le lendemain matin fut que, par chance, il ne neigeait plus. Elle détourna ensuite son regard de l'entrée de la grotte où ils avaient passé la nuit, et se redressa. Visiblement, si elle s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Severus, ils avaient tous deux, finalement, passé la nuit à même le sol.

Son compagnon était déjà levé, et était prêt à repartir, alors que le soleil était à peine levé. Hermione se mit sur ses deux jambes, et sans un mot, tous deux sortirent de leur repaire, prêts pour une nouvelle journée de marche.

Ce nouveau jour de périple ne fut pas différent de la veille. Hermione et Severus marchèrent sans s'arrêter, espérant arriver au plus vite en ville afin de se ravitailler et de passer une nuit confortable. Ne connaissant pas les lieux, Severus avait refusé de transplaner, et de plus, aucun d'eux ne voulait prendre le risque de se faire tracer par Agnarsson s'ils s'éclipsaient par magie.

Le chemin jusqu'en ville se fit dans le plus grand silence, Severus n'ayant rien à dire, comme toujours, et Hermione préférant garder son souffle pour éviter de tomber d'épuisement. Vraiment, la marche n'était pas son plus grand atout.

La neige et le froid ayant considérablement ralenti leur rythme, ils n'atteignirent la ville de Sorg qu'en fin de journée, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Conséquence de la température plus que réduite, les rues étaient désertes, mais les fenêtres d'une auberge sur le bord de la route principale laissaient passer une lumière chaleureuse, et les invitait à entrer.

« Va demander une chambre à l'intérieur. Je m'occupe d'envoyer un hiboux à Minerva.

- Tu crois que c'est un village sorcier ? demanda Hermione, sceptique.

- Oui, j'ai vu une poste magique au bout de la rue »

La jeune femme acquiesça, et entra rapidement dans l'établissement afin de décongeler ses mains et ses pieds glacés. L'intérieur de l'auberge était rustique, mais les meubles en bois et l'imposante cheminée au fond de l'unique grande pièce rendaient l'endroit accueillant. Ne prêtant pas attention aux quelques badauds présent, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas peu rassuré vers l'aubergiste, un homme rond, court sur patte et au visage rougeaud. Ce commerçant n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance.

« Une chambre, s'il vous plait » lui demanda timidement la jeune sorcière alors que l'homme essuyait un verre à la propreté douteuse.

« Z'êtes combien ? lui demanda-t-il sans même lever les yeux de sa vaisselle.

- Deux…répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Trois gallions la nuit, à payer avant vot' départ. V'nez, j'vais vous montrer vot' chambre »

L'homme sortit de derrière son comptoir, et se dirigea vers un escalier dans un coin de la pièce, qui devait probablement conduire aux chambres. Se demandant s'il valait mieux qu'elle attende le retour de Severus pour suivre cet individu, Hermione hésita, se tournant vers la porte d'entrée pour voir si l'homme arrivait.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, ma p'tite dame ? lui demanda l'homme.

- Heu…et bien j'attends, heu… »

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Severus dont le bout des cheveux avait commencé à geler. Il avisa Hermione au fond de la pièce, et avança à sa rencontre, ne se préoccupant pas des regards étonnés que lui lançaient les autres clients.

« Je suis avec elle » informa-t-il l'aubergiste d'un ton froid.

L'homme hocha la tête, et monta l'escalier, les invitant à le suivre. Les marches étaient inégales, et Hermione dut faire attention où elle posait ses pieds. Le couloir des chambres était étroit, et le parquet grinçait sous leur pas. Tout l'établissement semblait être dans un mauvais état. A cet instant, Hermione se tourna vers Severus, se demandant s'ils avaient bien fait de s'installer ici. Quand l'aubergiste ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, celle située le plus au fond du sombre couloir, elle fut malgré tout heureuse de constater qu'ils passeraient une nuit au chaud et dans un lit. Le propriétaire leur laissa la clé, et redescendit s'occuper des clients au rez-de-chaussée. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et, sans même prendre la peine d'ôter leurs capes, s'écroulèrent sur le lit d'un même mouvement. La jeune femme fut surprise de voir que si les meubles étaient simples et anciens, le lit, lui, était confortable, et les couvertures pas mangées aux mites.

« Tu as pu envoyer un hiboux à Poudlard ? demanda Hermione, exténuée.

- Oui. Il y avait des hiboux pour les colis d'urgence, au cas où la poste serait fermée »

Après s'être reposé quelques instants, Severus se leva, et indiqua à la jeune femme qu'il descendait chercher quelque chose à manger. Hermione acquiesça, et s'allongea plus confortablement dans le lit, luttant contre le sommeil afin de pouvoir avaler quelque chose avant de dormir.

Le repas était simple, mais nourrissant. Hermione et Severus était installé sur le lit, dégustant avec joie le plateau que leur avait fait monter l'aubergiste. Ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner de la veille.

« Demain, nous partirons à l'aurore, signala Severus. Agnarsson doit déjà être à notre recherche »

Hermione hocha la tête, la bouche trop pleine pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que l'un d'eux ne reprenne la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tout sera fini ? demanda curieusement Hermione.

- Comment ça ? répliqua un Severus intrigué.

- Je veux dire, quand nous serons rentrés…ajouta la jeune femme.

- Et bien, j'imagine que je ferais tout, sauf enseigner de nouveau…

- Moi je crois que je partirais loin…Je voyagerais un moment, pour tout oublier »

Severus ne répondit rien. Ainsi, Hermione souhaitait toujours s'éloigner de lui quand ils rentreraient chez eux. S'il fut peiné de cette révélation, il ne le montra pas, et se contenta de finir rapidement de contenu de son assiette.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, et ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot avant d'aller se coucher. Une fois allongés dans leur confortable lit, leur tête eut à peine le temps de toucher l'oreiller qu'ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil réparateur.

« Hermione…Hermione ! »

L'interpellée se réveilla en sursaut à l'entente de son nom. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et fut surprise de rencontrer le regard sombre de Severus juste au dessus du sien.

« Lève-toi, il fait presque jour… »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, il se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était assis pour la réveiller et récupéra leur quelques affaires, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Je t'attends en bas »

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et se leva du lit d'un bond, ne souhaitant pas faire attendre Severus trop longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était l'avait rejoint dans la pièce commune, habillée, et peignée du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le comptoir derrière lequel travaillait l'aubergiste, afin de régler ce qu'ils lui devaient. Une fois que cela fut fait, et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, l'homme les retint, et leur dit :

« Y'a un m'sieur qui cherchait à vous voir c'matin très tôt. L'avait pas un' bonne tête, et z'étaient plusieurs dehors, tous avec des baguettes dans les mains, alors j'leur ai dit que j'vous avais pas vu, j'ai bien fait ?

- Oui, merci, lui répondit cordialement Severus.

- J'crois qu'sont partis vers l'sud. Y'a des grandes villes là-bas… »

Hermione remercia l'homme une dernière fois, et ils quittèrent l'auberge, inquiets de savoir Agnarsson sur leur piste. Il les avait retrouvés plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Ils décidèrent alors de se remettre en route, espérant que le directeur danois ne rebrousse pas chemin et n'arrive à leur rencontre.

« Nous devons aller à Frederikshavn. C'est là que j'ai donné rendez-vous à McGonagall, indiqua Severus.

- On doit donc espérer qu'Agnarsson ne se rende pas compte qu'on est derrière lui… » conclut amèrement Hermione.

Malheureusement, il ne fallut que deux heures à peine à Agnarsson et les quelques professeurs qui les accompagnaient pour réaliser qu'ils ne suivaient personne, et leur connaissance de la région leur donnait un avantage considérable. C'est ainsi qu'en milieu de matinée, alors qu'ils traversaient une énième forêt, Hermione et Severus se retrouvèrent face à face avec ceux qu'ils avaient fui.

« Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? commença Agnarsson d'une voix doucereuse. Des invités en fuite…Vous savez, j'ai été navré que vous nous quittiez si tôt…

- Nous en sommes navrés nous aussi, mais nous avions d'autres obligations… répliqua Severus sur le même ton hypocrite.

- Je comprends, mais vous ne nous en voudrez pas si nous…vous gardions un peu plus longtemps… »

A ces mots, la dizaine de sorciers et sorcières présents levèrent leurs baguettes en direction des deux étrangers et les gardèrent en jougs. Hermione et Severus brandirent les leurs, mais ceux d'en face étaient bien trop nombreux pour qu'ils puissent tenter quoi que ce soit.

Hermione se résigna alors à baisser sa baguette, et fut rapidement suivie par Severus.

« Sage décision… » commenta Agnarsson, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, tout en lançant un _accio _informulé pour récupérer les baguettes qu'ils avaient dérobés.

Mais alors que quatre sorciers s'approchaient d'eux pour les tenir, et les empêcher de s'échapper, de nombreux _plop _se firent entendre, et en un clin d'œil, des jet de lumière rouge et verte fusèrent de tous côtés. Profitant de la confusion générale, Severus empoigna Hermione et la tira derrière un rocher non loin de là. Tous deux désarmés, ils n'osèrent pas regarder par-dessus le rocher ce qui se passait derrière eux, trop occupés à éviter les sorts qui passaient juste au dessus de leur tête. Ce ne fut que lorsque que le corps immobilisé de l'un des professeur d'Adhumla vint atterrir près d'eux que Severus récupéra sa baguette et se lança prudemment dans la bataille qui semblait faire rage à quelques mètres de là.

Hermione se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus sa cachette, et fut soulagée de constater que les attaquants n'étaient nuls autres que des aurors, menés par le professeur McGonagall elle-même. La jeune femme, ragaillardie par cette nouvelle, se releva et attrapa une baguette volante, expédiée par un _expelliarmus_.

A sa grande surprise, les force d'Agnarsson diminuaient, et nombreux étaient ceux qui s'enfuyaient dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Hermione eu le temps de stupéfixer deux sorcières aux prises avec celui qu'elle reconnut comme étant Arold McKurtis, l'ancien auror camarade de Harry - _Apparemment, il a repris du service…_constata-t-elle intérieurement - avant que l'ensemble des danois ne lâche leur baguette en signe de défaite/abandon.

Ils furent rapidement maîtrisés par les aurors, et Minerva en profita pour venir à la rencontre d'Hermione et Severus, qui s'était rapproché d'elle dès la fin des combats.

Les cheveux un peu décoiffés par la hargne dont elle avait fait preuve face à ses adversaires, elle souriait cependant.

« Nous sommes arrivés à temps on dirait !

- En effet…commenta sobrement Severus.

- Comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ? Vous avez été rapides…s'étonna Hermione

- Et bien, s'expliqua-t-elle, Severus m'avait indiqué le village dans lequel vous comptiez vous rendre. Nous y sommes allé par portoloin - le Ministre n'a pas pu me le refuser quand je lui ai expliqué la situation, et en voyant que vous n'étiez pas arrivés, nous sommes parti à votre recherche en prenant la direction de l'école… »

Alors qu'elle poursuivait ses explications, la sorcière les conduisit vers l'attroupement qu'avaient formé les aurors, prêts à réutiliser les portoloins pour rentrer. Autant ne pas perdre plus de temps dans ce pays…

« Nous avons trouvé vos baguettes » leur indiqua un jeune auror qu'il leur était inconnu. Il leur tendit, et tous deux furent heureux de pouvoir enfin les récupérer.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer » McGonagall interrompis toutes les conversations.

« Vous deux avez bien mérité de vous reposer un peu… »

Quelques aurors sortirent alors de leur poche un portoloin, et les tendirent à ceux qui n'en avaient pas. Severus et Hermione s'accrochèrent à celui de Minerva, et soudain, ils ressentir une désagréable sensation au niveau du nombril. Enfin, ils rentraient chez eux.

Trois jours plus tard, dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall fixait par-dessus ses lunettes Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue, assis face à elle.

« J'ai demandé à Miss Langenberg de préparer ses valises, et de nous débarrasser le plancher, comme vous pouviez l'imaginer.

- Ne devrait-elle pas aller à Askaban ? s'indigna Hermione. Après tout, c'est elle, l'investigatrice de tout ce cirque…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'ira pas loin. Le ministre à envoyé cinq aurors à ses trousses. Elle sera bientôt derrière les barreaux »

Un silence pesant s'installa, aucun des trois de sachant comment régir après les évènements de ces dernière semaines.

« Je tenais également à vous remercier…s'exclama soudainement Minerva. Sans vous, nous aurions probablement un énorme problème sur les bras…

- Ils n'ont pas trouvé le livre ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- Ils n'en ont pas eu le temps. En apprenant votre fuite, Mr Agnarsson a préféré vous courir après. Il ne se doutait pas que vous nous auriez contacté entre-temps.

- Et que va-t-il advenir de ses formules ? s'enquit Severus, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue.

- Ils nous ont révélé où elles étaient. Dans quelques jours, une équipe d'aurors qualifiés partira à sa recherche, et le ministre et moi-même étudieront chaque formules une à une, afin de décider de celle qu'il nous faut détruire »

Hermione hocha la tête, soulagée que cette affaire soit désormais entre de bonnes mains. Kingsley et Minerva étaient des personnes sensées, et ils sauraient juger correctement de chaque formule.

« Je vais vous laisser, dit Hermione en se levant du siège sur lequel elle était assise. J'ai encore certaines choses dont je doit m'occuper chez moi.

- Et que comptez-vous faire maintenant, miss Granger ? lui demanda Minerva. J'ai cru comprendre en discutant avec Kingsley que votre travail au Ministère ne vous correspondait pas.

- C'est vrai…Et ce que nous venons de vivre vient de m'ouvrir les yeux, je ne veux pas rester toute ma vie dans un bureau à trier des papiers…J'ai besoin d'autre chose. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de partir quelques temps…

- Et où allez-vous ? s'enquit la directrice, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait devenir de son ancienne élève.

- Je n'en sait encore rien…Quelque part où on aura besoin de moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai besoin de…prendre mes distances… »

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase tout en regardant Severus dans les yeux, ne se préoccupant plus de Minerva.

Comme elle l'espérait, seul Severus saisit le sous-entendu de sa phrase, et s'il ne le montra pas, il fut déçu en comprenant que sa décision de partir avait été, en grande partie, prise à cause de lui.

Hermione tourna alors les talons, et passa la porte rapidement, accordant cependant un dernier regard à l'homme qui l'avait accompagné ces dernières semaines. Une fois qu'elle eu refermé la porte, Minerva, qui avait surpris le regard que ces deux là s'étaient jeté, se tourna vers Severus et lui demanda :

« Y-a-t-il quelque dont je devrais être au courant ? »

Le visage toujours tourné vers la porte, il se leva, et tout en sortant, il lui répondit d'une voix éteinte :

« Non Minerva. Rien du tout »

Il sortit du bureau et referma la porte derrière lui, avant de courir dans les escalier en colimaçon afin de rattraper la jeune femme. Mais une fois en bas, il dut se résigner à regagner le bureau de la directrice. Visiblement, elle était déjà partie.


	28. Epilogue

Note d'auteur :Voilà, c'est avec un petit pincement au coeur que je poste aujourd'hui l'épilogue de cette fiction... Je vous laisse le découvrir tout de suite, et on se retrouve à la fin pour le petit mot de la fin d'usage ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Épilogue<span>**

Le jour se levait à peine sur l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le professeur de potion de l'école, déjà levé - peut-être parce qu'il dormait de moins en moins avec le temps - était, à cette heure matinale, plongé dans un chaudron, préparant quelques potions aux noms barbares.

Le mois de mai commençait tout juste, apportant avec lui les premières chaleurs estivales, un peu en avance cette année là.

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis les évènements du Danemark. Trois années pendant lesquelles Severus s'était enfermé dans sa marginalité naturelle, au grand dam de sa directrice. Deux ans auparavant, Minerva lui avait demandé de venir remplacer le professeur Slughorn, parti en retraite anticipée. N'ayant rien de plus intéressant à faire, il avait accepté. Pas une fois pendant ces trois ans il n'avait revu Hermione. Leur semblant de relation s'était arrêté le jour où elle avait refermé la porte du bureau de McGonagall. Trois ans également qu'il se bornait à croire que ça n'avait été qu'une passade, et qu'il s'en moquait désormais éperdument.

La jeune femme avait probablement rencontré quelqu'un. Peut-être même était-elle mariée. Mais qu'importe, cela ne le regardait pas, et il ne voulait rien savoir à ce propos.

Comme souvent depuis quelques temps, Severus était perdu dans ses pensées. Il était tellement distrait qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer, et il était presque huit heures quand il s'éclipsa de ses songes. Son estomac lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien avalé de consistant depuis la veille au soir, et il décida alors de se rendre rapidement dans la Grande Salle afin de manger un peu avant le début des cours. D'une démarche lente et lourde, il sortit de ses cachots, prêt à affronter la foule extérieure d'élèves surexcités. Cette journée allait, comme toutes les autres, être très longue…

La jeune femme se tenait droite devant les grilles de son ancienne école. Il était relativement tôt, le soleil se levait à peine. Il était presque huit heure du matin.

Elle hésitait encore. Devait-elle entrer, ou bien s'enfuir en courant et s'enterrer chez elle pendant des semaines ? Cette situation ressemblait fortement à celle qu'elle avait vécue trois années plus tôt, et ce souvenir lui arracha un léger sourire, qui cependant s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait laissé à la fin de la mission danoise. Ou plutôt _qui_ elle avait laissé.

Elle laissa échapper de ses lèvres un léger soupir, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, avança un peu plus vers les portes de fer forgé qui s'ouvrirent, lui cédant le passage.

Sa marche silencieuse dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard lui rappelèrent ses jeunes années d'élèves, mais à nouveau, son esprit divagua vers sa mission pour McGonagall et son ancien professeur, avec lequel elle avait tissé des liens plutôt forts, et qu'elle n'avait pu oublier.

Elle était désormais arrivée devant la statue qui gardait le bureau de la directrice. Oui, vraiment, tout concordait avec cette journée, trois ans plus tôt. Cette journée qui lui avait fait vivre l'une des aventure les plus incroyable de sa courte existence, si l'on exclut ses escapades avec Harry et Ron contre Voldemort.

Elle s'attendait presque à voir Rogue apparaître au détour d'un couloir, l'air menaçant, et lui demandant ce qu'elle fichait ici. Mais il n'était pas là.

Après un instant, la statue s'écarta pour offrir à ses yeux les habituels escaliers en colimaçon menant au bureau de Minerva.

La jeune femme les emprunta rapidement, et une fois arrivée, elle frappa trois coups à la porte d'une main qu'elle aurait souhaitée plus résolue.

La voix rassurante de la directrice l'invita à entrer.

Après maintes embrassades et politesses habituelles, Hermione s'installa sur le fauteuil face au bureau et s'enquit sur ce dont la directrice souhaitait l'entretenir.

« Et bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Voyez-vous, depuis le _problème _que nous avons rencontré avec Miss Langenberg, j'ai du mal à trouvé un nouveau professeur de métamorphose convenable, et je…

- Et vous souhaiteriez me confier le poste…continua Hermione à la place de la directrice.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça. » conclut-elle en un demi sourire. « Mais je tiens à vous assurer qu'en aucun cas je ne vous oblige à accepter. Severus m'a dit que vous…

- Severus ? la coupa Hermione. Il travaille toujours ici ?

- Et bien, oui…lui répondit une Minerva décontenancée. Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Pourtant, j'aurais cru qu'après votre escapade, vous seriez restés en contact… »

Hermione baissa la tête, signe que son cerveau réfléchissait à plein régime. Non, il ne lui avait rien dit. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas revu, ni parlé depuis trois ans. Non pas qu'elle s'en blâmait, c'était elle qui avait décidé de prendre ses distances. Mais accepter la proposition de Minerva lui assurerait de le croiser au moins tous les jours. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Mais d'un autre côté, un poste à Poudlard lui offrait ce qu'elle recherchait depuis longtemps : un travail intéressant.

A son retour du Danemark, elle était partie rendre visite à une vieille tante installée en France. Par la suite, elle avait travaillé quelques temps pour une entreprise sorcière française, et y avait occupé un poste qui se rapprochait de celui d'auror, espérant retrouver un peu d'intérêt dans le travail après ses vacances improvisée. Elle avait eu tort. Le fait d'avoir traqué deux cinglés pendant des semaines en compagnie de Rogue avait réveillé en elle le goût de l'aventure de ses années de scolarité avec ses anciens camarades, et les tâches que lui donnait l'entreprise étaient loin de ce qu'elle attendait.

Alors, la proposition de McGonagall semblait la bienvenue. L'enseignement lui avait toujours parut une option acceptable, et discipliner des élèves ne devait pas être plus difficile que d'arrêter des contrebandiers en France. Mais le principal problème restait _lui_. S'il travaillait toujours ici, comment réagirait-il en apprenant son retour? Serait-il de nouveau l'homme asocial et sarcastique qui lui avait servi de professeur de potion? Ou voudrait-il tout reprendre avec elle ? Si c'était le cas, peut-être était-elle désormais prête…

Cela valait le coup d'essayer…

« J'accepte » lui dit Hermione, relevant soudainement la tête et chassant d'un geste de la main ses pensées.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie, s'en réjouie Minerva. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Vous devez avoir un millier de chose à faire. Je vous recontacterai d'ici peu… »

Les deux femmes se sourirent mutuellement, puis Hermione prit congé. Elle effectua dans le sens inverse le chemin qui l'avait amenée ici quelques minutes auparavant.

Une fois arrivée dans le hall, elle entendit des pas provenant de l'entrée menant aux cachots. Se persuadant qu'il s'agissait là d'un élève de Serpentard égaré, elle tenta de résister à la tentation de se retourner pour vérifier que ce n'était pas _lui_. Même si elle s'était convaincue qu'elle pourrait se retrouver face à lui dès la rentrée, le revoir maintenant était peut-être un peu trop tôt…

Mais finalement, telle Orphée ne résistant pas à regarder son Eurydice, Hermione céda et se retourna, faisant face à l'homme qui, lui aussi avait stoppé sa marche, et se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps. C'était bien lui, et il n'avait pas changé, excepté son visage plus pâle que jamais, et ses cheveux plus ternes, où quelques mèches ici et là tiraient sur le gris.

Dans ses yeux brillait faiblement une lueur qu'elle fut incapable de déchiffrer. Était-ce de la colère ? De l'indifférence ? Ou bien du regret ?

Elle sentait ses propres yeux commencer à se remplir de larmes, qu'elle s'efforça de retenir. Après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, il s'approcha doucement, mesurant chacun de ses pas avec attention. A environ un mètre d'elle, il s'arrêta de nouveau, observant son visage avec intensité, comme pour le graver à jamais sur sa rétine. La jeune femme en fit de même, ne sachant pas quand se représenterait une telle occasion. Le premier, il décida de briser ce silence oppressant :

« Alors, vous êtes de retour…» Sa voix n'était pas froide et sarcastique, comme à son habitude, mais semblait faible et fatiguée. Elle lui répondit sur un ton semblable :

« Oui…Minerva m'a proposé un poste. »

Un éclair d'intérêt traversa soudain ses yeux, et il se redressa imperceptiblement, souhaitant probablement connaître la suite…

« J'ai accepté »

Cette fois, elle cru lire clairement du soulagement sur son visage cireux. A cette annonce, il lui sembla qu'il reprenait vie. La jeune femme se demanda alors si ce qu'elle venait de lui dire en était la cause.

« Alors…je suppose que nous allons nous côtoyer régulièrement, l'année prochaine, tenta-t-il lentement.

- J'imagine, en effet » lui répondit-elle d'une voix qui avait recouvré d'un peu de sa jovialité naturelle.

« Et…continua-t-il en se rapprochant doucement de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se frôlent, je suppose que tu n'a aucune envie de reprendre ce que nous avons commencé il y a trois ans…»

Sa voix avait maintenant retrouvé de son panache et de sa froideur feinte.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme. Ainsi, il l'aimait encore. Cette révélation fit remonter en elle une douce chaleur, depuis longtemps oubliée.

« Ca, je n'en suis pas certaine » lui répondit-elle tout en lui attrapant le poignet, pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

Il combla alors le vide qui les séparait et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, laissant leur langues se retrouver après tant de temps. Hermione ferma les yeux, et se laissa porter par cette merveilleuse sensation qui l'avait abandonnée depuis maintenant trois ans. Il coupa brusquement le contact et, la regardant avec une expression de défit dans le regard, lui demanda d'un air faussement outré :

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écrit?

- Je ne savais même pas que tu travaillais encore ici ! Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que _toi_, tu ne m'as pas écrit? se défendit-elle.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas m'abaisser à _ça_ ! » lui répondit-il ironiquement.

Tout deux se sourirent. Leurs joutes verbales leur avaient manqué. Tout comme la simple présence de l'autre. Ces quelques semaines en compagnie de Rogue avaient été, pour Hermione, une bouffée d'oxygène. Elle s'était sentie revivre, avait eu l'impression d'avoir été enfin utile, et surtout, elle s'était prise d'affection pour son compagnon d'infortune.

Soudain, la cloche annonçant le début des cours retentit dans tous les couloirs de l'école, et des dizaines d'élèves se précipitèrent hors de la Grande Salle, ne prêtant aucunement attention au couple incongrue qui se trouvait devant eux.

« Tu devrais y aller, intima Hermione à son ancien acolyte. N'as-tu donc pas cours?

- Ces imbéciles attendront, dit-il dans un sourire. Sache que je suis bien décidé à ne plus te laisser m'échapper… »

Alors, tous deux se mirent en route, côte à côte, vers les cachots, ignorant les regards interrogateurs que certains élèves leur jetaient.

Le soleil éclairait désormais pleinement le hall de son éclat astral, alors qu'une nouvelle journée commençait à l'école de Magie, et qu'un couple atypique se retrouvait enfin entre ses murs.

* * *

><p><span>Le mot de la fin<span> : Ça y est, c'est fini... Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire, toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews (mais merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes ! Je sais ce que sais, je laisse rarement des reviews moi-même ^^), j'ai été très heureuse de retrouver les réguliers chaque semaine ! Alors, juste une dernière fois : MERCI :)

Alors, je sais, cet épilogue est court, et très guimauve, je m'en excuse... mais un peu de guimauve ne peut pas faire de mal, non ?

En ce qui concerne la suite de cette fiction dont j'avais précédemment parlé : l'écriture est en cours, même si pas très avancée (4 chapitres de rédigés seulement). Alors je veux juste vous dire que cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais la suite viendra (si vous en voulez toujours bien sûr ^^). Je pense commencer la publication d'ici quelques mois. Pourquoi si tard ? Parce que je voudrais avoir quelques chapitres sous le coude afin de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps entre deux publications...

Sachez aussi que cette année [mode je raconte ma vie on] je suis rentrée à la fac, et donc j'ai forcément beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire [mode je raconte ma vie off], mais je fais de mon mieux ! L'histoire est dans ma tête, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver encore quelques éléments à insérer au milieu (bizarre la phrase, mais l'idée est là...)

Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter de futures bonnes semaines, et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt !


End file.
